


Prize of the Genoa

by Kelly_Knight



Series: Nassau Tales [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Historical, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Knight/pseuds/Kelly_Knight
Summary: The Genoa, a ship taken by pirates, including the young Charles Vane, slowly reveals her secrets long after she is sunk. The lasting legacy of her history is complicated, political and dangerous. The real prize of Genoa, will pit two men against each other and seals the fate of a woman caught between their ambitions.





	1. Storms Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I've edited some chapters with changes that affect the story arc and characters. I've also clarified some dialogue. 
> 
> Addendum II - I've been thinking a lot about this story and how shallow the content is. I suppose I should explain that my writing style is to tell a story, AND THEN flesh it out. I don't know if the padding to the story will / will not change the story itself, but for the most part it simply adds layers. I, humbly and once again apologize for the mistakes and the perhaps thin content. It will be re-woven with the threads of brilliant colors, by way of details, to augment the original design. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Addendum - I've been writing this after work and when I get a free moment. It is completely UNEDITED and NO COPYEDITING has been done to it. I apologize in advance for the sloppy grammar, the run on sentences and the missing words. If you see errors, don't hesitate to call them out. I promise I'll get some editing done once the story is complete. 
> 
> Author’s note: This is a work of fiction. It is loosely based on history in and around 1707. I have taken liberty with dates, names and positions of historical men and women and their actions. While I was inspired by the series Black Sails to write this work, it is not based on the characters as they appear in the series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been republished.

# ~1707~

 

Sand blew in from the beach stinging the skin and assaulting the eyes of everyone unfortunate enough to be outside in the storm. Those with coins to spare huddled indoors wherever they could while the less fortunate gathered in an opened storehouse that creaked and groaned in the wind, but kept the water at bay. Hurricanes were common in some months, but they rarely brushed island shores and those that made money on the shore of Nassau sent their ships out to sea if they were fast enough or double anchored the ones that weren’t, in the bay.

 

Nassau’s Pirate “Republic”, as it was called, consisted of a loose affiliation of captains and traders meant to mimic structured trading ports. It wasn’t perfect but it served it’s purpose and provided respite for hundreds and then thousands of men, women and children. Disillusioned men made up the bulk of the ranks of pirate crews, but some were captured men forced to serve and still others were slaves emancipated from the hell holds of trade ships. In the makeshift shelter, no man’s origin mattered.

 

A hard gust of wind sent something heavy crashing into the wall of the storehouse. Several people reacted with gasps but when the integrity of the structure remained intact, the mood settled down again. The dawn sun was obscured by thick black clouds so the few men playing a game of dice, did so near an oil lamp. Several men repeated island gossip and reported on the state of affairs in Port Royal, Kingston and islands to the east like Saint Kitts. Cold, prepared food distributed by a crew looking to curry favor and new recruits consisted of meager biscuit bread and some salted pork but it was better than an empty belly.

 

A small fire was burning in one corner of the storehouse and tended to at all times by someone carefully watching the embers and flames. Water boiled in a large pot above it where two ladies offered tea to others. The rain was falling harder than before but the wind was already easing up.

 

Two large barrels obscured a woman and a man sitting together. The woman wore a dress that instantly attested to her wealth while the man in stark juxtaposition wore thread bare, basic clothing. He didn’t look poor, but he did look well traveled. Neither looked happy although the woman with her wrists bound in thick rope was losing any happiness contest between them. A small girl peered her head over the tall barrel and looked down at the pair. It was almost too dark to see her clearly, but blond hair framed her face in an unmistakable golden mane.

 

“Are you playing prisoner games?” the girl asked the bound woman but before an answer could be given, the child squinted into the dark at the man and exclaimed in a whisper, “I know you! Charles from Madame Rosa’s. Do you know what they do there? They kiss! One time, my dog ran inside and I ran in I saw -”

 

A sharp whistle and gruff call of “Beth!” cut off the ramble before it was complete. The young girl smiled, announced she’d be back to play prisoner too and disappeared behind the barrels in the same way she’d appeared. The woman said nothing, but the man seemed amused.

 

“This will all be over soon girl,” the man said as the amusement fled his features.

 

“I have a name. It’s Liliana. I’m not ‘girl’. That,” tilting her head to the empty space above the barrels. “was a girl. I’m not going to run away and you don’t have to tie me up.”

 

“You’re feeling better it seems and we’re playing prisoner,” Vane noted dryly. “I’m not letting you out of the rope unless you want to be chained?”

 

Liliana shifted her weight, looked at her wrists and sighed. “No.” She looked around for the little girl again but she was nowhere to be seen. “What is this place? I mean where am I? What island? What town?”

“Does it matter? You’re my prisoner and you aren’t going to be here long. If what you told me is true you’ll be home sooner than you think. Or do you still want to go to Saint John’s?” The tone in his voice betrayed that it was a rhetorical question. “We don’t have to be enemies. You’ll learn to see things my way. It’s the only way there is.” Vane turned away.

 

“You killed my brother. He was only 15. You killed a woman that I’ve known since I was an infant. She was old and barely a threat. You’re a murdering madman.” Liliana was barely containing the rage she felt inside. Only the practicality of her situation gave her pause. She’d seen the man kill others without a care and it seemed unlikely that he’d keep her alive if she burdened him too much. It didn’t stop her from wanting to put her hands around his neck and choke the life out of him.

 

“Your brother tried to kill me and if he’d been a better shot, he might have. The old woman skinned my arm with a blade. I told her to stop but she was protecting you while you hid. She died valiantly and that’s a lot better than most of us will die. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You’re alive, for now, and that’s all that matters.” Vane pulled the rope around her wrists harder as if to punctuate his statement. “Pain, grief, pleasure, joy it’s all the same tonic. Drink it up and go for more.”

 

“You are an insufferable pretender of philosophy and worse, you believe what you are pitching. If you had any education at all you’d know that life isn’t that simple,” Liliana spit out clenching her jaw.

 

“Spoiled rich girls are all alike,” Vane said untroubled. “Shut up and close your eyes. We may be here for a few more hours and I’m already sick of your voice.”

 

The storehouse continued to be pelted with light debris but the mood was lifting. The talk moved from how much damage there would be, to how much time it would take to clean things up. The food was gone, but there was an endless supply of rum. A shrieking child laughed when she was caught by her mother; a further testament to a lifting mood.

 

The storm had barely grazed the coast and barely touched the bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 _Genoa_ wasn’t an ordinary ship. Built in 1680, she had seen her fair share of crews and cargo. She was a ship built for Mediterranean waters but in 1700 she was sold to the ship building brothers, Andre and Green. Andre and Green was a Dutch company doing business in the heart of the thriving maritime shipbuilding business in Italy. They had purchased _Genoa_ from a failing merchant company that had been mismanaged for years.

 

The retrofit operation took two years in dry dock. New passenger berths were added. Decks were refitted. Fresh canvas was hoisted and the main mast was replaced using timber from a German forest. _Genoa’s_ face lift was far from skin deep. The bowels of her hold contained a secret room re-enforced with armored walls. The purpose of the room seemed straightforward: A room that a captain and his officers could hold up in if the ship was attacked. The size of the room was oddly large, but few questioned that. In the hold there were several barred cells installed. The trade off was the ship was far more weighted. _Genoa_ was less maneuverable if she was loaded with a full cannon compliment, cargo and crew.

 

During her dry dock period, a total of 10 men died aboard her. In the first year, two carpenters fell to their death when a rigging line snapped. Later that year, three men hired to reseal the bilge were killed when a fire broke out. In the second year, four men went aboard to help raise the new canvas and within a day, one of them was accidentally hung, one choked on a fish bone at meal time and two others were crushed by a falling timber pile. The last death was the most significant.

 

David Green, went aboard to show his nine and seven year old sons, Marco and Anthony, the ship. While aboard, Marco, and Anthony tried to best each other in a race up and down the deck on the ship while David reviewed plans and spoke to carpenters. When they tired of running, Marco walked a plank stretching over an open hole in the deck. He realized half way across the plank that it was a long way down and he froze in fear. Anthony laughed at his younger brother but attempted to rescue him as if it were a game. Once Anthony was close to Marco, Marco panicked and tried to grab onto his brother. They both tumbled into the pit and Marco’s neck snapped instantly in the fall. Anthony’s back was broken and he never walked again.

 

Superstition runs deep with sailors and any one of the deaths aboard _Genoa_ might have been excused. People die. The death of the child aboard the ship made the other deaths less excusable. Whispered talk about bad omens and death curses began to circulate. Andre and Green had a harder time getting local men to work on the ship and had to bring in labor from other towns. By the time it was completed, everyone at Andre and Green were glad to see her gone.

 

 _Genoa_ was sailed to Port Royal where her buyers took possession of her. A captain was installed and for the next 6 years, _Genoa_ sailed cargo and merchants as far north as Boston, and as far south as Trinidad. There were always two manifest aboard the _Genoa_ ; one truthful and one not.

 

On her last day of operation as the _Genoa_ , a ship named the _Katherine_ fired on her from one side and shortly after, the _Ranger_ from the other. She was hit repeatedly and took on heavy damage. She had fired her guns in one last blaze of glory, but it wasn't enough. She' d been out gunned by the two ship approach. Disabled and unable to sail, she was taken, despite an armed contingent of soldier aboard. Her holds were emptied and she was taking on water. The crew of the _Ranger_ and the _Katherine_ salvaged what they could and prepared to leave. The haul was good. _Genoa's_ holds contained the kind of durable goods that were easy to sell. Additionally, there were 5 chests of freshly minted gold coins. It was a carpenter’s mate that noticed the hidden room but for the better part of an hour, nothing they did allowed them access. When the ship noticeably shifted; an indication she was taking on water faster than before, the crews began to leave. It was then that the door opened. Water spilled out of the room and three soldiers emerged and tried to fight their way past the few remaining invading crew. If they’d been in that room a few moments more, they would have all drowned. Four women and a young man tried to run past the chaotic fighting. One woman brandished a large dagger and was killed protecting a younger woman. The young man was run through quickly. The rest were taken alive and removed to the Katherine and Ranger.

 

The Genoa sank in the deep waters off Rum Cay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The halls of the Essex House were busy. The sprawling manor was located just a few miles west of Jamestown. A delegation of men sat in the comfortable chairs of an opulent room lined with paintings depicting hunting scenes, great sea battles, and ancient Rome. A tea service was brought in using fine china cups, and delicate sweet cakes were offered on plates rimmed with gold trim.

 

A tall muscular man in his early thirties, entered the room and closed the doors moments after the tea was served. He was dressed in well tailored clothing that to the discerning eye indicated understated wealth. His eyes were dark black pools that matched his hair. His mannerisms were polite and well refined, but there was a coarseness to him that was evident in the way he walked, picked up a tea cup and even spoke. His name was Warren Essex and he controlled one of the largest private shipping fleets in the Colonies.

 

“Gentleman,” he said addressing them all one at a time. His voice was gruff and strong. “I’m sorry for the wait. I had to be sure of the intelligence before I passed it on. The _Genoa_ is gone. Whatever information she had, we must assume has been destroyed or captured. She was supposed to port three weeks ago, and no one has seen her in over six. There was a storm some weeks back. She may have gone down in it. My spies have been looking everywhere for her and this final report was my last hope.”

 

“What about the cargo?” This from Bartholomew Johnson, an older man with white hair. “Have you spoken with the prison?”

 

Warren sat down heavily. “I don’t think the cargo is salvageable. We’ll have to move forward on the assumption that it is gone.” He paused for a moment and the air in the room was completely silent. “The leverage point we had is no more, but so is the threat it posed."

 

A man with a large mole on his cheek spoke up. “This was an expensive endeavor Lord Essex. Who will be reimbursing us for this?”

 

“We all took the risk Harcourt. Do you want to back out?” Warren took a sip of the tea. “You have just as much at stake in this as we all do.”

 

“Essex,” Harcourt began. “That cargo was worth a fortune. A fortune I banked on.”

 

“Your sloppy banking is not my problem. We may still find it. I do have men searching still. If you needed a loan you should have come to me.” There was a menacing tone to Warren’s statement. “Do you need money? Send me proper collateral and I’ll fund what you need.”

 

 

“Proper collateral?” Harcourt lightly sneered.

 

“I’m certain your daughter would be guarantee for the loan. Send your wife with her if you like,” Warren said without emotion. “Collateral comes in so many unexpected flavors.”

 

For several moments, no one said anything. The clink of china cups against saucers and a cough or two were the only sounds. Harcourt’s face had turned a shade of red that seemed very unnatural. He took several deep breaths, drank some tea and the looked at Bartholomew many times. When he was ready to speak, Harcourt’s voice was low and even and very controlled.

 

“Thank you for the kind offer Lord Essex. While it’s appreciated, I’ll manage.”

 

Bartholomew and two other men spoke to each other in deeply hushed tones then looked at Warren. “Are we ready to resume?”

 

“Send the letters,” Warren nodded. “I’ll speak to our man in Boston.”

 

The entire room of men stood at once.

 

“One more thing,” Warren looked out the window as he spoke. “I need a new bride.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The interior of New Providence Island was nothing like her harbor towns. Farms and larger plantations fit together like puzzle pieces forming a whole picture. Large fields of sugar cane created the bulk of the landscape, but there were other crops too. Banana trees grew in groves, mango trees created orchards and livestock farms were easy to find. Farms grew cabbage, potatoes and carrots and citrus trees were everywhere. Several farms housed horses, but only two bred them.

 

After several attacks on the island, most of the less tenacious merchants had left the island leaving the land empty, or in the hands of trusted foremen. New Providence island had no middle ground with moderate men to settle it. There were the pirates that had taken over Nassau, and everyone else that resented them from a distance. It took 30 minutes by horse to reach the first of the farms. The road was muddy and often filled with holes, or crowded with rocks. People traveled in groups for safety when they did travel, but it wasn’t often any member of a crew would have a need or reason to do so. Nassau town was one world, and the island interior was another and the two only met when forced.

 

Several times a year a large market sprang to life on the outskirts of town. Merchants sold in bulk, to storehouses that ship crews would then use to buy provisions. The clearing just before Nassau town became an informal market on other days of the year containing small tables stacked high with woven goods, food and rum. The more important sales required no stall. Information was precious and valuable and a market provided a central point to share and find it.

 

Charles Vane frequented the market when he was there. Nassau was lifeblood for information but it was by no means the only place to get it. The more dangerous ports of Port Royal, Île Sainte-Marie, and the declining Tortuga served as key locations to send spies to gather as much intelligence as they could. It all came at a price and it wasn’t always reliable. Nassau was friendlier, but it wasn’t free from danger even at a friendly market.

 

A web of information sources was a valuable thing but it wasn’t the only thing he had. Allies and assets required constant grooming to maintain loyalty but they were worth every resource put into them. These very assets, connected Vane to the interior of the island and gave him an advantage over others. With no captaincy of his own, Vane struggled to maintain every edge he could.

 

Standing near a table selling salted pork, Vane waited for his contact. The light breeze kept most of the more rancid smells away, but hot days made everything worse and today was hotter than most. Dogs roamed the area, opportunistically looking for food or trash to pilfer while two men tried to recruit others for a latrine project. Nassau town was growing faster than expected and little things like latrines, tents to sleep in and food distribution were just beginning to strain with the expansion.

 

The makeshift market was busy. Three women walked together inviting men to a new brothel at the far end of town. They offered free rum for just a moment of time and a quick sales pitch. Two men got into an argument over the price of a sword and a mother with an infant begged for coins or food. Two well dressed men looked on from a distance with disdain etched into their expressions.

 

Vane spotted his man and walked past the begging woman and the tables of meat. He was meeting James Everleigh, one of the few merchants that refused to leave the island during the last attack. James instead hired a small militia to protect his land, farm and family.

 

“How is the girl?” Vane began. He didn’t bother with pleasantries and rarely did.

 

“She’s fine. She’s teaching the kids to read. She manages them as well as any governess. Do you have information for me?” James began walking in step with Vane. “I’ve two ships to commission goods on and I can’t afford more piracy.”

 

Vane continued to walk. “You know they’d kill me if they knew I was helping you this way?” A seriousness permeated the question.

 

“I’d be hung if anyone knew what I was doing for you too. Dramatics aside, we need each other for the moment so let’s deal. No one suspects the girl is anything other than the governess I’ve suggested she was. She attends church, teaches the children and makes a pleasant companion. That’s worth information that will keep my goods from being stolen.”

 

Briefly it seemed that Vane would argue with James, but he nodded instead. “Have the ships sail in a week. I know for a fact the only ships capable of taking the _Lark_ and _Rose_ will be hunting a Spanish merchant then.”

 

James Everleigh stopped at a makeshift table and bench and sat down. The breeze had picked up enough that James decided to remove his hat. He was a stunning man with blue, piercing eyes and dark hair. His skin was bronzed by the sun but hands were soft and untouched by hard manual labor. He dressed well but without the trappings of a rich man. The three women who had been carousing in the market before, appeared and offered both men a drink. James refused, but Vane drank from the bottle. James declined the invitation for the fuck of a lifetime and asked the women to leave, but he watched them walk away intently.

 

“Nassau town is so much more interesting than it used to be,” James half sighed then turned his attention back to Vane. “I envy you. To be able to do what you want without the order that civilized life demands of you is alluring.”

 

“Civilized life keeps you from fucking a whore? First I’ve heard that. You need to get away from the stiff shirts more often.” Vane said. “Let me captain the Lark. I’ll get her to port.”

 

James looked stunned and then laughed nervously. “You jest.”

 

“I’m not. No one knows those waters better than I do. You can pay me and you know I’ll win any fight,” Vane said looking at James.

 

“I’ll never get it insured. You aren’t a registered captain they’d accept. How do I know you won’t run off with the goods yourself?” James lowered his voice.

 

“Fuck you. You know I won’t because you have the girl and you won’t need insurance if I sail the Lark. Think about how much you’d save.” Vane moved away from the table. He quickly found the vendor selling rum, bought some and returned to James. “It’s an easy choice.”

 

James Everleigh looked toward the ocean. The beach was obscured by a small hill, but the vast blue of the bay was a brilliant hue this morning. Three gulls with long white wings made a sweep around one of the ships anchored in the bay.

 

“The girl. Fucking hell. I should get a cut of this,” James swiped the bottle from Vane and drank from it then set it on the table with a thud. “I did some asking about the ship you ripped her from. It’s owned by a man named Essex but according to my source, it didn’t ferry prisoners. Half her story is plausible. Are you sure this is worth your time? You might get more from her if you sell her to a brothel.”

 

“If half her story is true, the other half is a lie and she’s covering something else up. She said she’s worth ransom, and we know, if Essex owned _Genoa_ there is a connection. I’m not going to ask for ransom until I know what she’s really worth,” Vane said taking the bottle back.

 

“All the while, the costs accumulate,” said James.

 

“You are getting work out of her. What more do you want? Let me captain the ship and you’ll have a fatter purse for it,” Vane looked at James then the bottle. “If she’s worth what I think she is, I’ll buy my own fucking ship.”

 

James again looked out at the ocean. The offer wasn’t just risky, it was stupid. To send a ship out uninsured was a short step toward financial ruin. The upside was, a cargo delivered to port without the added expense and with the lesser pay he knew he’d get Vane to take, made him consider the offer more seriously. Something about Vane’s insistence that Liliana was worth ransoming struck him as unreasonable, but the discovery of the name Essex brought him around to that too. Every time he thought Charles Vane was a drunk without a plan, a smart one emerged and took James off guard.

 

“I’ll talk it over with my associates,” he said after a long silence. “I’ll arrange a meeting two weeks from now. A dinner. Get some better clothes and come sober. I can’t promise anything because I don’t control all the purse strings but it’s appealing on its face. We need to talk about the risks.”

 

Vane nodded. “I want to see the girl.”

 

“You can see her when you come to my home,” James said. “I’m not one to beg, Charles, but I am begging you now to behave. The men I work with aren’t your sort and I need them more than I need you. Understood?”

 

Vane smiled, stood and nodded then walked off in the direction of the whores.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rats are resourceful creatures. Ship rats are very resourceful creatures. Living off the refuse of a ship requires some intelligence and living well requires that intelligence to be passed down to offspring. The _Genoa’s_ rats were always fat because they taught their young well. Their nests were built deep in the dry pockets of the bilge and were stuffed with bits of cloth, stolen leaves and bits of anything a rat might find useful.

 

Food was easy to find, but it wasn’t easy to steal. Hundreds of the scurrying animals had died because they were less stealthy than they should have been. Every ship had a cat or two to try to control the rats, but cats can be outsmarted and the _Genoa’s_ rats had navigated that obstacle as well.

 

In her refit, carpenters had left an unsealed passage between the galley and the hold. Sharp teeth and claws made quick work of the wood that stood in the way, and before her third voyage was complete, the ship rats had created holes in the walls. Holes were big enough for the rats, but not for a cat.

 

At any port, rats were transferred on and off ships. Generations were removed and new ones brought aboard bringing with them new blood and _Genoa’s_ rats were no exception. _Genoa_ however had a single rat that everyone aboard had seen once and tried to kill at least once. The crew dubbed the rat Arthur and Arthur’s history was long.

 

When the _Genoa_ began to sink, Arthur, king of rats was busy inside of a barrel of apples with the letters ESX stenciled on the side and that barrel floated to the surface a little less than a mile off Rum Cay. Arthur scurried on shore thus surviving the wreck. He used the barrel as a shelter on the beach for a while but three weeks later, a fisherman found the barrel and rolled it home and placed it at the end of a dock to hold fish. The apples were long gone, and when the barrel was cleaned out, Arthur escaped. Arthur then made a nest at a wharf just a few hundred feet from other ships ready to take on new rats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

William Harcourt was not a pretty man. He had suffered his entire life for his ugliness whether it was being bullied as a child or being scorned by women as a young man. He was a kinder man than some and he attended church regularly. What he lacked in social graces however, he made up for in wealth. He spent his life working hard to grow a financial empire that would make up for what he felt was stolen from him.

 

The year William Harcourt turned 27, he inherited a sizable fortune left to him by his father. Later that year, he bought four ships and three storehouses in three ports. By the time he was 33 his meager start in shipping became a well respected business. He married a woman named Harriet who never once seemed to care about his appearance and together they had one daughter and two sons. Harriet was a plain woman with very white pale skin and mousy drab hair. She was remarkably healthy and sturdy in stature, a trait she felt sure helped her through childbirth.

 

The Harcourt’s lived in one of the nicest homes just outside of Charleston. Two floors, a servant’s quarters, four outbuildings and a large kennel made up the estate known as Silver Hills Manor. Harriet managed the estate while business took William all over the Atlantic. They entertained often and Christmas at Silver Manor was an event that everyone within a hundred miles had heard of. Harriet and William maintained a functional courteous relationship. To call what they had between them love, would be a grossly wrong characterization. They operated well together and rarely got in each other's way. Love was saved for and lavished on their children.

 

Two boys, twins of 11 named Michael and Mark, and a daughter named Abitha were William and Harriet’s love. The children were not handsome either, all had strangely crooked teeth and Abitha’s plump features were exaggerated by her short frame. Whether by willful design or an accident of lifestyle, the children were very pampered and sheltered. Abitha was particularly isolated, had very few friends and had yet to have a social call with any young man. 

 

Two weeks after his meeting with Warren Essex, William Harcourt returned home. He was met at the gate of Silver Hills by the twins who excitedly asked questions after they climbed into their father’s carriage.

 

“We have a guest!” Michael blurted out.

 

“I was going to tell him!” Mark shouted punching his brother in the arm.

 

William gently reproached the boys and a wag of his finger and smiled. “Do you know who it is?”

 

Mark stole the spotlight before Michael could answer, “Mr. Essex. He gave us guns! Real hunting guns! He said we could take the dogs out and he’d show us how to shoot. Can we? Can we? Can we?”

 

Micheal’s voice joined Mark’s chant while William Harcourt’s face turned white. Any joy he felt a moment before had been replaced by an icy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He exited the carriage the moment it stopped in front of the house. He pushed aside the men who offered him a drink, to take his coat and welcome him home.

 

“Harriet!” William called out three times in the large foyer. A young woman approached, pointed to the music room and curtsied as she opened the doors for him. William strode inside and stood there for a moment. Abitha was playing the violin, and Warren and Harriet sat in quiet attention as she played. Harriet raised her finger to her lips to silence William before he could speak. When Abitha had finished the piece, Warren clapped and stood.

 

“William,” Warren smiled broadly. “How could you keep such jewels of beauty and elegance to yourself?”

 

Harriet and Abitha blushed deeply. William blew out a breath of frustration. He resented Essex as much as he feared and respected him. He knew this visit wasn’t a social call, but he had to play along.

 

“Indeed. I am a greedy man,” William smiled his most charming smile. “Abitha, why don’t you go and visit Charity? You have my permission to spend the night if you wish.”

 

Abitha shook her head. “We have a dinner all planned Father. I certainly can’t leave now. It would be so rude.” She smiled and tried to act with grace as she put her violin away.

 

“Your wife and daughter are delightful, William. I’d really like to dine with you all. I may have an interesting proposition everyone will want to hear.”

 

“No,” William said without hesitation. The resolve to stay calm and act graciously disappeared in a single word. 

 

Warren shot William a bemused look. “You haven’t even heard it yet, Harcourt.” The use of Harcourt signaled a return to formality between them.

 

“Father! How terribly rude. Mr. Essex should dine with us. He’s brought the boys rifles and mother a pretty broach and me lovely dress.”

 

Harriet, ever the diplomat, took William by the arm and excused herself with him, leaving Abitha and Warren alone. “It’s been two weeks since I’ve seen my husband, please make yourself comfortable and we’ll return soon.” 

 

In the time before he spoke next Warren formulated a plan. It hadn't been his original plan but William Harcourt's attitude was unacceptable. The lesson would need to leave a lasting indelible mark. 

 

“Would you show me the grounds?” Warren said to Abitha once they were alone.

 

“I’d love to!” Abitha half shouted.


	2. 2. Masts, Meals and Cane

Sugar cane is a messy affair to harvest. It must be burned, harvested close to the ground, soaked in boiling water then evaporated leaving sugar bricks. Sugar doesn’t pour out of a cane stalk as Liliana foolishly thought and watching the harvest process gave her a new appreciation for the sweetness in tea.

 

After two months of pretending to be a governess for the Everleigh’s, Liliana began debating what to do next. The honest truth, if she allowed it to filter in, was that this was the safest place she had been in the past year. The Everleigh children, Mary and Martha were sweet, well behaved and bonded with her faster than expected. James Everleigh was funny and well read although always very busy, and his wife, Grace, was a delightful woman who never complained.

 

Liliana’s arrival at the Everleigh’s home was frightening and relieving at the same time. While Charles Vane was no longer around, she dreamed about him murdering people aboard the _Genoa,_ she could sometimes smell the deep metallic oder of blood and would panic until she knew he wasn’t there and at times she simply thought in the middle of the night, he would break into the house and slash her throat.

 

It was Grace that made life bearable. Grace treated Liliana with warmth and compassion. When nightmares kept Liliana up, Grace stayed awake and drank hot frothy drinks with her. Grace gave Liliana a purpose with the children and set structure in her life. It had been so long since she’d had any definition to her life that even a fake life felt good. Grace ran a strict, but very fair house. The children were taught various studies three hours a day, and given manageable chores. Mary and Martha already knew how to sew and use the loom that Grace had brought with her from England. Both children were learning to play music and at least an hour of every was spent listening to the Bible. Managing the girls’ hair was half the morning on some days.

 

Liliana learned to bake bread, and cook with ingredients she’d never seen before. She went to church and listened to gossip but said very little about herself except for the well rehearsed script James had given her. The men who tried to speak with her were met with a quick smile and retreat, something James seemed endlessly amused by. It was a far different life from the one she knew still, it was better than a prison.

 

James Everleigh asked questions, but Liliana knew he didn’t believe everything she told him. He didn’t need to. She didn’t tell him everything any more than she had told Charles Vane everything. She told them both just enough to be truthful without exposing the entire story. A complicated dance of details to keep straight required attention and concentration when she spoke to James. After the first month had passed she began to believe that Charles Vane had forgotten her but when James mentioned the _Genoa_ and a detail about her last voyage the entire nightmare seemed closer than ever.

 

Dinner tonight with James’ business partners felt like a welcomed diversion. Grace had made an English pie and three chickens cooked three ways were to be served. She imagined there would be good wine and the dress that she had been working on for the past 5 weeks would have a purpose. The girls were being sent Ms. Green’s home because Grace felt certain they would be under foot and as Grace put it, “Four extra men in the house was enough to manage.”

 

When she arrived back at the house, Liliana could smell the freshly baked bread and at least ten other savory foods she couldn’t identify. The small curtained chamber off the children’s room was hers. It afforded a little privacy and on most night one or both of the girls slept with her. She took out the dress from a large chest and spread it out on the bed.

 

“Are you going to wear your new dress?” Grace had somehow sneaked into the room without Liliana hearing her. When Liliana jumped Grace placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and laughed. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you Lily.”

 

“I - “ she stammered for a moment. “I – no. Yes. I’d like to. Is it appropriate for tonight? I fear my manners may be forgotten completely if I don’t use them again.”

 

Grace nodded and sat on the bed. “Lily if I ask you a question, would you promise to answer with the truth?” Grace took a brush from the small table near the bed and began to brush Lilian’s hair.

 

The touch of the brush to her hair brought back an unbidden memory of happier times that filled Lilian’s eyes with tears. “Yes.”

 

“How did you get here? We’ve talked, I know about the ship that was rescued in the storm, but that wasn’t the truth was it? I know James and he has a good heart, but he and I have never spoken about a governess and I doubt he would have employed you just because you were available,” Grace continued as she brushed Lilian’s hair. “My first thought was that he fancied you and I was prepared to be understanding should that be the case, but he doesn’t look at you that way, not that I can see.”

 

Sounds from the kitchen broke the spell momentarily, but Grace continued on while Liliana remained very silent.

 

“We live a very insular life here. There is little if any society and gossip spreads fast,” Grace paused then set the brush down. “Is he sleeping with you?”

 

Liliana turned to face Grace. She was overwhelmed with emotion and took Grace’s hands in hers. She wondered how long that idea had been swirling in Grace’s head and how hard it must have been to be nice to her if that really is what she believed. Liliana shook her head as she spoke with a broken voice. “Of course not.”

 

“Then why are you here? The truth, please.”

 

“Grace, this is so complicated. I – I don’t know how much I can say. I mean there is a lot no one knows -” Her words was broke off when James called Grace’s name. “I’m sorry, Grace. I’m so sorry. I wish I could tell you everything.”

 

“Are you in trouble?” asked Grace.

 

“I – am in peril,” Liliana said choosing her words carefully. “But this has nothing to do with James or your family, I swear it.”

 

“If you are in danger, I think we are too”

 

“No Grace, I promise this has nothing to do with you.”

 

James walked into the room. “There you are.” He looked between Grace and Liliana. “What’s wrong?”

 

Grace stood up and smoothed her dress. “I’m sure it’ll all be sorted soon,” she smiled. There wasn’t a hint of concern in her voice, a skill Liliana had not mastered.

 

“Maybe I’ll stay in my room tonight,” Liliana whispered. She suddenly felt awful. Grace was right of course, and how Liliana hadn’t seen that felt reprehensible to her. The thought of Warren Essex coming anywhere near the Everleighs was sickening.

 

“Nonsense, you will not. We have guests and they’ll enjoy seeing a new face,” Grace said. If it wasn’t meant to sound like an order, it did. “I’ll send Nanna in with tonic to settle your nerves.” With that, Grace left the room and James was left looking bewildered.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“I -” Liliana bit on her lip. “I really shouldn’t be here.”

 

James looked at the door that Grace had gone through and then at Liliana. “You told her? Christ’s blood, please tell me you didn’t.”

 

“She knows I’m not who I say I am. She thought I was sleeping with you.”

 

James let out a long sigh. “I can’t deal with this right now. After dinner we can talk. Just get through the night without revealing anything more.” He walked out of the room.

 

Nanna, the house slave came in with a wooden tray, a cup, a small bottle and hot steaming tea in a teapot. “A few drops,” the older woman said and then left. Alone again, she poured the tea, added some sugar and then a few drops from the small bottle into it. After a sip she added more drops, and then still more. When she was dressed and had finished drinking the tea she laid on the bed and tried to calm her mind. It wasn’t long before the sound of male voices stirred Liliana from her short nap. The tonic had done its work; Liliana was completely relaxed.

 

Dinner began with introductions. There was Mr. Wilson, Mr. Van Alden and Mr Carter. The table was set for 7 but there was no mention of who the missing guest might be and Liliana was too busy answering questions and listening to stories to notice. A mulled wine was served alongside a cherry marbled cheese spread on a hard toast. James recounted a story he had heard about a couple living in London that had created a scandal when they invited the Mayor and his mistress to the same party. Mr. Carter recounted his last trip to Boston and presented Grace with a small box that contained a beautiful necklace.

 

Liliana had a deep conversation with Mr Van Alden about the Trojan Horse and why it was a cautionary tale for the present day. From there Mr. Wilson and Mr Carter joined the conversation and spoke about Greek myths and the importance of art. It was such a pleasant evening that Liliana let her guard down. She drank sherry, and two cups of the mulled wine that freed her mood and tongue. When they all sat down for dinner, Liliana hadn’t noticed Vane’s arrival. If any of the guests noticed the instant pale color in Liliana’s face, none of them mentioned it.

 

James introduced Vane as a sailing associate and a potential captain for their next shipping endeavor. Talk at the table turned to business. Food was served although Liliana barely tasted it. Her eyes couldn’t meet Vane’s but neither could she stop looking in his direction. Toward the end of the meal she was so lost in thought that when Grace spoke to her, it took several moments for Liliana to answer.

 

“Lily is teaching the children to read Latin, isn’t that right?” Grace asked again.

 

“Y-Yes. Yes. My uncle was a priest and he taught me. Mary and Martha are very quick learners,” Liliana eventually said.

 

“Where is your family?” Mr Wilson asked pleasantly enough.

 

“My mother has been gone since I was child,” Liliana lied and tried to concentrate on what she was saying. “My father -,” she paused and looked at the table. “I don’t know where he is.” That wasn’t a lie, but it was still hard to say.

 

“You’re effectively an orphan then. That’s a shame.”

 

The conversation moved on when Mr Carter addressed James. “I did some asking about the ship you mentioned,” he began.“The _Genoa_ is owned by the shipping company Essex and Sons and has been reported missing. The papers have already been started for the insurance claim. Some say it was taken down in the last storm,” he shrugged. “Not a lot on the cargo manifest. Household items on route to Saint John, guns it seems made up some of the claim and timber. Nothing remarkable that I could tell. The only strange bit I can say is once I started asking about her, two men from Essex and Sons paid me a visit. They claimed it was a visit to learn anything I might know about _Genoa’s_ disappearance, but I know that wasn’t the truth. They were hunting for information. They asked me about any surviving passengers I might have heard of and they specifically asked me if I’d contact them if I ever did. When I asked who the passengers were, one of the men said they were prisoners that they’d like to see come to justice.”

 

Liliana felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She made a whimpering sound and almost drew blood when she bit her lip. Her fingers dug into her leg through her dress as she tensed.

 

“That’s an interesting story,” Vane nodded and spoke before James could. “They must be some valuable prisoners for men to be hunting them even after the ship was declared a loss.” Vane looked at Liliana then over at James. “Hunting prisoners isn’t exactly the objective of any shipping company I know.”

 

“Why the interested in a downed ship?” Grace asked.

 

James answered. “A downed ship is a problem for us all my dear.”

 

“It could have been sunk in an attack. Pirates continue to be a threat everywhere,” Mr Carter interjected.

 

“We know all about the pirates of New Providence,” Grace curtly replied. “I’m glad they keep to the town. There is no amount of armed men that can make me feel safe when they are about.”

 

“It’s true Ma’am,” Vane responded. “No amount of armed men could save you if the crews from Nassau came inland to raid.”

 

Grace gasped and James put a hand on her arm as he spoke, “We all know the pirate crews are not that well organized. They can barely agree on how to split their own earnings, spend all their days whoring, drinking using up every bit of the money they make. Hardly a threat to us.”

 

Liliana watched Vane’s amused expression. She had expected him to be angry.

 

“The pirate crews take what they can from those too weak to defend what’s theirs. That sounds like a basic law of nature. I’ve never seen a shark hesitate to take bait,” he calmly stated.

 

“Pirates are a scourge to us all,” said Mr Van Alden. “They tip the balance of everyone’s financial scales.”

 

“Scales are meant to be tipped. The real question is not whether the world is balanced, but whether it’s fair and no crew in Nassau town will tell you it’s been fair to them. Still, you must know that the best way to beat an enemy is to make him your friend," said Vane.

 

James gave a quick laugh and Mr. Carter nodded. “That’s one philosophy, not mine because I have to pay for all this fairness.”

 

Liliana realized suddenly that the men at the table aside from James, didn’t know Vane was a part of a pirate crew. It made the entire conversation feel more perverse and wrong. She rose from her seat as gracefully as she could.

 

“Would you please excuse me? I find myself needing some air.” All the men stood as she left the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night air was unusually cold but Liliana didn’t mind. Walking through the cane field on the footpath made by the field slaves was the only place she knew no one would find her. She knew there were small rodents in the tall grass, but they seemed like the least of her troubles just now. She couldn’t understand what game Charles Vane was playing. Why hadn’t she been ransomed by now? Why was he waiting? Why was he dressed like a merchant at James’ dinner table? Everything about this was wrong. She knew her options were limited but there had to be another way out of this without being sent back Saint John’s prison.

 

Saint John’s prison with it's two wings; the cells and basement and “the apartments”, was not a happy memory.  The apartments were jail cells with better furnishings, food and sanitation. There was a priest that said mass once a week, maids and tea twice a day. Prisoners were allowed to walk the shoreline path once a day with an armed guard and to some, it may have seemed quite pleasant. Liliana had spent time in both wings of the prison and neither side was pleasant to her. Her back bore the scars of a whip and she had seen horrors she hoped no one else would ever have to see. Warren Essex was to blame for that.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone.” Vane’s said looking around. “A man could be murdered out here and he wouldn’t be found for days.”

 

“I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

 

“Why does that matter to me?" Vane asked.

 

“Why talk about murder if you aren’t trying to scare me?” Liliana kept walking.

 

“You are as dumb as you are a bother. If I killed you I’d have nothing. I’m not going to kill you,” he said. “And I’m not going to let you get killed either. That wouldn’t be smart.”

 

“I’m an investment to everyone. Why do I even bother trying to talk? Do you care at all about what happens to me? What if I go find and tell that captain on the _Ranger,_ that you took me off the ship alive and not dead? If you get your ransom, wouldn’t part of it be his and the rest of the crew’s?” There was a nasty edge in Liliana’s voice. “You stole from pirates.”

 

“Then I would kill you, dump your body out at sea and deny it all. You think it matters to me what happens to you? As long as you are breathing you’re worth ransom. The question is, how much and from whom can I get the most.”

 

“I hate you,” Liliana said. It seemed so weak but she was too exhausted to think of something witty to say.

 

“Are you connected to Essex and Sons?”

 

“No. I told you, find my father, he’s the one that can pay you the most. My cousin is a Spanish prince,” she lied for the twentieth time in one day.

 

“I’ve sent two letters and I don’t believe that part of the story. Why would Spanish royalty be in an island prison?” Vane asked. “I will find out the truth with or without you. I’m guessing Essex and Sons is the place to start looking.

 

“You can’t send me back to him. Please,” there was panic in her voice. “I’m begging you.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t send me back to Warren Essex,” Liliana started to feel sick and wrapped her arm around her stomach.

 

“If he pays the most, why wouldn’t I?” Vane asked and stood in front of Liliana halting her walk.

 

“He wants to marry me and kill me.”

 

“In which order?” asked Vane.

 

Liliana slapped Vane’s face then immediately backed up and looked horrified.

 

“I said I wouldn’t kill you, I didn’t say I wouldn’t hurt you,” he threatened. “Why are you so committed to being my enemy?”

 

“I -,” she stammered. “Please, you’ll get your money. Just find my father. I swear it. Warren Essex wants me to marry him because he plans to murder my father. I heard him. He’s going to kill him, after he’s married to me so that he can get controlling share in my father’s company.”

 

“That sounds like a lot of work. Why is the company so important? On second thought, I don’t care. I’ll send another letter and ask about your worth.”

 

“No. No. No. No. He thinks I’m dead, please don’t tell him I’m alive. I’m begging you. Please. I’ve seen him kill people. I’ve seen him torture people too.”

 

“You aren’t in control of what I do.”

 

“I’ll do anything you want. Do you want a ship of your own? I can do that. I can. I swear it,” she sounded desperate and felt it too.

 

Vane looked skeptical but very intrigued. “A ship? How?”

 

“One of my father’s enterprises is a shipping company. Ask him for a ship in exchange for me. Please find him and ask him.”

 

“I haven’t been able to find him yet and you’re expensive to keep.”

 

“I’ll make money. Whatever you want,” Liliana was openly shaking now.

 

“How are you going to make money? Whore by night?”

 

“I’ll be yours,” the moment that she said it she couldn’t believe her own ears, but thinking about Warren Essex and the plan she knew he had, prevented her from pulling it back. Whatever her fate now, it was tied with Vane’s. It took him so long to answer that Liliana felt foolish and as if she’d sunk to the lowest level of her life. She turned away and sighed. “I’m sorry. That was stupid.”

 

“It was. Take off your clothes,” was the reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Deep in the Black Forest a crew of fifteen men were busy cutting several large trees with wide trunks. It was slow going and it took two men on either side of a saw to cut through. The days began at dawn and ended just before dusk. Meals were taken at the cutting site, families came to visit, and church services were often conducted in the open air with the forest acting as a cathedral.

 

Horses pulled individual trunks away from the site where they were then cut into smaller pieces. Some trees were dragged off at their full height too and some of them became masts for ships. Some wood was milled and cut into rough pieces close to the cutting site but most of it was sent to various lumber mills and ship building yards. Andre and Green had always commissioned timber for their ships in the Black Forest and _Genoa’s_ refit demanded the best.

 

The main mast of _Genoa_ had been damaged once in a storm. Carpenters aboard her used spars to get her to port, but the rigging had forced a very small yet permanent curve to her central mast. When she was refit, that small curve was a problem that had to be addressed. The additional weight of the sails demanded they replace the entire structure.

 

The large wood trunks that arrived at the shipyard were tooled by hand. The wood was weathered and pitch was applied. Special care was given to any knots in the wood. The knots would be taken out and sealed with more resin. It was a long arduous journey from forest to ship, but the end result was nothing less than a masterpiece of naval architecture and structural engineering. There was a day of extra rations of wine and fresh cheese on the day the main mast was rooted under _Genoa's_ deck. 

 

When _Genoa_ sank off the coast of Rum Cay, her mast was still intact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warren Essex allowed Abitha to show him the impressive grounds and gardens of Silver Hills Manor. It was as impressive as any home he’d ever seen. While Warren was far wealthier, Harcourt’s home was appointed with the little touches of a family that were invested in their home. As they walked Warren noticed the marble of the Italian fountain in the central garden. He noted he paths that were meticulously groomed of leaves and errant pebbles, and found an interesting fence and gate at the eastern tip of the now blooming flower beds.

 

“Where does that lead?” Warren asked as he began walking in that direction.

 

“We aren’t allowed to leave using that gate,” Abitha said pensively. “This isn’t always the most civilized of places to live. Natives attack sometimes and we don’t have guns with us.”

 

“But we are adventurers, and not tame of heart,” Warren said dramatically. “Come, let’s just look.”

 

Abitha hesitated then relented. “There is a really pretty pond just down the way there. I haven’t been there for a few years. Wait did you hear someone call me?” She turned around.

 

“No, I didn’t” Warren smiled and lied, “I’m sure it was nothing. Shall we?” he asked opening the rusted gate latch with some effort.

 

Once the pair left the immaculate grounds of Silver Hills Manor, chaotic nature surrounded them making the effort to maintain the gardens more impressive. Ivy covered the ground and ancient gnarled trees rose to towering height just a few hundred feet from the gate. Pleasant bird calls filled the air and it smelled of moss and growing earth. Abitha took a moment to veer off the path to pick blackberries that she shared with Warren.

 

“Abitha can you keep a secret?” Warren asked as they walked toward a clearing.

 

“I’m the best at that,” Abitha grinned. “I have two brothers who are always getting in trouble.”

 

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” He continued to walk. The sunlight hit the water of the pond in the distance. “I traveled here with a young lady that needs a friend. I was wondering if you might be the one that could help her? I would be grateful and I would consider it an act of friendship between us. One I could repay you with anything thing ask. Her name is Cornelia. I took her in when she had no where else to go but she would make an excellent maid for you. You can’t tell your father this was my idea though. I’ll have her come to the house this afternoon to meet you?”

 

“A maid of my own? That would be nice. I’ve never had a companion before.” Abitha seemed very excited by the idea, and spoke louder than she usually did. “What could I ever ask of you?”

 

Abitha was so naive and easy to deceive that Warren felt a twinge of remorse. He hasn’t expected Abitha’s acceptance of Cornelia as a maid so quickly. Cornelia was a girl who tried to steal from Warren while he was walking the streets of London. He took her into his house and taught her skills she’d need to work for him. She had been a spy for him in the past, and he skills were exceptional. Warren had seen her make people believe many things and at times, she made him believe she was Liliana. Those nights made it hard to part with Cornelia but it was all for a good cause. Pretending to be a maid would be an easy task.

 

“Whatever payment you’d like; a new horse, new clothing, fine plates? A kiss?” Abitha stopped in her tracks and Warren knew he had found exactly the right leverage. “Would you like that?”

“I shouldn’t say yes.” Abitha said then licked her lip. “That would be wrong wouldn’t it?”

 

“But you said you are good at keeping secrets didn’t you? This could be our secret.”

 

“You won’t tell anyone?” Abitha asked. Color was rising in her cheeks, staining them in blotchy patches.

 

“Never.”

 

Warren took Abitha’s hand and walked with her toward the small pond. Once there he pulled her to him and kissed her. The small hesitation he felt from her was overcome quickly by deepening the kiss. In any other circumstance Warren would have quickly moved to something more intimate, but he was playing her like an instrument and every note demanded to be sustained. When she finally did pull away from him, Warren knew she’d do anything for him. Loneliness was a powerful instrument too.

 

It was Abitha who spoke first, although it took a long time to form words. “I feel like I could walk on air.”

 

Warren nodded in response but elected to let her make the next move.

 

“Can you do that again?” she half whispered.

 

Warren, once again nodded in silence and kissed Abitha passionately. This time as he kissed her, he drew her hand between his legs. The idea of having sex with Abitha was not appealing to him, but it was easy to fake it. He moaned and broke the kiss then stepped back from her. He looked her up and down and with minimal effort pretended to be frustrated.

 

“We should go back before anything more happens.” He offered her his arm but Abitha surprised him by attempting to kiss him again. He obliged her but cut it off quickly. “Abitha, if we don’t return, your parents will question why you were alone with me for so long.”

 

“I thought you liked me,” she looked close to tears.

 

“I do. Of course, I do,” Warren lied. It was just beginning to dawn on him that the girl might be a little slow in wit. “But I must protect your virtue as well.”

 

Abitha sighed and reluctantly stepped away from Warren. The smile was quick to return to her face and she took his arm and began leading him back home. “I am sure Cornelia and I will be best of friends.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was uneventful. Warren’s proposition to Harcourt was that he name a ship, recently purchased, after Abitha. William Harcourt hadn’t been able to say no while his daughter was at the table, but it seemed to Warren that Harcourt suspected something else was happening. Abitha was a mess of bubbly chatter overflowing the conversation with all manner of observations and comments. Warren took note of the pleasure that seemed to bring Harriet and he filed it away under useful knowledge to exploit later.

 

After dinner, they retired to a small drawing room. It was a beautifully decorated space with deep blue velvet coverings on the furniture and drapes to match. Large windows, that were worth more than most homes in the area, offered a view of the gardens Abitha and Warren strolled through this morning. Warren engaged in pleasant conversation with everyone until the subject of a maid for Abitha came up. It was Abitha who, much to Warren’s surprise, approached it expertly.

 

“Father, I’ve decided to employ a maid. She has served Lady Wiltshire in London, I’ve met her this afternoon and I think we will get along very well. It’s time for me to have help of my own, I’m almost 20 years old and Mama’s maid Darcy is too busy with the house and her needs to attend to me.”

 

Harcourt quietly contemplated for a moment and looked at his wife then Abitha. “Where did you find her, and have you discussed this with your mother?”

 

“She came here looking for employment and Mama and I met with her this afternoon. I like her Papa and she did my hair tonight. Isn’t it pretty? I really want a friend. I need a friend. I want you to do this for me.” By the time she was finished speaking her tone was insistent and bordering on hysterical.

 

“Calm, my darling. Calm. If your Mama has given it her blessing, than I shall too.” Harcourt smiled broadly accepting the sudden rush of affection in the form of hugs and kisses from Abitha.

 

Warren smiled too, but the only evidence of it was in his reflection in the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The jail cells of Saint Johns were built after the makeshift fort fell into disrepair and was sold into private hands. Before the Dutch West India Guinea Company took control and colonized the island, a smattering of enterprising men settled there. The native population was not impressed and skirmishes were frequent. The first use of the old fort was a storehouse for Essex shipping. In those days, the shipping company was run by Warren Essex’s grandfather Christopher, and while it was prosperous, it wasn’t always well organized. Saint John’s island was an easy staging point to provision from in an attempt to make Essex shipping more organized.

 

A cave deep inside the cliff made the first bastions of the little fort, and later were fit with iron grates to form cells with natural rock for walls. It was dark and smelled of the sea but it was dry and cool and easy to close off, making it an ideal place to store supplies, or people. Many years later, once Warren Essex created the cells of Saint John, he had another interesting stream of revenue; a private prison to make people disappear. By 1703 Warren Essex had placed 15 men in and 4 women in the cells. Each of them fetched a handsome yearly stipend paid directly to Warren Essex. 

 

Life in the little prison was strictly regimented and controlled. The prisoners were tasked with repackaging goods into crates and barrels and filling cargo nets with provisions in cloth sacks. Once a month, a ship would come into the bay, to exchange the crates and barrels. Food consisted of a nightly fish stew, some island fruits and occasionally flat bread. Water was ported in daily from a fresh water pool and waterfall a little over a mile from the structure. There was little variation in day to day life with the exception of a very rare visitor. Death wasn’t uncommon, but no one was executed in the tiny prison. Torture was used to keep everyone in compliance with whips used liberally. For the majority of the time, it was a quiet place with a well organized schedule.

 

Over the years, a second “wing” called the apartments was built. It was three rooms with dark paneling and luxurious beds. There was a small but very functional kitchen and a small pantry. A mosaic had been created in the floor and the central feature of the apartment was a tree that grew through an open air atrium. The apartments saw an occasional visitor and visiting captain but it was built for the days Warren Essex retreated there.

 

In the fall of 1706, a female prisoner arrived on the island. She was dressed in an immaculate looking dress that flowed freely in the breeze while her hair was contained in a bonnet. Her eyes were a brilliant hue of blue that many observes likened to the color of a peaceful sea. She had impeccable posture and walked with grace and purpose, even up the jagged cliff toward the Essex Cells. She was as out of place there as the fine china being repackaged below in the jail cells. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 


	3. 3. A Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be very triggering. Please be advised.

When the _Genoa_ was attacked by the _Katherine_ and _Ranger_ Charles Vane had no intention of capturing a prisoner. The easy fortune was in taking a share of goods off the ship, selling them and living well for a while. It was a simple formula that appealed to him and so far, had worked.

 

As time went by, Vane realized that the captains he was being asked to serve under were idiots and worse, they were weak. His one attempt to steer a vote for him as captain had failed spectacularly and left him with a bad taste but he was determined to seize the next opportunity to get his own crew and ship. Until then, he served the fools that sailed the black.

 

When the door to the hidden hold opened and the people inside flooded out in a gush of water, Vane hadn’t noticed the girl. The commotion of fighting soldiers and, and the boy aiming a gun at him put all his instincts into an automatic response. The boy shot the weapon and missed Vane’s head by less than an inch. He heard the bullet explode into a timber door frame just behind him and immediately thrust his sword forward. The sword easily slid into the soft flesh of the boy’s neck and he went down with a fountain of blood escaping the wound.

 

He felt the sting of a blade cut his arm and pivoted to see a woman, with overconfidence, attacking him. He shouted several times at her to stop but she wouldn’t break off. Again and again she lunged at him with a sword she could barely control and eventually she thrust too far forward and Vane grabbed her arm. From behind, someone else shot the woman in the head. She fell forward onto his sword. Vane pushed her away, pulling his sword from her body and saw the girl attempting to hide under the body of a fallen soldier.

 

Leaving her on the ship was a thought that crossed his mind. She might survive the ship going down and she wasn’t a threat. She might tell others about the pirates that had taken the ship, cementing more fear into merchant ships so that they would give up quickly. The crew however, began to round up the two other women, so Vane felt compelled to grab the one in his sight too. He dragged her to the _Katherine_ and bound her arms at the wrists with thick rope. _Genoa_ was sinking and both the _Katherine_ and the _Ranger_ set sail quickly. Vane helped get the Katherine underway and it was some hours before his attention returned to the girl.

 

The _Katherine_ was on her way to Nassau. She carried the majority of the goods stolen from _Genoa_ , although the crew decided to forgo some profits in order to provision both ships with the new guns. The gold pieces were a different matter. All the men wanted to get their hands on their share of the easily spendable wealth. The women were not forgotten either. Captain John Richards questioned them all one by one while Vane listened. Two of the women explained that they were brides for colonists but the third refused to speak except to give her name as Liliana, ask for water and demand that they all be given better accommodations. 

 

Captain John Richards wasn’t impressed with Liliana’s demands or her silence about who she was. He threatened to cut off her fingers, but Liliana, much to Vane’s surprise wouldn’t say more. The threat of being raped by any crew member that wanted her brought a panicked look to her eyes and a cheer from the crew, but she continued to hesitate. Eventually she offered an explanation: A courtesan on her way to Boston. That story placated Captain John Richards and he decided to sell them all to a brothel.

 

It was several minutes later when the girl Liliana grabbed Vane’s arm and tried to pull him close.

 

“I’m worth a fortune in ransom,” she whispered fiercely into his ear.

 

Vane pushed the girl away. Liliana’s words didn’t register immediately but he began thinking about what to do quickly thereafter. It could have been a desperate lie, but if she was worth something it could be just the leverage he’d been waiting for to win over the crew. Some details nagged at him like her clothes, her flawless skin and even her speech. Every chance he could, he studied the girl trying to decide if she was lying or worth the effort of ransom. He couldn't decide how old she was but settled on eighteen. She had the audacity to ask for better accomodations so she wasn't lacking courage, but the gamble of pulling Vane into her confidence with the whisper was foolish. He approached Captain John Richards and asked him if there might be more to the girl. The response wasn’t enthusiastic so Vane pressed him again and then again. 

 

"I think you should look into this further," Vane pressed on last time. 

 

"You are sounding desperate. When we get to Nassau, get laid. You'll feel better," the captain looked annoyed. 

 

By day’s end Captain John Richards had lost his temper in response to the women’s presence aboard his ship. Two men were fighting about who would fuck who and a few of the men weren’t paying attention to the work they were doing. Discipline aboard a ship was nothing short of mandatory and distractions could prove deadly. When one of the crew failed to secure some rigging because he was arguing with another about one of the women, the captain removed the temptation. Beginning with at the end of the short line, the captain shot one of the women. She fell unceremoniously over onto the second of the colonial brides. The second woman was shot mid scream. Vane watched until the captain leveled a gun to Liliana and then stepped between them.

 

“Let me have her.” Vane said.

 

“Move aside. This isn’t a negotiation,” the captain replied. The rest of the crew had stopped their normal tasks to watch the confrontation.

 

“My share of the prize for her then,” Vane said with no plan in mind about what came next. If the girl had lied, he’d be out a healthy share but there was still something about the way they had found her, her clothes and even the way she moved her hands. There was an audible sound of disbelief from the rest of the crew.

 

Captain John Richards sized up Vane and stepped back. “You aren’t fucking serious.” He looked between Liliana and Vane and then at the gun. Vane was not a small man and the captain didn’t look like he was itching for a fight with him. “You get her for the night. Then you kill her and be done with it. I hope it’s a fuck worth your share,” the captain shook his head. “It’s decisions like this that make a poor leader.” To the rest of the crew he added, “Get back to fucking work we are short from Nassau.”

 

Vane absorbed the insult and watched Captain John Richards retreat off deck. The comment about being a poor leader stung coming from a man who had bought his captaincy with paid votes. He then walked over to Liliana with heavy, purposeful steps. “You will do everything I say, when I say and how I say. You fuck up even once, and I’ll gladly throw you over the side without a head. Understood?”

 

“Thank you for saving me,” Liliana whispered and let out a long audible breath.

 

“I haven’t fucking saved you and this is going to get worse before it gets better,” Vane said. “You think he’s going to let me haul you off the ship to get ransom for you? No.” he was speaking very quiet and low now. “I will do exactly what they expect and you’re going to make them think you’re dead. That’s how you get off the ship alive.”

 

Liliana didn’t seem to comprehend what Vane was saying, but he didn’t care, he had a plan now and that was always the right way to start.

 

A galleon ship did not accommodate privacy. Everything that was done was done publicly. With the exception of the captain, none of the crew could claim any space for himself. A crew member might have a trunk to put his possessions in and a favorite hammock to sleep in, but nothing was guaranteed. Modesty was a virtue better left on shore. When night fell, Vane sat next to the girl and gave her what was left of a piece of hard tack. It wasn’t comfortable on deck, but it was quiet.

 

“Pull up your dress,” Vane said.

 

Liliana laughed quietly. “That’s funny.”

 

“I told you to do everything I said. He gave me the night with you. Do you think he expects us to play cards and sip tea while talking about the latest fashion? Do what’s expected or you aren’t getting off this ship breathing.” When Liliana simply stared at him in disbelief, Vane pushed her dress up for her.

 

“I am not doing this,” Liliana insisted. “And even if I wanted to, there are others around,” she tried to push her dress down again although the ropes that bound her arms made it hard. “Just pretend to kill me.”

 

At any other time Vane might have admired Liliana’s resolve and apparent lack of fear, but he wasn’t noticing anything except the gaze of the captain on him. Even on the dark deck with barely a half moon for illumination, Vane sensed it.

 

“I don’t have time for this. We are hours from Nassau. Make a choice right now. We fuck right now or you die right now,” Vane said and without waiting for an answer grabbed a handful of Liliana’s hair forcing her head to his to kiss her. He thought her instinct would be to fight but she didn’t actively resist him.

 

Vane continued to kiss her and then moved to cover her body with his. He took off his belt and put it around Liliana’s neck then he removed a short blade from his boot and began to slice the tender flesh inside of her thigh.

 

“I need you to scream,” he said as the blade drew blood and he simulated sex with her.

 

Liliana screamed in pain and began to struggle to get out from under him but Vane was much stronger and with each slice of the blade into the skin, a fresh scream emerged. He allowed her to move just enough to ensure that anyone still watching, saw her struggle.

 

“Stop,” Liliana sobbed in anguish.

 

Again and again he scored her skin, pretending to have her body. His trousers were now stained with her blood.He tucked the blade away and ten minutes later pulled the belt around Liliana’s throat lightly.

 

“Don’t fucking move,” Vane fiercely whispered into her ear. “You’re dead.”

 

Canvas on deck created an easy shroud that Vane wrapped around Liliana.

 

Dawn came quickly and within an hour, the _Katherine_ was anchored in Nassau’s bay. The sky was stormy and a cloud bank was forming to the east. The usual activity of securing the ship was done quickly. No one talked to Vane and everyone gave him a wide berth as if seeing him differently now. His clothing was still stained with blood.

 

Captain John Richards approached Vane. “Was it worth it?”

 

“Do you really care?” Vane asked helping to lift a box.

 

“No, I’m just trying to figure you out.”

 

“I got what I wanted,” Vane replied “That’s all that matters.”

 

"You're an animal Vane. I can't decide if you're an asset or a liability."

 

When it came time for Vane to disembark, he took the body wrapped in canvas, hoisted it over his shoulder and lowered it into one of the long boats. Not one member of the crew joined him on his row to shore and no one dared questioned him.

 

Vane knew this was a turning point.

 


	4. 4. Warren Essex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history of the forging of Warren Essex.

Forging steel requires extremes in temperatures and constant pressure. The addition of violence allows the steel to be molded and to make steel sharp, it is worn down until it reaches a sharp edge.

 

Warren Essex was like a piece of forged steel.

 

The winter of 1676 was a horrible year for infants. A rash and fever plagued the countryside of Folkestone and claimed the lives of four out of every ten babies born that year. Churches revived sermons meant to comfort the bereaved once a month, undertakers created special small boxes for tiny permanent residents and midwives cautioned mothers about allowing their infants out of the birthing room for the first 3 months.

 

Warren Essex was born at the height of the fever epidemic joining a family of four sisters. His birth was an ordeal on his mother’s body that she would never recover from. His birth caused bleeding so sever, that Agnes came very close to dying. He wasn’t given a name and the moment that his father, Christian Essex saw the rash on his little body, he took the infant to a church hospital and expected him to die. So sure was he of the child’s fate, he told his wife that their son was dead. Warren Essex did not die. He was strong enough to survive the fever and thrive but Christian Essex refused to take the child back into his home right away. Three months later when he did bring the child back under heavy duress from his father, Christian Essex, his wife Agnes refused to care for the child. At first Agnes refused to believe Warren was hers and then she decided that he was a curse on the family brought back from death by the Devil to torment them. The care of Warren fell to governesses, nannies and others.

 

An orphan in his own home is the way Warren described his upbringing. From a very early age he tried to win the affection of his mother, but she was emotionally unavailable. It wasn’t that Agnes didn’t love Warren; in her heart she felt strongly about him but she simply couldn’t bond with him. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, Agnes felt that Warren was corrupt. He was often sent to his Grandfather’s house where he found the love and affection he craved.

 

Fatherly direction was not missing from Warren’s life and as his only son, Christian Essex poured considerable resources into the education and care of his son. He carefully navigated the space between his wife and his son and his other children by not showing Warren any special treatment in public, but in private he was lavish with his gifts and care, often funneling opportunities through others toward him.

 

When he was 9 years old, Warren Essex was sent to sea to learn the basics of seamanship. While it was remarkably young for any child to be installed on a ship, Warren was insistent. The night he asked his mother for the favor of being allowed to sail on a merchant run despite the fact that his father and grandfather had said no, was a pivotal moment in his life. His mother agreed. Warren realized how powerful she was within the family. Before he left, his mother gifted him with a captain’s chest filled with letters, and kissed his head.

 

“I hope you don’t come back,” she said in a sad, wistful voice and then turned away.

 

The voyage to the West Indies was a long one for young Warren. The letters his mother had sent him with were her journal pages about why she couldn’t love him. He read about her guilt as a woman and a mother. He read about the curse she believed Warren was and he read about the way he had been abandoned to die as an infant. His mother had also written about his sisters and the way they too detested Warren. With the birth of a son, Essex Shipping would of course pass to him, and they hated him for that. Something in Warren snapped. He felt betrayal on the deepest level and vowed to make their lives as miserable as his had been. He emptied the chest of letters into the sea and gave the chest to a sailor who made him laugh.

 

 

Essex Shipping Company made sure that the youngest crew member was well cared for but they worked him hard. There were no special considerations given to Warren and he was exhausted before noon. Through it all, Warren learned everything he could and wasn’t afraid to get dirty, wet or bloody. Warren was both tall and large for his age giving him an older appearance and that in turn made the men expect more of Warren than was realistic, but he never complained. He only cried once, when the quartermaster threatened to have him flogged for not working fast enough. The captain of the ship would never have allowed it, but Warren hadn’t known that. They sailed for just a little over 8 months and upon his return, Warren decided that he would no longer live in his father’s house. He moved into his grandfather’s house and began years of study with tutors and at sea.

 

Warren didn’t speak to his mother or sisters for the next seven years. He busied himself making connections and friends with his grandfather’s contacts and meeting people he thought would help him. Once year he would attend a Christmas dinner, but he spoke to his father and the staff instead of the women in the house. The mere sight of them continued to generate seething anger. He learned to handle his family interactions by letter or through appointed staff.

 

Warren Essex’s 17th year was monumental. Christian Essex died suddenly. The will made modest provisions for his mother and sisters, but the bulk of Christian’s empire, went to Warren, to be realized on his 21st birthday. Later that year, Christopher Essex, died in his sleep and the remainder of Essex Shipping was handed to him. Warren was at sea when they both died and while he felt sad that they would no longer be in his life, he didn’t mourn. The company was run by a makeshift council of captains and accountants in Warren’s stead until he could manage things on his own. Warren wasted no time learning from them all and paying attention to every coin, every ledger balance and every ships profit or loss.

 

The family of Essex tried to carry on as usual. Agnes attempted to make amends with her son, but Warren saw it as manipulation and refused to speak with her. He explained in a letter to her, that on his 21st birthday, that she and the sister that was still living in his house, would no longer be welcome. He didn’t care where she went, but she would get nothing more from him.

 

Feelings came slow, but when Warren was invested in something, he was always completely invested in it. Women were no exception. He fell in love several times, but the combination of his intensity and his long stretches at sea made most women give up on him. He favored high end brothels and women that could be his match in bed. Polite society overlooked Warren’s indiscretions for the sake of his wealth and youth.

 

Two months before his 21st birthday Warren had been the given the position of first mate on the merchant ship Nemesis. On their way to Hispaniola Warren fell thirty feet from the main mast. He broke his arm at the wrist, his left leg in two places, three ribs and his collarbone in a hairline fracture. He drifted in and out of consciousness for two weeks and woke in a merchant’s home. It was there, Warren met Johann Winters and his daughter Katherine.

 

Johann Winters was a long time friend of Warren’s father Christopher. He was a well connected man of short stature and a quick wit. He sold oversaw a lively molasses trade. The captain of the Nemesis made the arrangements, a debt Warren would never forget.

 

Convalescing in their home, Warren developed a deep bond with the Winters. They played chess nightly, read and recited stories, and painfully helped Warren heal. His bones mended over time, but his muscles had become weak and it took him 3 months to walk straight again. Johann pushed Warren hard and through the pain until he was fully recovered.

 

Katherine and Warren developed a relationship that was deep, intimate and intense. Warren knew she wanted to marry him, but he didn’t feel ready and the more she insisted the more difficult it was for Warren, although he was beginning to realize that life without Katherine would be a cold place. Six months after his fall, and on the eve of his departure, Katherine told Warren she was pregnant. Warren told Katherine that he had to think about to do next. He left the house and boarded a ship that would take him home the next day. He spent all night thinking about Katherine and in the morning he decided he couldn’t live without her. Katherine however was sure that Warren’s departure meant he had abandoned her. Her body was found the bottom of a sea cliff later that day. Warren internalized the grief as anger. He felt betrayed and hostile toward any notion that Katherine hadn’t acted selfishly.

 

One year later he married Edith Brentwood, a mousy woman who catered to Warren’s every whim. She never argued with him, did everything he said and barely spoke. She gave him two sons over three years and died of a fever while she was carrying their third child and Warren stopped believing that he needed a wife at all.

 

Determined to make the lives of his sons better than his own, Warren Essex gave them everything, but while he was at sea, both boys were killed when a fire consumed the hunting lodge they were visiting. He was never the same. He grew colder, cruelty crept into his life and he stopped caring about anything except the business and an undefined way to get back at the world for the injustice he felt.

 

 

When he met Liliana Meadows, his entire world shifted once again.


	5. 5. Night's Inn

Liliana knew she’d heard him right and her mind flashed back to the night on the _Katherine_ when her flesh had been scored by Vane’s knife.

 

“Not here,” said Liliana.

 

“Do you torment all men, or is it just me?” Vane asked. “Not here? Where? Do you have a palace nearby?” he asked with sarcasm. “A Spanish prince’s home?”

 

“Of course not, but,” she said, dismissing his knowledge of her lie. She thought quickly forming thoughts as she spoke, “Do you want James and Grace to be the subject of further gossip? People already think I’m sleeping with James. Grace does.”

 

“Are you?” Vane snapped.

 

“You’re upset by that thought?” she asked incredulously. “I can be your whore, but being with someone else makes you mad? I can’t understand you. You won’t do what I ask you to for the ransom but you expect me to follow your every command. You make very specific choices about how you’ll hurt me and expect me not to argue with your choices. You send me to live with these people and put them all in danger then show up at his table and pretend you aren’t one of the very thieves they fear, that Grace fears. You tell me to shut up, to do as you say but won’t even listen to me when I tell you things. You want to throw me to Warren Essex who will kill my father and probably kill me, but,” she heaved in an angry breath, “You disapprove of me fucking your friend?”

 

“Are you done?” Vane quietly asked after a long moment of silence.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to stay away from Warren Essex but I am through pretending that any of this is right or acceptable. If you want me to pay for my safety with sex, I’ll do it, but that’s exactly what it is, I’m negotiating payment for your protection,” Liliana gritted out. She had managed to keep her voice down but just barely. “I want to be away from you just as much as you want to be away from me. We’re stuck with each other right now, but I swear you will get your ship. I swear you will get ransom and I swear I will repay whatever kindness you show me.”

 

“What kindness do you think I owe you?”

 

“I didn’t say owe.”

 

“All this because you don’t want to fuck in a field?”

 

Liliana started to say something, but stopped and simply said, “Yes.”

 

After some contemplation, Vane took Liliana’s hand and began to walk. “Come with me.”

 

“Where are you taking me now?” she asked, her voice dripping with anger. She felt as if he hadn’t heard anything she said.

 

“To find you a bed to negotiate on,” Vane said and continued to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The _Genoa’s_ correct manifest listed a small haul of items but a large trove of treasure in the form of gold coins. The ledger contained all the goods brought aboard at the Saint John’s prison and included a list of passengers and details about them. Tucked into the pages of the manifest were letters sent from the prison warden. All the letters were addressed to Warren Essex.

 

Six crates of rifles and two of pistols were loaded from the dock onto _Genoa_ just before her doomed voyage. The guns had been stolen from a ship off the Spanish coast and all bore the mark of San Juan de Ulúa. The guns were utilitarian with no special customization or augmentation, but they were as deadly as their ornate counterparts. Four casks of whale oil traded from Havana sat deep in _Genoa’s_ hold before they were removed from the sinking ship along side seven well packed crates of exceptional china. Ten crates of glass bottles, two barrels of wine and one of rum, and four large casks of gunpowder were pulled from the ship as well. Two sea chests with women’s clothing and effects were hauled onto the _Katherine_ from the _Genoa_ alongside their companion small chests with charts and telescopes contained inside.

 

The small chests that sat in a warehouse contained secrets that could bring down an empire, but no one had read those papers or looked at the charts once they were moved from the Katherine awaiting a buyer on shore.

 

It was the gold that stirred the excitement of the men aboard the _Ranger_ and the _Katherine_ but if the pirate crews had looked closer, the Genoa’s true prize would have been revealed to them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The trip back into Nassau was a silent one. Vane was grateful for the muteness of the girl, but he had more questions than he knew how to find answers for, and only she could resolve them. He’d lied to her earlier in the night when she’d asked about a response from her father. He had gotten a letter from an accountant who expressed condolences and wrote that Richard Henry Meadows had died five months prior. There was a form attached to send back if he was a creditor of the estate and another detailing the names of the trustees to contact until next of kin issues were remedied. The company name was signed as Star Line Navigation.

 

The whole affair was becoming more complicated than he was ready to admit and despite his insistence that he would spend a night with the girl in lieu of payment, the quartermaster had seen Vane paid from the _Genoa_ prize. It was enough to keep things going for a little while longer. The question that had to be reconciled now was, who would pay more, Essex or Star Line Navigation? He needed to hear the entire story from Liliana before he could decide.

 

Why he hadn’t told her the truth in the cane field was a mystery to him. He had gone there to confront her with the truth but he hadn’t been able to say it. He thought he could find some further information from her about Essex who seemed like the only viable choice for ransom at this point. Then she stood up to him yet again, didn’t cower and offered her body to him. Liliana didn’t act like any woman he knew. The ship, the storeroom and the cane field encounters played in his head on an endless loop. He was one part intrigued by her, one part upset by the way that made him feel. He didn’t care about her, but he couldn’t escape the fantasy of wanting to keep her for himself. Business wasn’t about what you felt, but what you want, Vane reminded himself whenever he thought about her.

 

It was a calculated risk to take Liliana into town. Vane had a story ready, but he hoped to avoid seeing anyone. It was well past midnight when they arrived, but the brothel and inn Vane took her to was always open. It was called the Night’s Inn and it was far pricier than most places on the island. He made arrangements and gave coins to a man sitting at a table playing dice with another, then led the girl up to a small but functional room. There was a chest, a table, two chairs, a bed and a wash basin. Moments after he opened the door a young woman from the inn followed them inside, filled the basin and water pitcher from a bucket then left linen strips beside them. She lit two oil lamps and a series of candles on a table fixture before leaving. A young boy brought in a tray with bread and salted pork and a large bottle of rum. As the boy left and closed the door Vane looked at Liliana.

 

Vane took off his jacket and then addressed Liliana. “This night was one large expenditure. Between the new clothes, and this room, I could have had four whores and three bottles of rum and more.” He sat down on the side of the bed.

 

“Maybe I’m worth it,” Liliana said. Her expression was defiance.

 

“Worth four whores? That’s a wild boast. How much skill do you think you have?” Vane smirked. “Show me.”

 

Liliana hesitated, while Vane drank, and watched her peeling off the layers of clothing. Her hands trembled until she wore just a shift. Rather than impatience, Vane experienced a satisfying pleasure in the anticipation.

 

“I can’t take this,” she indicated her shift, “off.”

 

“Why not?” Vane asked after a drink from the bottle.

 

“It’s laced in the back. Someone always helps me do it,” Liliana frowned.

 

“Come here,” Vane motioned to her and held out the bottle.

 

Liliana took one step forward then stopped. “I am not pretty under this.”

 

“Beauty is less of an issue than you think. Willing flesh is more important than you know. Most women are attractive in some way and if they aren’t, the dark hides ugly as much as it conceals beauty.”

 

“I’m not prideful and vanity is a sin,” she frowned again.

 

Vane offered her the bottle once more and motioned her to step forward. “You are beautiful in the way your world says you should be.”

 

When she didn’t step forward he rose from his chair and stepped closer to her. He placed the bottle into her hands and to his surprise, she drank from it in long gulps. He began to unlace the shift and pulled the material open. The more he unlaced, the more he saw of the mistakable healed wounds from a whip. They had faded to a light pink color but they were very visible on the pale white of her back. Vane cringed at the thought of a whip. He’d felt that sting himself and it was agony to feel and misery to heal from. He traced his finger down the length of one of the marks that crisscrossed her back.

 

“Who did this to you?” Vane asked.

 

“Warren Essex,” Liliana shivered when he touched the scar and drank deeply from the bottle. “You see? I’m not beautiful.”

 

“Tell me why he did this,” he continued to trace the lines of her scars through the opening of the shift.

 

She didn’t answer at first, but then Liliana drank again and yet again. “I made him upset.”

 

“How?” asked Vane.

 

“He asked me to write a letter. I refused. He wrote the letter then told me to sign it. I refused. He took me down to a jail cell and chained me there,” she said after she took another drink and large swallow. “On the fourth day, he came back and told me to sign the letter. I refused again so he whipped me. The next day, he brought a boy who had been sent to the prison.”

 

“Your brother?”

 

“He wasn’t my brother. I’m sorry that was a lie. I-,” she turned to face him and then continued. “Warren brought that boy to the cell and tortured him in front of me all the while telling me I could end his suffering if I signed the letter. In the end I agreed. When they started burning his flesh, it was too much.” After a moment of silence she continued. “After I signed the letter he told me that he had already made arrangements to marry me and that the ceremony was a formality. He asked me to join him in our wedding bed. I said no, but I knew he wasn’t going to take no for an answer for long so I told him that I was a virgin and deserved a proper large wedding before we were together. I know he didn’t want to agree, but I swore an oath to him that I’d be obedient to him in every way if he allowed me this one favor.”

 

“Did you mean to honor it?” Vane unexpectedly felt a rush of protective anger but checked it quickly. She was a business investment nothing more, he reminded himself.

 

“Of course not, but the oath was enough to make him believe I would. I swore on my father’s life.”

 

Vane considered her for a moment. Did she ever tell the whole truth or was everything a layer of lies and fact? He took the rum from her and raised an eyebrow at the volume missing from the container then set it down on the floor. Her strength was impressive but the consistency of lies made it hard to take her seriously. Neither of them it seemed, was honest with the other. Seeing her as an equal on any level was disturbing.

 

“Don’t pity me. I don’t need your pity,” Liliana said, shaking her head slowly. “I know how to hurt Warren Essex when I leave here. My father can use the information I have against Warren and he won’t trouble us again.”

 

“You speak in riddles as if I’ll understand you’re meaning, but I don’t.” He put up his hand before she could speak again to silence her, walked her backwards to the bed then pulled her toward him then stood up and removed his shirt. The whip mark scars were old and numerous.

 

“I don’t care about your scars. I have them too,” he said. “They remind me that being weak is a step closer to death. You’ve been kissed by death twice that I can see, and you survived, that makes you exceptionally strong. Strength has its own attraction.”

 

Liliana looked lost for words. She attempted to kiss him but he stopped her. She pulled back with a confused expression.

 

“If I send you back to him and you aren’t what he expects, you might be worth less. You should sleep. I need to get you back in the morning before anyone can see you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The moon passed over the sky illuminating the water on the horizon. Liliana watched the black water from the small open shuttered window. There was a soft breeze that kept the mosquitoes at bay and it kept the temperature down. The candles had burned to stubs on the table giving the room a last glimpse of light before the coming dawn.

 

With Vane sleeping on the bed, she was alone with her thoughts. Thinking straight was her forte, she reminded herself. There was a way to make this man see her as something more than cash but she felt unsure of what move to make next.

 

There was a part of her that felt strangely rebuked by him. Despite feeling that the circumstances under which her brought her here were insidious, his rejection stung. Everything about him was so wrong, from the way he treated everyone to the way he didn’t seem to care. Making him care about her simply wasn’t possible, but making him care about a ship was. Somehow she had to use that.

 

Vane was like Warren Essex. They were two sides of the same coin and both of them saw her as leverage toward their own design. It stood to reason then, that she’d need to treat him like Warren Essex. She thought about getting a message to the captain of the _Katherine_ but she didn’t have enough information for that and it was possible he would kill her if he found out she was alive. She needed something to use against him. She thought about luring information from James, but she couldn’t get past the idea of anything malicious touching the Everleighs.

 

Liliana wanted to feel powerful but finding that power seemed unattainable. A life with Warren Essex as short as that may be for her, was an excruciating thought. Anything she could do to thwart him felt right. Warren Essex liked to inflict pain and Liliana had seen it distinctly the night he tortured the boy. It was Warren’s weakness. What was Vane’s, she wondered. An idea began to take form in her mind and within an hour she knew what she had to do.

 

Vane stirred in his sleep as the sun was just breaching the sky with faint light. Liliana, still in her shift, slid her body against his. He had scars everywhere and running her finger down his chest, she wondered about each one. For as violent a man as Warren Essex was, he didn’t seem to encounter violence himself. Vane’s body bore the marks of a man in constant conflict. She continued to explore his body with light caresses until she reached the mark of a flogging that wrapped around his shoulder. She kissed it.

 

“We are not made for pain,” she whispered against his skin. Her fingers returned to their exploration, although the journey was short.

 

Vane’s hand grasped hers in a lock that made her wince. She pulled it away with a very light twist and continued to touch him. Her gaze locked on his.

 

“I want to be with you,” she said without hesitation. “I think you want me too. If you’re afraid of ruining your investment because you are giving me to him, I won’t tell him.”

 

“He’ll know.”

 

“Is that a no?” Liliana asked. Her gazed stayed fixed on his.“Teach me more than he will. I want this.”

 

“Is it me you want or just to spite him?” Vane had already begun to pull her to him.

 

“Does it really matter right now?” she asked before attempting to kiss him again. This time he didn’t resist.

 

“Not right now, no,” Vane replied.

 

Liliana felt a victorious surge of power. She didn’t know if being with him would further her plan, but she wanted to take the power of sex for herself and away from anyone else.

 

There was nothing tender or meaningful in the sex but it felt good. The first thrust hurt enough to make her think she’d made a mistake, but it didn’t last long. Her body quickly responded to his as if it knew what to do without any conscious thought at all. He kissed her skin, breathed hard against her ear and groaned with pleasure whenever she touched him and she began to use her touch just to hear his response. Arousing his response was intoxicating. Liliana was shocked at the remarkable addictive quality to the sex. It was no wonder people chased it to the ends of the earth; passion was a force to be reckoned with. The soft ache that lingered inside of her before she slept, was intensely satisfying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shipwrecks have a way of giving up their secrets in languid ways. Small clues wash up on sandy beaches without revealing locations and over time, they send signals to shores they reside beside. Rum Cay had miles of pristine, white shoreline filled with sand brought in from shallow reefs that surrounded the island. It was easy to spot pieces of cargo from wrecked ships on her beaches, but harder to pinpoint where the submersed vessel might be.

 

The cargo of the _Genoa_ was easier to identify because the packing containers bore the unmistakable mark of Essex and Sons. Enterprising salvaging locals who happened upon the parts of the freight were uninterested in where it came, but fascinated by the potential value of the items. There wasn’t much for the men and women of Rum Cay to cash in on from the _Genoa_ but at least one barrel of rum and one barrel of whale oil ended up on shore. The rum was taken and the container never seen again, but the whale oil was sold to a merchant who then loaded it on a ship bound for Port Royal. In Port Royal, it was offloaded to a warehouse where it sat until it could be sold again.

 

Inside the barrel of whale oil were gems, stolen from a Spanish ship by pirates off the coast of Hispaniola. The barrel bore the mark of Essex and Sons.

 


	6. 6. Pirates, Plans & Change

Warren Essex waited in a meeting room with a wooden table and several large tables. It was the room Star Line Navigation used to hold meetings and today the trustees would meet here according to his information. With some trepidation, Warren walked to a small table and read a document without picking it up. His breath caught in his throat and a cough formed. Liliana Meadows was alive and she was being held for ransom. His plan had been to make inquires about Star Line’s financial stability and future plans. He had thought that a merger might put him in a better position to acquire the assets he needed.

 

Now, three thoughts formed in Warren’s head; he would need a story justifying his knowledge about the ransom. He had to get a message to the one holding her as a hostage. Lastly, he needed Star Line Navigation to lead in her rescue.

 

He walked back to the table and sat down. After a disappointing few weeks with no new information from Cornelia other than what Abitha ate, drank and gossiped about, he was losing patience with the whole endeavor. The revelation that Liliana was alive, changed his outlook significantly.

 

It was Richard and Harcourt that had come to Warren with allegations of piracy and fraud. They were right. For years, Warren Essex had purchased insurance on ships, paid pirate crews to take the cargo and then bought it back from them to resell. The arrangement had netted him hundreds of thousands in profit and his prison at St John’s gave the operation a staging point. The prisoners repackaged goods that were sold to Colonial ports. From time to time the pirates would run off with goods, but the insurance ensured he was covered for that loss. To keep suspicion off his ships, Warren would commission other shipping lines to sail for him and that’s how Richard and Harcourt eventually discovered his ruse.

 

Richard however was not as careful with his daughter as he was with his company. Warren easily discovered her location and had her abducted. He told Richard that as long as the information was kept secret, his daughter would be safe but his plans changed after he met Liliana Meadows. Unlike most women he knew, she was literate and well schooled. She was a quick thinker and easily his equal or close to it in wits. She had beauty that was completely ignored and unrefined like a gem covered by a layer of silt. With some polishing, she could be stunning. The more he knew her, the more he became obsessed with having her. He spent weeks at St. John’s just to be with her. She hated him of course, but that didn’t matter to Warren. She would eventually be brought to heel, it was just a matter of time. The idea of taking Star Line Navigation came later, but it was a logical extension of a life with her. It would be hell for a while, he’d thought, but the advantages far outweighed the potential problems.

 

“Nothing has changed,” Warren smiled talking to himself quietly.

 

Warren’s thoughts were disrupted when the trustees began filtering in. There were seven men in all, and one scribe who sat at the desk by the window. The men were well dressed, all wore fashionable wigs, and all looked at Warren suspiciously. A portly man told him it was a closed meeting.

 

“I have come to assume the risk of rescuing the heiress Liliana Meadows,” Warren began without any formal introduction. “I ask only for whatever part of the ransom you intend to pay.”

 

The members of the board looked between one another. The portly man introduced himself as Collin Viver.

 

“And you are?” Collin asked, with a degree of hesitation.

 

“Warren Essex. Essex and Sons Shipping. Richard Meadows and I did business together. I proposed to his daughter just a few days before she was taken. I assumed she was dead, but I understand she’s been captured and held for ransom. Let me retrieve her.”

 

There was murmuring from the board members and it lasted for a sometime.

 

“We know your name Lord Essex,” a smaller man with a dark wig and large jowls said. “But if you’ll excuse the directness of this question, how exactly did you learn about Miss Meadows? We have only just discovered it today. And where have your interests been in her well being before now?”

 

“Word travels fast through the ports, and spies are everywhere, and if you’ll forgive my saying so, Sir, you do not know what resources I have spent searching for her,” Warren said, and then watched their reactions.

 

They murmured again. “He is asking for a ship,” one of them said.

 

“Then give him a ship,” Warren said. “Are you questioning her worth? If I put up the collateral needed for half the cost, would that help? We can draft it now.”

 

“We haven’t had a chance to discuss the issue, Lord Essex. Richard had accepted your proposal to his daughter before his death. That is outlined in a letter to his sister, but there are numerous legal questions around this issue. May we please confer? The antechamber would be fine if you please,” Collin said dismissively.

 

Warren hesitated but nodded and then walked out into the adjoining room. The floor was Italian made and decorated with a gold leaf flourish on every fourth tile. There were large paintings depicting sea battles and ocean panoramas dotted with ships under full sail. The chair he sat in had a cushioned seat but it was plain and seemed out of place in the ornate room.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Warren thought through the answers the trustees might give and what his answers would be. The best possible scenarios and the worst played out in his head and he steered them all toward his will. Star Line Navigation was about to his, he could almost taste it.

 

Raised voices were heard from behind the large, closed doors. Warren couldn’t hear what was being said, but it was a lively discussion, he surmised. For close to an hour they talked until the doors once again opened and Collin motioned Warren inside. When he was properly seated Collin addressed Warren.

 

“It’s been no secret, that Essex and Sons and Star Line Navigation have cooperated to mutual benefit with each other. It is also important to note that Richard’s papers contained a document of prenuptial arrangement that outlined the conditions of marriage to be satisfied before the estate could be passed to Liliana. Item one dealt with the exclusion of any living male heir. Richard had none. Item two dealt with the express wish that Liliana Meadow’s first born male child shall inherit the estate upon reaching the age of 24 and that any subsequent children born will share in percentages of the estate. Item three details that a marriage must meet the following conditions; the husband must not acquire any land or property held by the estate until a male heir is born and that a dowry of items listed in a separate document be the wealth brought to the marriage.”

 

“That seems rather unenforceable,” Warren interjected. “Marriage would bring all property to the table.”

 

“Richard was quite thorough in this regard I’m afraid. The dowry, which is substantial and certainly a handsome collection of his various holdings would be the only legal tender issued at the time of marriage. Documents have been filed that protect Star Line Navigation from the assimilation of property through any marriage,” Collin paused, took a long breath and then continued. “However, we recognize that these are extraordinary events and as a matter of executive course, are willing to extend a trustee seat to you for Liliana Meadow’s sake. It seems fair that someone of Richard’s family have representation.”

 

Warren rubbed his jaw. He hadn’t realized that his jaw was clenched. Richard was outsmarting him from the grave. “And what happens if Liliana dies before a male child is born?”

 

“Ah, this was a clear item,” Collin said. He walked to the scribe sitting at the small table who shuffled papers until he found the proper document. Collin read: “If Liliana Katherine Meadows dies without a male heir, which is what we believed happened until this morning, Star Line Navigation will be hence forth dissolved in one year’s time, with its assets to be sold, at fair market prices, and the proceeds to go to St. Mary’s of the rural parish of Keswick.”

 

“How perfectly thorough of him,” Warren said. He was irritated now. A seat at the table on the trustee board was however, nothing to walk away from. It wasn’t the entire goal, but there was time to work out new details. “I will accept those terms.”

 

Collectively the men at the table nodded and seemed relieved.

 

“What are the ransom stipulations?” Warren asked Collin.

 

“A ship. More specifically, a galleon.”

 

“And will you give him that?”

 

Collin shook his head. “How can we? We cannot give a criminal a ship. We would be liable for his crimes done with the ship.”

 

“Legitimize the transaction,” Warren began. “Give him a charter to run free and clear, our goods with a profit margin he can’t say no to.”

 

“Offer him a captaincy in the fleet? Are you mad? He’ll take the ship and flee.”

 

“Insurance on the ship will assure that any such action will brand him an outlaw and the ship taken by an act of piracy.”

 

The members of the board conferred in whispers.

 

“It seems less than honest,” said one of the men.

 

“We don’t know he’ll do anything other than what we offer,” Warren insisted. “Liliana will be safe, we will be protected, and this man will do whatever he will.”

 

Collin held a vote and five to two, the motion was carried.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

James and Grace Everleigh often talked long into the night. One of the reasons they got along so well after 11 years of marriage was their ability to put everything aside and just talk. Together they raised Martha and Mary and while James longed for a son, he felt content on most days. The routine of everyday life was, at times, predictable but it was interesting and satisfying. The Everleighs were richer than most, but not as rich as some of the larger plantation owners and while material wealth provided comfort, James began to realize some hard truths. Without a son to pass the land he’d worked so hard to tame, he would have to think about marriages for his daughters more seriously. The topic of marriages for the girls was one of the very few thing Grace and James disagreed on. The arrival of Liliana Meadows changed that.

 

The night of the dinner with James’ associates changed the entire dynamic between James, Liliana, Vane and Grace. Grace was disheartened by Liliana’s absence that night and the next one and the one after that. Grace scrambled to explain the governess’ absence and lied to her children. When Liliana returned the relationship between them was colder and while Grace understood the impulsiveness of youth, she was troubled by Liliana’s choice of a man and her seeming disregard for how it would look to others.

 

James’ reaction was harsher. He was angry at Liliana and Vane but when he took the time to think about the whole situation, he was angriest at himself for allowing his family to be mixed up in Vane’s plan. The night Vane returned Liliana to James’ house, James demanded to hear the entire truth about what Vane’s plan was. Vane dismissed James’ concerns and they argued so loudly that Grace had intervened and bravely asked Vane to leave. Vane tried to take Liliana with him, but Grace again intervened, telling Vane that Liliana deserved better than to be treated like his cheap doxy. Vane looked like he was going to press the issue further, but when James drew a pistol on Vane, he’d angrily left.

 

Grace and James had fought bitterly that night. James had explained a part of the story to his wife and she reacted with a wrath that he’d never seen from her before. She demanded that James immediately interrupt whatever plan for ransom Vane had and get her home without delay. It was at that point, James told Grace about his unique exploits with Vane.

 

“Is he holding you hostage as well? What threats has he leveled to you? Tell your partners! James, I ask you for so little, and tonight I ask you to solve this for us all. Find a way to get her away from us before we are ruined,” Grace demanded.

 

In the end, James was forced to agree that the best solution was to deal with Vane and Liliana on his terms. After a long talk with Liliana she told him about the demand for the ship and other details. James set his own plan into motion and wrote ensured delivery of a letter to Star Line Navigation. With any luck, he would get Liliana off the island, Vane a ship, and his own life back to normal.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 7. Loyalties and Lies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Liliana listened to the twins recite passages from the Bible. It was a hot afternoon made worse by a weakening of the normally brisk breeze. A colorful tropical bird perched outside and made one loud call after another until its mate flew to its side. Mary tapped Lilian’s arm and frowned at her, but Liliana didn’t understand why Mary was upset. She may have been sitting in the dining room, but her mind was miles away.

 

The days and nights she’d spent in Nassau town with Vane were confusing at best and impossible to reconcile. In the month that had passed, no matter how many time she replayed the scenes in her head for clarity, nothing made sense. She hated the way he made her feel; simultaneously a transaction and yet intensely intimate. The latter feeling was by design. She’d set out to convince him that he shouldn’t turn her over to Warren but she wasn’t sure that message was received and she couldn’t help thinking the blow back was cascading out of control.

 

Liliana's mind drifted to a time before her mother left her father for another man. Helen Meadows would tell her daughter stories of Ancient Greece and Rome. At night, Helen would brush her daughters hair and recount one of hundreds of stories or myths and Liliana would listen intently. The story she loved was that of the Trojan War and her mother’s namesake, Helen of Troy. Long hours were spent recounting the Eris’ Golden Apple of Discord and how Paris was asked to judge the fairest of the goddesses at a wedding to which the Eris had not been invited. The subsequent promise by Athena that he could have the most beautiful woman in the world. Paris took Helen as his prize and the Greek kings rallied to reclaim her, starting the Trojan War. It was only Odysseus’ treachery; a peace offering gift in the form of a giant wooden horse, that ended the war.

 

The story seemed important to Liliana for some lesson contained deep within, although she kept struggling with which details made the story relevant. Maybe Vane was the Trojan Horse, a man not at all what he seemed and hiding secrets, waiting for his enemies to believe he was not a threat so that he could take them by surprise.

 

Mary tapped Liliana’s shoulder again. “Are you listening to me? I said we should go feed the goats now.”

 

“Of course, yes,” Liliana nodded and rose from her seat.

 

In the fenced area that contained the goats, Liliana tried to focus on the girls but her mind refused to cooperate. While the girls fed the animals, Liliana sat on a bench just outside the pen. She thought about Vane and an involuntary shiver of pleasure brought with it a sharp intake of breath. It was maddening to be so sure that she was using him, while knowing he was using her back. For three days and three nights she thought she knew what she was doing, but now everything was clouded again. There was no way to contact him. No way to ask him who he would negotiate with for ransom, and no way to know what effect she may have had on him.

 

Grace appeared at the door and called them all to the house. When they arrived, Grace told Mary and Martha they would be leaving to attend a special theater and song concert at the church. Liliana began to walk with them but Grace shook her head at Liliana.

 

“I’d like you to stay,” Grace quietly insisted.

 

When the girls were gone, Grace invited Liliana into the parlor room, reserved for entertaining guests and had tea served with the sweet biscuits Liliana enjoyed so much.

 

“I thought we could talk just you and I,” Grace began.

 

“I know your angry with me Grace, I’m sorry. I really am. You have all been so good to me,” Liliana said. She wasn’t sure where this was going, but she knew Grace was upset with her and had been ever since she’d returned from her nights with Vane.

 

“I’m going to explain some things Lilly, and I want you to listen. I want you to know this comes out of care for you and not to make you feel uncomfortable or insulted. I’m going to be very direct. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Liliana said. She suddenly felt very uneasy.

 

Grace took a sip of the dark tea and looked pensive. “James and I had a very long talk after you came back from Nassau Town. Do you know that the night you left with that man, I was in tears because I believed he was going to hurt you? I screamed at James to find you and was sure some harm had come to you.”

 

“I’m sorry. I really am,” Liliana said.

 

“Just listen. Please. This man you were with? He is not the kind of man a woman like you should be around for any reason and I understand he has you under duress. James told me this man has thrown his lot in with the pirates and no matter what favors he has done for James, he is dangerous. They all are. There are consequences to being associated with such men and none of those outcomes will put you in the light you should be seen.”

 

While Grace spoke Liliana tried to process what she was saying.

 

“This is hard to ask, but I am going to because I care grown to care for you. These past 3 months have been wonderful for the girls, and if I’m honest, for me as well.” Grace shifted her position and faced Liliana directly. “Did he hurt you? Did he make you do things you didn’t want to? Do you understand what I’m asking? Intimate things?”

 

Liliana’s cheeks burned with the brilliant red hue of blush. “Grace, I -,” she paused before continuing. “He didn’t force me to sleep in his bed, if that’s what you are asking.” Grace’s expression softened until Liliana spoke again. “I did so willingly.”

 

James chose that moment to walk into the room. Liliana inwardly groaned. Deafening silence filled the room for the next 5 minutes. Liliana wanted to rush in with an explanation or a reason, but any explanation would include her willful deception of the man using sex.

 

“You fucked him willingly?” James asked.

 

The incredulous tone in James’ voice made Liliana cringe. Grace shot James a hard look at his choice of words, but James was not done.

 

“Do you know what kind of man he is? Set aside the fact that he abducted you off a ship, making him a criminal to start. Set aside the idea that he is ransoming you to the highest bidder. Set aside the fact that he spends his time on shore in the company of whores, beggars and thieves. He is beneath your station in life on every account and I believe you know that. What game could you possibly be playing that makes you think fucking him is the way to win? He told me how he got you off that ship. Were you so enthusiastic a victim? Or are you that desperate a whore?” James said.

 

“James!” Grace rose to her feet and knocked a tea cup over then scrambled to clean the spilled tea.

 

Liliana was stunned but she was able to form a reply. “You do business with him. You allow him into your home. You let him meet your wife and from the very beginning you have known how he got me here. Suddenly he is a devil sent from hell to walk the earth?”

 

“You’re missing the point. What did you expect would happen here?” James asked. “That he would take you as a bride? That you’d rescue him from piracy? Liliana, he’s not the man you think he is. And yes, I know the risk I’ve taken, but I’m a man. I’m married. I have options. You don’t have those options. I know for a fact that your ransom is being worked out as we speak and now I’m convinced that you should never see Charles Vane again. While I’m sure Grace was trying to help, I’ll be more blunt. You should never again speak of what happened between you.” James sounded disgusted.

 

“When will my father be here?” Liliana asked. She was angry with James for assuming so much and speaking to her as if she was a vapid child in this situation, but the question of who would be ransoming her was a deeper concern.

 

“Your father? Didn’t Vane show you the letter?” James looked momentarily confused while Grace sat back down.

 

“What letter?”

 

James groaned very audibly, looked at Grace and then at Liliana. “Your father is dead. I don’t know the circumstances. I’m truly sorry. I thought he told you. He had the letter the night you left with him. I thought that’s why he took you away from here.”

 

Liliana felt the blood rush from her head. She swallowed hard and without expressing any emotion, she said, “That’s a lie. He isn’t dead.”

 

James sighed, rose from his chair and returned with two pieces of paper that he gave Liliana to read. Liliana took the papers and read. The agreement stated that the cost of ransom in the form of a ship from the New York fleet of Star Line Navigation and a small sum to cover transportation to the ship would be paid immediately. Star Line Navigation invited the bearer of the letter, forthwith known as Captain Trenton Smith to take possession of the vessel with a cargo in her hold, to Port Royal with a yearly stipend plus a percentage of the cargo’s net worth. The commission of the ship would belong to Captain Trenton Smith for as long as he sailed with good intention for the fleet and the Company. Letters would be provided from Star Line Navigation to seal the arrangement in Port Royal.

 

Document two stipulated that no further claim should be made against the estate of Richard Meadows and that no further correspondence would forthcoming, but an agent would be sent to Nassau to take possession of Liliana Meadows and see her to safety.

 

“His estate. Warren Essex killed him,” Liliana said, repeating the words of the document and added a thought of her own. “Star Line Navigation is paying for my safe return?” There was still no emotion in her words. “When? He’ll never accept this,” she said changing the subject. “Vane won’t agree to this. He wants a ship not a position.”

 

“It’s out of his hands,” said James. “My man told me that the agent is already here. I will see to your safe return and if Vane wants something from you, he’ll accept the terms. This has to stop before we all lose everything.”

 

“You would betray him?”

 

“It’s for everyone’s betterment. He’ll see that.” James said.

 

“You’re wrong,” said Liliana. “He’ll want retribution. I don’t think he’d think twice about killing you, Grace, the girls, or me.”

 

Grace gasped and looked at Liliana with fear she then looked at James. “James?” There was a note of panic in her voice.

 

“He won’t kill any one of us. He’ll listen to reason. We have helped each other for years.”

 

There was a knock at the door and a moment later Warren Essex strode inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Before she sank, the _Geno_ _a’s_ captain was named Fredrick Arthur Ames. Fresh from a naval career that ended because of a scandal involving a young man, a brothel and another man’s wife, Captain Ames looked to Essex shipping for a fresh start. Warren Essex had interviewed him personally, and explained the importance of the Genoa’s route between St. John’s and the colonial ports.

 

Captain Ames was a tall man with exceptionally good looks. He wore his hair very short and had a style of facial hair that while not fashionable, accented his strong jaw line. He had dark thick hair and matching eyes. His body was lean but strong and the only scar he bore was a jagged one that ran down the length of arm into his hand. It was an unmistakable bite mark from a shark.

 

When Warren Essex brought the man into his home for the interview, an instant chemistry developed. Beneath the veneer of pleasantries exchanged and business discussed was clear lust. After drinks and dinner that night, Captain Ames spent the night with Warren Essex at a local brothel that catered to rich men and whatever fresh start he’d hoped for was gone. Leverage was something Warren Essex always sought and always got.

 

The _Genoa_ was Captain Ames’ home for most of the time he spent with Essex shipping but on the day she was sunk, Captain Ames was not aboard. Had he been aboard, Genoa may have escaped. The two ship approach that ultimately caught Genoa could have been avoided if Captain Ames, who knew the waters of Rum Cay well, had run the ship through the shallow straights, forcing the Katherine and Ranger to line up behind Genoa. From there, Genoa could have tacked and with the direction of the wind, she would have escaped.

 

Not understanding the importance of the cargo he was responsible for, Captain Ames let the First Mate of _Genoa_ take her home while he stayed in a Port Royal brothel.

 

Three weeks after the _Genoa_ sank, Captain Ames’ body was found hanging in Port Royal with his cock cut off and shoved into another orifice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Charles Vane knocked on James Everleigh’s door. When it opened he was shown inside. No longer dressed in the fine clothes he’d worn the night of the merchant’s dinner, Vane looked very out of place in the Everleigh home. Even the servants wore better quality clothing than he did. As always Vane was both impressed and confused by the Everleigh home. To have so much wealth, yet invest it in wood, and brick that required more wealth to protect and still more to upkeep was an enigma to him. Vane liked things he could touch, feel and experience. He like wealth that could be spent easily on what he wanted not what was expected.

 

He was shown into a room where he saw Liliana, Grace and James then a man he didn’t know. Liliana had the expression of a prisoner ready for execution; a far off look of fear and disbelief.

 

“What’s all this?” Vane asked.

 

James looked at Vane and began the dialog. “I’ve arranged for you to get your ship and this man is here to escort the young lady off the island.”

 

Vane looked at James and his hand immediately went to his pistol. The urge to kill him for interfering was so strong it momentarily blocked out all other thoughts. Grace looked ready to spring in front of the gun, but James put out his hand and gently lowered it in a gesture to stay down.

 

“Sir,” Warren said calmly. “Let’s be civil about this. Whatever you ask, I am here to deliver.”

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Vane asked. His hand was still on his pistol and he hadn’t taken his eyes off James.

 

“My name is Warren Essex,” Warren said calmly. He seemed unafraid of Vane’s hand on the pistol.

 

“So fucking bargain with me. He,” indicating James, “has nothing to do with this.”

 

“I think he has been instrumental in uniting us all. Star Line Navigation got his letter, before I received yours,” Warren said.

 

Vane glanced at Liliana and saw the look of betrayal spread over her features.

 

“While I recognize that your demands were the most clear and perhaps the better formed, your friend James’s letter presented us with a unique opportunity. One that I am eager to discuss with you calmly and perhaps without the women?” Warren stood his ground but there was a softness to his request.

 

“You. Up,” Vane barked at Liliana. When she didn’t move he pulled the pistol and leveled it at her. “I said, up.”

 

Liliana stood up slowly. Vane pulled her to him. “She isn’t going anywhere.”

 

“Sir,” Warren began again. “Perhaps I should inform you more clearly, that you have won. Whatever you want, you will have. I am here to see it so. And I would prefer that you didn’t hurt my bride.”

 

“Your bride,” Vane repeated. “So talk. Tell me what I get for her.”

 

“You told me you wouldn’t sell me to him,” Liliana said angrily. “I trusted you.”

 

Vane didn’t answer. He looked at Warren. “Talk.”

 

“Grace, would you please see to some tea and food,” James said softly. “That’s acceptable is it not?” he asked Vane.

 

“No tricks or I’ll blow your husband’s head into several pieces,” Vane threatened as he nodded to Grace.

 

“Can we sit down and speak? This is perhaps a long conversation that will need some clarification,” Warren took a step toward the door. “No tricks, I swear to you on my own life. I am unarmed and you have the advantage, sir. Please?”

 

Vane hesitated but then nodded.

 

“May we have the room?” this to James from Warren.

 

James looked between them all and then at Vane specifically. “I’ll keep her safe,” James said to Vane and took Liliana’s hand.

 

“If you ever want to use that hand again, you will get it off her. I’ll deal with you later, traitor,” Vane said to James.

 

James reluctantly withdrew his hand and led them to the dining room. He then closed the doors after the three were inside.

 

Vane sat down and pulled Lilian into his lap. “Talk,” Vane said again to Warren.

 

Warren watched Vane and Liliana and then spoke, “My offer to you is two fold. One, is a ship. It’s docked in New York. Take the ship if you want and you never have to see us again,” he began. “But I have another offer too. If what I suspect is true, you are a man of profits over pettiness and even piracy. I suspect your would rather run goods that make you money rather than pirate under whelps who don’t understand what true strength is.”

 

“I’m listening,” Vane said. His hand was now moving down Lilian’s breast.

 

Warren’s eyes sparked with anger, but his voice never wavered and his body was in perfect control. “Take the ship offered and run goods from Port Royal to New York and Boston under our assumed name. Every so often, I’ll throw you the name of a ship I know is ripe with goods and insured and give you her location. You steal her goods with a crew of your making and I’ll buy back the goods at a better rate than you usually get on pirated goods sent to port for consignment.”

 

Vane continued his leisurely stroll over Liliana’s body with his hand and considered.

 

“I sail for you, legitimate and true under a false name. You pay me for that. Then you pay me to steal from your ships, you collect the insurance and pay us for the goods we stole, then you sell the goods and profit more? You’re asking me to sail for you, pirate from you and want me to believe you aren’t going to hang me for doing it? Why should I believe you?”

 

“Because at any time you could turn on me,” Warren said.

 

Liliana had remained motionless during the entire conversation but after Warren spoke she tried to push Vane’s hand away. Vane wouldn’t let her.

 

“Who would believe me if you brand me a pirate. I need better collateral than that,” Vane remarked.

 

“What do you want?” asked Warren. “To fuck my wife when you feel like it?” Warren asked sarcastically, eyeing the two of them.

 

“We could start there.”

 

Liliana kicked and twisted her way free of Vane’s grasp. “How dare you both,” she hissed out. “I am not your property.”

 

Warren spoke next but not to Lilian. He looked at Vane. “If that’s what it takes, then that’s what it takes. I don’t think I’ll formalize that in writing, but if you need an understanding that I’ll provide you with access to what you’d like that’s within my possession, I’ll agree.”

 

It was the first time in Vane’s mind, the he realized to understand Warren Essex, he would have to dig deeper into himself. This man knew what he wanted and was ready to get it. Just like he was.

 

“I want three things for the exchange. I want the ship and the ability to run cargo I choose along with yours between here Port Royal. I want my profits in advance on all runs and yearly salary doubled to start and paid upfront along with a ransom cost of ten-thousand pounds. Lastly, I want you to secure me a letter of marque with England to raid Spanish ships under the name you made legitimate for me,” Vane leaned forward toward Warren.

 

“Now that’s daring move,” Warren smiled. “Your opening gambit it good, and I’ll admit I am impressed. A letter of marque may be possible. If I’m not mistaken, Star Line Navigation may be able to help. The money is not an issue. If I agree to formalize that do we have a deal?”

 

“You’ll let him pirate and thieve without consequence for my father’s company? How can you agree to this? How can either of you be so cold? Do you have any loyalties?”

 

“To coins,” said Vane.

 

“To transactions,” said Warren.

 

“We are at war with Spain. To raid a Spanish merchant is to raid an enemy of the Crown and your abductor has proved his shrewd skill.

 

Liliana looked between them with measured disdain. “You are disgusting.”

 

“We have a deal,” Vane said after. He didn’t believe that everything he’d been promised would come to pass, but it was a start and the money was enough without the rest. “One more thing,” Vane said to Warren. “I’m worth more to you alive than dead. If you double cross me on this, I will personally see to it that every pirate captain on this island hears from the street that your shipping company is fucking with pirates. You won’t sail a ship in these waters without heavy harassment again.” It was an empty threat. Vane didn’t have any of that power, but he banked on Warren Essex knowing less about Nassau than he did.

 

Warren stood from his seat and set his hand forward. “I trust you’ll keep your end of the bargain as well,” he said. “Agreed?”

 

Vane looked at Warren and put his own hand forward. Only then did he look in Liliana’s direction. Vane had seen the look on her face before and it usually preceded an enemy attack.


	8. 8. Deals with the Devil

Abitha Harcourt and her new maid met the local tinker at the edge of the property. Cups and spoons weren’t of any interest to her, but the ribbons he brought to Silver Hills Manor were. Abitha talked continually to her maid Cornelia, who in turn wrote things down and passed them to a groom who got the letters out.

 

Until last night, Abitha hadn’t spoken about anything interesting, but after dinner, Abitha repeated information that William Harcourt, in passing, had mentioned to her. Harcourt trying to set up his own shipping line by purchasing two ships. Abitha seemed concerned that she wouldn’t see Warren again. Cornelia struggled not to roll her eyes at the girl.

 

The tinker sold Abitha a large bolt of cloth and the promise of lace and pretty eyelets at his next visit. Later that day, Abitha told Cornelia that she received two letters from Warren. Abitha read the letter aloud to her maid and then smiled.

 

“I think I love him,” Abitha proclaimed.

 

“Don’t let your father hear that,” Cornelia laughed.

 

“He can’t keep me here forever,” Abitha shook her head. “I’m going to die an old spinster if I don’t do something soon.”

 

Cornelia nodded her head. She hadn’t ever questioned Warren Essex’s plans, but she did wonder how leading Abitha on was helpful. His letters spoke of affection and counting minutes until they could see each other again. There was nothing untoward, but it was clear that Warren was playing games with her.

 

“We cannot allow that happen,” Cornelia said, smiling at a new thought. “I could help you find ways to please him Abitha. I could show you how to make a man feel pleasure. Would you like to know that?”

 

Abitha looked curiously at Cornelia. “Do you think it will help win him?” she asked.

 

“Oh definitely. I know what he-,” Cornelia stopped and changed her sentence. “It is well known what he likes.”

 

“Teach me everything,” Abitha said and grinned excitedly.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Charles Vane, Warren Essex and Liliana Meadows walked from the dining room and toward the door. Warren Essex spoke to James and Vane, although Liliana couldn’t hear the conversation. The thundering sound of blood in her head deafened all other noises.

 

Warren put a hand on her shoulder and Liliana jumped. “We have so much to discuss. Let’s leave these good people.”

 

James was handed a purse of coins. “For your troubles and thanks for keeping Liliana safe,” Warren said.

To Charles Vane Warren nodded. “I’ll see you aboard the _Trinity_.”

 

Vane didn’t acknowledge Warren, but instead looked at James. “We have unfinished business,” he said in an emotionless cold tone.

 

Grace stepped forward. She looked conflicted. “Where will you take Lilly now?” She was glancing between Warren and James and Vane.

 

“There is an inn, in Nassau. We can stay there until we are provisioned and our business is complete,” Warren said.

 

“An inn is no place for a woman. She can stay with us, if you’d like,” Grace offered.

 

Warren seemed to contemplate the offer but shook his head. “This imposition has gone on long enough.”

 

“I think I should just leave,” Liliana spoke up eventually. “I am not feeling well and you are all monstrous turncoats who see everything happening here as a transaction. I have just found out my father is dead, a fact at least two of you in this room knew, and didn’t tell me. I have been called a whore today, treated as property and used as a pawn in some power negotiation. The last thing I want to do is be in the company of any of you. I’m glad you’ve all been paid for what’s happened here. I hope your coins bring you the happiness you’ve robbed from me this day. Thank you for using my life as a way to make yours better.”

 

The room was silent until Vane spoke, “You’re welcome.”

 

“Fuck you too,” Liliana whispered under her breath.

 

Warren Essex held back a smirk.

 

“Time will heal this wound, Liliana,” Warren said.

 

“You do realize you are all criminals now? No matter what he tells you, Warren Essex has just made you a part of his scheme to defraud insurance holders, to defraud the crown and to work in tandem with pirates. No matter what legitimacy you think you have, it will be found out.”

 

Warren offered a half shrug. “Criminality is a matter of intent and degrees and proof. It’s also a matter of money and power. Everyone here knows there are ways around any laws. Although, she does make a good point. I certainly wouldn’t speak about this to anyone again,” said Warren to Grace and James. “For you daughters’ sake.”

 

“You don’t have to threaten me,” James said. “We understand what’s at stake. I wouldn’t have written the letter if I hadn’t.”

 

Liliana groaned quietly and closed her eyes. The hurt and betrayal made her stomach roil in protest.

 

Warren and Liliana rode to the Inn in an open buggy and while Warren carried on a conversation, Liliana simply tuned him out and watched the countryside roll by. By the time they arrived at the inn, it was mid-day.

“I’ll arrange food and a room. Wait here,” Warren said and went into an open courtyard.

 

Captain John Richards of the _Katherine_ looked in Liliana’s direction and locked a gaze with hers. He began a slow walk toward the buggy. Dread filled her although she was strangely very sure that she was safe, at least from Captain Richards because Warren would protect her. The same could not be said for Charles Vane. She tried to reason that it didn’t matter. That if Captain Richards knew she was alive, he would most likely kill Vane and wasn’t that a fitting punishment for turning her over to Warren?

 

Reconciliation wouldn’t come. Vane’s fate, hers and even that of the Everleigh’s were still linked and she could feel doom settling over them like a storm cloud ready to deluge. When Warren returned Captain Richards was still staring at her although he had stopped walking. She took Warren’s hand and was escorted to a room.

 

“There are things I should tell you,” Liliana began the moment they were alone. She sat down and Warren sat across from her at a table.

 

“I’m sure there are. I want to hear the entire story but first I want you to understand something. You, your rescue, this arrangement I’ve made and the amount of time and resources I’ve committed to it will not go unbalanced. I do not blame you for being held prisoner, but once this is done, you and I have work to do and we cannot allow the last 5 months to interfere. So the past will remain the past. You have this golden day of amnesty to tell me anything that might be a complication. I expect the entire truth.”

 

Liliana couldn’t bite back the retort. “Or what? You’ll kill me?”

 

“No, I’ll tie you up in a cell until you produce a male child or several and leave you there while we run the growing business. Understand me though, _that_ is not what I want. I want you by my side. I am tired of threats and the lies it takes to win you over. No more torture, no more veiled warnings of harm. You know as well as I that without strong leadership, Star Line Navigation will buckle under it’s own weight. Your heir will inherit it all, but if there is nothing left, what legacy is there? Your father’s work and his dedication to the business will be for nothing,” Warren said.

 

Liliana began to talk but a knock on the door distracted her. Food arrived and bottles of rum and wine. It was a ridiculous spread for two people and she had no appetite either. When they were alone again, Liliana had had time to sort through her thoughts before giving voice to them.

 

“Did you kill my father to get to me?”

 

“No. I didn’t know you were alive until a month ago and there was no benefit in killing him if you weren’t alive. The opposite is true.”

 

“How did he die?”

 

“From what I understand he was ill for a weeks and his heart simply gave out. It doesn’t seem that he suffered.”

 

“How did you find out I was alive?”

 

"A letter from the sugar merchant Everleigh was addressed to Star Line Navigation. I went there to see if we might press some routes together and ask about finances. When I was returning with the plan the trustees and I came up with, I got a second letter addressed to Essex and Sons from your ransomer. His demands were more succinct and direct, but I gambled that he’d want more than a one time asset to bargain with. He asked what I was willing to pay for you, and then suggested the ransom he wanted.”

 

“So he never wrote to my father?”

 

“Not that I know of. No,” Warren said offering Liliana a piece of bread with thick butter on it.

 

Liliana found the thought of food repulsive. “Thank you, but no,” she watched him eat the bread without hesitation. “He lied to me.”

 

“I don’t really know what you expected. I’ll admit I was shocked that he had the foresight to install you in a home where there would be no questions, but he is, for lack of any better term, a criminal.”

 

“A criminal you’re ready to jump into bed with,” Liliana said.

 

“Odd choice of words, but yes, so to speak. There is risk, but there are also easy remedies to any situation where the link breaks and this chain is no longer viable. I suspect it will come sooner rather than later.”

 

“He cheated to get me off the ship. He pretended to rape then kill me and carried me off the ship while I played dead.”

 

Warren gave a very light laugh. “I am impressed yet again.”

 

“Don’t be, not yet. The captain of the _Katherine_ , the ship I was taken aboard? He saw me outside just now. He recognized me, there was no doubt of it.”

 

“And this should trouble me, why?” Warren asked. He moved on to taking pieces of chicken and fish for his plate.

 

“He’ll kill Vane,” Liliana said, quietly.

 

“That’s a loose end neatly tied isn’t it? Unless,” Warren paused and sat back in the chair abandoning the food for the moment. “You have some kind of feelings for him? I’ve read this situation wrong, haven’t I? What I thought was his threat to hurt you was his display of dominance. He was claiming you wasn’t he?” Warren rubbed his jaw and blew out a breath. “Did he force you?”

 

“No.”

 

“You are both full of surprises aren’t you? I’ll drop the innocent pretense then. You fucked?” Warren gave no clue about his mood through his body language.

 

“I did,” she nodded and then added. “I wanted to.”

 

“Do you care about him?”

 

“I don’t think I do anymore,” she shrugged.

 

“Yet you are afraid he will die if found out? That’s care. Let me ask you something, Liliana. If I can take care of this situation, will you agree to move forward with me and my plans without restraint, without reservation and without hesitancy? Will you be committed to us?”

 

“Take care of it? How?” Liliana asked. “I shouldn’t care. He sold me to you even when I begged him not to. He kept my father’s death from me and I know I’m just a coin value to him.”

 

Warren again rubbed his jaw. “Why did you think I was going to kill your father?”

 

“I heard you say you were going to after you married me,” Liliana said.

 

“I think you misunderstood and there was no positive argument for killing a man in his late 50s’. Yes I forced the issue of marriage. I won’t refute that. Yes, I had you abducted, but not to marry you, that idea came later when I understood who and what you are.”

 

“What am I Warren?”

 

“Your the Siren of the sea. You don’t see how you can drive men to insanity, but I do.”

 

“You tortured a boy in front of me to make me sign your paper!”

 

“I’m not sorry about that, if that’s what you’re looking for. I needed a way to convince your father that we should be married, and it could only have come from you. There is the matter of why you were taken to St. Johns’ and you know why I did it. He and Harcourt couldn’t see past the incivility of working with the pirates for the betterment of both companies.”

 

“Maybe they were right,” Liliana said, clenching her jaw.

 

“Says the woman who wants me to save one of them from repercussions,” Warren responded. “I’d be lying if I said, I didn’t care who you fuck. I do. But I’m also well aware that I have appetites that will not change when we are married. If this is your vice then keep it discreet and do whatever you must.”

 

Liliana was stunned. “I still feel like this is a transaction or some kind of backroom deal where I am whored out. In one breath, you’re asking me to marry you and be your partner, and in the next, you don’t care who I want to be with and throw the conventions of marriage out to sea. I don’t understand you at all.”

 

“Do you want to know what I believe?” Warren asked, and then proceeded to tell her. “I believe if you let me teach you, you can be greater than I will ever be. I believe that there is legacy in you; a chance to secure a future for Essex shipping and Star Line Navigation that will dominate the West Indies trade routes to and from the Colonies for a hundred years to come. I believe that if I were to leave you here, you’d contact your father’s company and I’d return in ten years to find you brokering deals between the civilized world and these islands. With all that faith in your, do you still doubt what I would do to have you by my side?”

 

“I don’t understand what you see in me or why but I’ll concede that you are willing to go to the ends of the world to get it. Even if you have to tie me up in a cell to get it.”

 

“We take care of the pirate problem here, and we agree to be partners. Agree?” Warren held his hand out to Liliana the same way he did for Vane earlier.

 

Liliana thought long and hard leaving Warren’s hand there. She mentally ran through options and outcomes, allies and enemies, her life’s worth, versus the balance of what she could get out of it. After several moments she stood up from her chair and paced the floor.

 

Warren watched Liliana and then poured a cup of rum and then another. He took one and drank it in a few swallows before refilling it.

 

“The first woman I was intimately with, was much older than I was. She brought pleasure out that I’d never experienced before and to this day, I remember my nights with her as vividly as if they were yesterday. I also mistook pleasure and her response to it and me as something more. I thought I cared about her and I thought she wanted me for something more than just fucking, but then I learned that every virgin thinks the same thing. I’m not discounting the feeling, but I’m guessing you should put it into perspective.”

 

“I am not a child. I knew what I was doing and I don’t think he cares about me,” Liliana said still pacing.

 

“I didn’t say I thought she cared for me Lily, I said I thought I cared for her. Do you care about him or do we sail away from here tomorrow and leave them to their own world?”

 

“He saved me,” Liliana said. “Is that worth something?”

 

“Yes and if you think you owe him for that, something that hasn’t already been paid, I’ll help you. If you assure me that when we leave this place, you are my partner, not his, not the sugar merchant's, mine.” Warren stood and then walked to Liliana. “I would fight wars for you. Let me be your ally.”

 

For another ten minutes, Liliana thought through options. In the end she put out her hand to Warren. “I accept.”


	9. 9. Liliana Meadows

The _Genoa_ had settled just off a shallow sand bar and reef. The location of the wreck would prevent it contents from spilling out onto the beaches, but the fish had already begun the arduous task of transforming the ship into a home more suitable for them.

 

Wave action was light on the reef, but it was unrelenting. Five months after the wreck, as the _Genoa_ finally broke into two halves, it was apparent, that something wasn’t right about the way she sunk. A large hole was visible under the ship but this was not canon fire. The position of the hole put it out of canon fire range.

 

Sharks darted through the wreck, chasing fish that used the hull to hide. An octopus grabbed a wine bottle that had long emptied its contents into the salt water, and slid inside it dislodging a large box labeled “wax candles”. When the octopus ventured out to explore the box, it squeezed into a small crack and then emerged with a large gold ring that was around a severed decaying finger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Children find ways to be happy. They invent games, pretend to talk to playmates who aren’t real, hide, build worlds and discover ways to tap into joys that adults have long forgotten. Liliana Meadows was a reserved child but she knew joy in abundance too.

 

The meetings of Star Line Navigation often took place in her father’s living room and on lazy afternoons when she was alone, Liliana would line up expensive dolls, and blankets in the rough shape of men on the chairs and benches in the great room. She would explain shipping routes and chastise her imaginary captains and financial backers for not adhering to policy. The staff served tea while she played and while never directly encouraging her, they never dissuaded her either.

 

At the age of 8, a daily ritual emerged in the Meadow’s household that took the place of pretend meetings, but brought her just as much joy; two tutors taught her, alongside her cousins in a makeshift classroom. Liliana pretended she was off at a grand university that she knew women never attended. She pretended that she was learning to attend a king in a far off land and sometimes she pretended she was learning to become the son her father Richard, never had.

 

Displaying her exceptional aptitude with numbers and operations was never encouraged, but it was apparent to everyone. While all the children were lettered and taught Latin, it was Liliana that could see the importance in a well kept ledger and spot mistakes easily. That skill brought Liliana and Richard closer. They played games with ledgers where Liliana would read through entries and spot mistakes in total tonnage or distances traveled and billed for.

 

When Helen Meadows left her daughter and husband for another man, Liliana was 11 and her father withdrew into his business. Whatever joy he once shared with others became a hard and cold shell. He stopped attending mass regularly and instead put himself at ports of harbor and aboard ships carrying goods. Liliana’s daily upbringing was left to her aunt.

 

Constance Brooks was Helen Meadows’ sister and while Richard distanced himself from her when Helen left him, he trusted her implicitly with Liliana. Her husband was Geoffrey and he was a banker and often remarked that fortune had given Liliana to them because he wanted a daughter to spoil and love. At the time, Liliana was confused and heartbroken over the loss of her mother and then the distancing of her father, so Geoffrey and Constance were welcomed shelters of protection for her.

 

They continued Liliana’s education alongside her cousins and brought her out into society. Society however is never kind to those who can be used for gossip. Liliana’s mother was a constant source of talk behind her back for the manner in which she left, and for the man she left with. She was often ridiculed in polite ways with sarcastic inferences about being the orphan with two living parents. Liliana didn’t realize this at first, and when she did, she stopped participating in social calls, parties and dinners. By the time she was 16, Liliana Meadows felt certain that polite society was a criminal enterprise created to exploit the weak and innocent.

 

As it turned out, polite society’s prison was not nearly as awful as the one she’d be living in just a year later. When Warren Essex took her to the cells and apartments at St John’s Liliana had just celebrated her 17th birthday.

 

Looking at Warren Essex now, Liliana reflected on how he had changed her life forever. At the beginning of the night when she had shook his hand, she’d known it was a dangerous thing to do. Warren Essex was not to be trusted any more than the pirates were, but making a deal with devil was the only choice open.

 

His proclamations of care were transparent and completely unbelievable. However, she realized that taking charge of Warren Essex would be harder than her failed attempt to do the same with Vane. She cringed thinking about what a mistake it had been to sleep with him. It hadn’t changed his mind, it hadn’t changed anything. She doubted Warren would be any different.

 

The whole affair was complicated further by the idea that Warren Essex was right on a number of points. Star Line Navigation wouldn’t withstand an attack by Essex Shipping and to refuse his partnership was to invite an attack. Even if she somehow found someone to marry quickly that knew the shipping company in and out, she doubted Warren would give up and move on. He would keep fighting until he got what he wanted. The pirate issue threatened everything. Not only did Warren’s plan skirt the laws, it created liability for everyone in his enterprise. If the death of her father meant, as Warren said, the legacy of Star Line Navigation was in her hands, she’d have to find a way to expose Warren Essex and minimize the risk to as few people as possible.

 

Liliana took a very deep breath and steadied her thoughts. She willed herself to examine every aspect of her life that she would have to compromise for now until she had enough power to deal with Warren. It was painful to think that she was allowing herself to be a pawn, but she reminded herself, that it was temporary. Soon enough she would be the queen and control the board. If nothing else, this experience had taught her that it was up to her to take charge of her life. Until she could take command of the things she wanted, she’d take control of the opportunities presented.

 

She and Warren had talked about how to deal with the pirate captain of the _Katherine_. They decided that bribing him was the right way to approach the man. What Liliana hadn’t expected, was Warren’s suggestion that she negotiate with the man directly and now sitting in a small curtained room off a tavern’s main room she was both fearful and empowered.

 

When he walked in, Captain John Richards looked formidable. It was the first time Liliana had taken careful stock of the man and at any other time, she would consider him impressive. He was neat and even his face was shaved clean. His eyes sparkled with malice but Liliana met his gaze and motioned to a chair.

 

“You’re alone?” Captain Richards asked. He took off his hat and set it on the table with a smile that made Liliana’s blood run cold.

 

“I am here to negotiate your part in my rescue.”

 

“I got the message, clear. What I don’t understand is how I’m negotiating with a ghost. We all saw him fuck then kill you.”

 

“Do you want to be compensated, or do you want to discuss your poor eyesight?” Liliana asked quietly.

 

“Don’t fuck with me little girl. Either a member of my crew lied to my face about you, or you are a witch.”

 

“I have a substantial sum, here,” she said placing a small purse of coins courtesy of Warren Essex on the table. “Charles Vane thought I was dead. He has nothing to do with this.”

 

Captain Richards eyed the coins. “Seems he was right and there was more to you. What’s to stop me from seeing what more there is to you?”

 

“The pistol pointing at you under the table,” Liliana said quietly. “Take the money and spend it. Charles Vane didn’t know I was alive and he has nothing to do with this.

 

Captain Richards lost his grin then regained it. “You aren’t going to shoot me.” He picked up the bag of coins. “I’ll take your coins and Vane didn’t know you were alive. I’ll play that game. Why does he matter to you?”

 

“He doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be paying me would you? You knew I saw you and your first move was to pay me to protect him?”

 

Liliana was getting frustrated with the man. “I said he didn’t mean anything to me. Take the money.”

 

Captain Richards regarded Liliana before continuing. “We don’t usually kill our own, it’s a code but I have to wonder if you’ve offered him more than you’ve offered me and why he didn’t come to me, but you did. Is it possible that you’re working together? If he is, sending you to negotiate alone even with a pistol is a fucking stupid move.”

 

“Take this option, sir. I swear to you, you will not like the next option,” Liliana said, tersely.

 

“Why don’t we talk about this on the _Katherine_ ,” Captain Richards said reaching for Liliana’s arm.

 

In a fraction of a second, and from behind Captain Richards, Warren Essex entered the curtained chamber, quickly and expertly cut Captain Richards’ throat deep enough to sever his vocal chords and artery. He then held the man’s arms behind him for a moment while he struggled to breathe and his blood cascaded to the floor. The blood spurted out over the table and splashed Liliana.

 

“Go!” Warren commanded in a very low bur forceful way. “Get to the beach and wait for me. People saw him enter this room with you.”

 

Liliana struggled to get up. She was shocked. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen at all. He was supposed to take the money and if he didn’t, Warren was going to wait until he was outside, knock him out and bring him to the _Trinity_. Killing him had never been part of the plan. While it felt good to negotiate on her own terms, she was now implicated in the murder of a pirate, and while she doubted any court in the world would convict her, she hated being dragged down to their level.

 

As quickly as she could, she walked to the beach. In the sunlight, the extent of the blood covering her was shocking. It soaked her dress and was in her hair despite it being covered with a sensible covering. Several men stopped her to ask if she was all right and six more gathered in a crowd around her. She wiped at her face pushing the thick blood around. It tasted metallic and she instantly wretched the contents of her stomach onto the sand. She began to feel dizzy and the beach and ocean around her spun wildly out of control. The world went black.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	10. 10. Sex and Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Liliana Essex was hosting a small dinner for two couples that she had recently met. The evening was very nice although as always Liliana felt like an observer in some other woman’s life. After her wedding to Warren, she took on the role of adviser to Star Line Shipping. Warren was true to his word in almost everything they spoke about, and while she still detested him, she was forced to admit that he understood how to run a shipping business. They had been married a total of ten months but it seemed to Liliana, much longer.

 

Demands on Liliana from Warren were many but they wove an intricate web of continual activity that surrounded them both. The two fights they had were emotional and hostile, but at no time did Liliana ever believe Warren would hurt her. He shared her bed as often as he could, but Warren was away, more than he was home and the arrangement suited Liliana just fine. Loneliness only set in when she stopped working or dared to leave an afternoon empty.

 

At a quarter past nine, Liliana’s guests left. Promises to return were made and for a moment Liliana wondered if this was all there was. She returned to a room that was, thanks to her, freshly painted and decorated in a style similar to that of her home in New York. She had brought all the furnishings from her father’s home down to the Essex house. Familiar paintings, and a tapestry hung on the walls. Large porcelain vases were set in places people could see their designs dwarfing the flowers they contained. She sat down on a comfortable seat and drank tea.

 

Ruth, one of Warren’s servants announced a visitor.

 

“There is a Captain Jackson Trenton at the door, Ma’am. It is quite late, shall I ask him to come back in the morning?” Ruth seemed pensive.

 

Liliana closed her eyes for a moment, took a sip of tea and shook her head. “It may be news from Warren,” she said and smoothed out her dress. “Show him in and finish the kitchen.”

 

Ruth nodded but didn’t move. “Are you sure Ma’am? I’m happy to stay if you need me. I can send for George if you need a man present?”

 

Liliana smiled. It seemed that just a short time ago, she was abandoned by all and today, she was surrounded by protectors. “I’ll manage Ruth. Mr. Essex’s captains are important and I doubt any would come here for trouble. Show him in.”

 

A ledger sat on a writing desk and Liliana walked to retrieve it. It was unexpected to get a call this late from a captain, but Liliana understood very early that business in the shipping world took place when it needed to in order to fit into tight schedules. Ruth brought the man into the great room and Lilian heard the doors close.

 

“Hello, girl,” the voice said.

 

Liliana dropped the ledger and looked up from the desk. Words refused to form in her mouth and an instant bolt of both dread and astonishing desire fought for a place in her body. Charles Vane stood in the room, wearing impressive clothing. His hair was smoothed back in a very proper gentleman’s style although as always, there was something savage just beneath the surface. His eyes hadn’t lost their vivid blue or wild intent just behind the expression.

 

“Quiet is not how I remember you,” he said. After another moment of awkward silence, he motioned to a seat, “May I?”

 

Liliana recovered and nodded. She hadn’t seen him since that night with James and Grace and it felt as if that was so very long ago. “Of course, please. May I offer you some tea? Or would you prefer something stronger?”

 

“The stronger the better,” he nodded looking her up and down. “You clean up well. Rich suits you.”

 

“You look very well too,” she said pouring a drink for him. She wanted to say so much more, but she wasn’t rational around him, she reminded herself. “What can I help you with Captain Trenton?”

 

Vane laughed and took the drink from her. “Sounds worse when you say it. Running legitimate ships to ports keeps me at sea, but it’s his side operations that keep me in his employ.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t oversee any of that,” Liliana said uncomfortably.

 

“Of course not. He’d want to keep you clean. I saw him. A week ago. Passed a new lead to me and paid me as usual then strangely told me he was going to St. Johns for a week. I couldn’t understand why he’d tell me that. Why the fuck would I care where he went. But then I realized he wasn’t telling me where he was going, but where he wouldn’t be,” Vane said.

 

“I – What?”

 

“You don’t remember that night in James’ house when he told me the conditions of our deal?”

 

“You talked to him. He didn’t tell you?” Liliana was now fighting so many conflicting thoughts her head began to hurt. She poured herself a drink and drank it in a few gulps.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

For a long while, Liliana studied Vane’s face. She thought long and very hard before she spoke again. “I remember. Do you think he would throw me to you after everything that’s happened?”

 

“No. I think he’d give you that choice. Whatever it is between you, I don’t understand it. I don’t understand all this,” motioning to the four walls. “But I understand when a woman is under your skin and appears in your thoughts even when you fuck another. I understand what wanting someone to look at you the way you look at me right now. And I think Warren Fucking Essex would buy you a brothel of men or women if it kept you at his side. I don’t have his power. Fuck, I’ll never have this,” again motioning to the four walls. “But I have something he doesn’t don’t I?”

 

“That’s nonsense. I -,” abruptly she paused and bit her lip. “I don’t care about you. You sold me and made this happen.”

 

“I sold you and made you a richer woman? How malicious of me.”

 

“You know what I mean. I hated you when I left Nassau.”

 

“Then why did you kill Richards?”

 

“I didn’t kill him for you.”

 

Vane raised an eyebrow. “No? Then why?”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. I didn’t plan it that way at all,” she said quietly.

 

“It cost me a lot. I stopped going to Nassau at all. I crew with another ship now to be sure no one there that remembers my part in any part of what happened. No one really knew what happened except a quartermaster that turned up dead, but I still have to be careful there. There is new commerce there under a different trading house but I won’t take part in it until I’m sure no one knows the name Charles Vane for anything other than the captaincy of his own ship tracking prizes of his own.”

 

“What about your letters of marque?”

 

“Oh your husband was true. He’s got a better fucking eye for profit than most. I sell what I steal to him. And we are not done with Richards. Word was from the quartermaster, he saw you, told the quartermaster he’d see what you were worth himself, and asked him to confront me about why you were alive. So, it seems to me you killed the man for my sake. I’m finding it hard to believe you killed him because you felt like it.”

 

She wanted to tell him it was Warren who had killed him. She wanted to tell him a lot of things but the only thing she could say was, “Everything you said was a lie. Did you kill James?”

 

“The fuck does that matter?” He stood up and walked close to her and pulled her up gently. “No. I broke his hand in a fight, but I got his sugar off the island using Essex ships. I’m not going to play games here girl. I play them every day aboard that goddamned ship for him.”

 

“Is being with me about me, or him?” Liliana asked with an incredulous look on her face.

 

“I asked you that once, do you remember?” he asked taking her hand. “And the answer is the same, does it matter?”

 

“Why are you here? To torment me? To get some level of satisfaction for yourself because you’ll have fucked Warren Essex’s wife? If it doesn’t matter then I am just the pawn once again and I refuse to be that. My life isn’t yours to toy with and it’s not Warren’s either. What do you want from me that you can’t get from any other woman?” Liliana said.

 

“You’ve grown from a spoiled rich girl to a lady tyrant haven’t you? I told you that first night what I wanted from you, but maybe you forgot. I want your surrender. It’s why I kept you those three days. Did you think your skills as a lover were so great? Your lack of experience didn’t make me want you. You surrendered to me willingly and unconditional. You gave up everything in those three days and that isn’t something I forget.

 

“Jesus and the saints,” Liliana swore, “You are still a pretender of philosophy. I wanted to have you that night because I thought if I gave myself to you, you would bend to my will. I thought you’d care about me if I shared the only thing I had to bargain with. It failed and you still wanted to give me to Warren Essex.”

 

“That’s still a surrender and the mere fact that you had nothing other than your body to surrender to me, made it mean more. If you don’t want me, then fucking say so. I’ll leave and I won’t come back but if there is even a chance that you want what I do, then stop acting like you can’t understand what I’m saying and take what pleasure you know you want for yourself. I offer it without conditions. I doubt he does.”

 

“Fuck you both,” Liliana said.

 

“Yes,” said Vane.

 

Liliana swallowed hard and pulled her hand from his. She poured herself another drink, downed it and then another. She brought the bottle to him and walked to the doors. “The bedroom is this way.”

 

Vane followed her to a bedroom that was the size of the great room they’d just left. Candles still burned but the room was apparently turned down hours ago. In one corner of the room was a writing desk and a chair. Near a window set that opened out, there was a sitting arrangement and in the far corner sat a dressing screen, another chair and two matching wardrobes.

 

Liliana closed a set of door near the writing desk and bolted them. She then walked to Vane. “If you want my surrender, you _will_ tell me something that will make me feel like you want me,” she glared at him with an unflinching gaze of pure resolve. “Make me believe you want something from me and not want to simply take something from Warren.”

 

Vane steadied his gaze at her and looked at Liliana with respect. “What a fucking woman you’ve become.” He continued to look directly at her. “That night aboard the Katherine. I didn’t tell you what I was going to do, because I half believed you make me kill you outright but you endured. You showed strength that night,” he said bringing his hand up to her face. Liliana pushed it away.

 

“I was strong. Is that all?”

“No. I took you to James because I knew if anyone could hide you, it was him. No one would think to look for you in the middle of all that polite society, but I wasn’t sure you wouldn’t have to die. It would have only taken one mistake by you to end the game. But you blended in and showed more strength. Then you willingly asked to be my whore when you thought it would get your point across. It did and let me be very clear, you knew what I was capable of. I had knifed you and threatened to kill you more than once. You knew I could do it again and yet still gave yourself to me,” he touched her face once more and ran his finger down her neck. “I envy that strength. I think about it often and you have every right to whatever you think you have here. It’s yours because you made it yours. That’s fucking strength.”

 

There was a long silence between them.

 

“Will that do?” Vane asked.

 

“No,” Liliana said. “I thought I owed you my life, but I don’t. If I owe you anything, it’s pain but you are right; I am strong. I’m strong enough to know that what happened between us created something I can’t repay you for. Without knowing it, you did steal something from Warren and he’ll have to live with that forever now. For that I owe you this night, but like it was before? This is _my_ transaction to you. When you leave here, our affairs are balanced. I can’t see you again.”

 

“If that’s what you want,” Vane said. “What did I give you?”

 

Liliana did not answer. She took his hand and led him to the bed that dominated the room but stood just aside it. She began to undress without removing her gaze from his and stopped him when he tried to touch her. She was slow and deliberate as she unfastened eyelet latches, and pulled laces that freed her clothing from her body. When she was standing in her shift, she paused for a moment and then walked to him.

 

“I surrender to you,” she said without looking away. She began to undress him. Again he tried to touch her, and again Liliana stopped him and continued to remove his clothing. The diminishing light of the room did not hide the scars that she knew well. She kissed his skin and waited for the familiar sound of his breath caught in his throat. It was a melody she wanted to hear again and again. Her kisses continued until she felt him pushing her backwards toward the bed.

 

“Are you done?” his voice was low and barely audible. “Do you feel in command?”

 

“Yes,” she whispered back. “Does that bother you?”

 

“No, but you’re maddeningly slow,” Vane kissed her mouth.

 

Breaking the kiss, she sucked in a deep breath and whispered against his ear. “Then do it your way.”

 

The sound of ripping cloth as her shift was torn down her body was shocking but his impatience sent a hot spike of lust into her body. He covered her mouth with a kiss so deep and strong that she had been forced to break it in order to breathe. His fingers rubbed against her breasts as prequel to his mouth that sucked at her skin. Liliana could feel her skin, hot and wet where he sucked at her breasts and then leaking down her body. She tensed, but Vane wasn’t paying attention to anything other than his immediate needs. When his fingers entered her she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out with pleasure. He removed his fingers and sucked them before returning to the frenzy of touch and kissing.

 

She attempted, at first to match his actions; returning every kiss, touching him with the same hunger and desire, but it quickly became impossible. He moved over her and entered her with a hard quick thrust that made Liliana moan without caring who in the house might hear.

 

For the next hour Liliana felt more alive than she had at any time before. She was consumed with her own pleasure so much so, that when he moaned and thrust a final time, she was still reeling from her own orgasm. He pulled her against him. There was nothing tender about it.

 

They slept briefly but by morning, the entire scene had played out twice more. She was on top of him, he was behind her, she pulled him over her and the sex was better every time. Liliana’s body ached in a satisfying way when she woke. He was not there, and for that she was grateful. There was no way to say goodbye to him that would feel right after her night with him.

 

She dressed and walked to the small room off the kitchen. In it was a cradle with a child that was three months old. She smiled at her son and picked him up then settled in a chair to allow him to nurse. His name was Christopher Warren Essex. The story at Essex House as told by Warren, was that Christopher had come early, but any fool who could count and see the size of the infant would know that wasn’t true. To Liliana however, it was her son’s stunning blue eyes that reminded her who’s child he really was.

 

“We can never tell him,” Liliana said to her child as he greedily drank his mother’s milk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	11. 11.Parties, Pirates and Pistols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rewritten

After the wedding of Warren Essex, Abitha spent a month in a dark depression. Cornelia remarked on the melancholy to Warren in her continuing letters to him but she left out a detail: Abitha was prone to fits of rage. Cornelia watched her throw things around the room, rip clothing and even slap a servant when she was feeling especially low. Cornelia wondered if that point might be important tonight.

 

The party promised to be a memorable one. Harriet’s attention to detail was impeccable with everything from the beautiful garlands hanging in the large foyer, to the freshly polished silver set out on the long tables, as a testament to it. The occasion was Christmas, but the real celebration was William Harcourt’s promotion to a trustee of Star Line Navigation. At least twenty sea captains indicated they would attend, and the rest of the guest list read like who is who of the shipping world. Several guest houses in and around Red Hills Manor had been secured and paid for by the Harcourt’s and their own serving staff took up temporary residence in an outbuilding so that guests could stay in the house. Harriet attention to detail again was on full display with each room redecorated and neatly appointed with fresh linen and in come cases, new beds.

Guests had been arriving for days. Small dinners were held and wine by the cask had already been consumed. Warren and Liliana Essex arrived early in the day with their infant son, a maid and a groom. They stayed at a guesthouse that had thrown out all its other boarders to accommodate the Essex family and for the money they paid, the guesthouse was none the worse for the deal.

 

Christopher was brought to a room with Liliana’s maid while she dressed and Warren read over an account.

“In two months, the demand for sugar has tripled. I don’t have enough routes to satisfy the requests,” Warren mused.

“We will if we remove the route to England. Warren, it’s time. We need to consolidate our business as a Colonial operation with exclusive routes to and from the West Indies. The routes to England net us a fraction of our Boston to Port Royal route alone. If we pulled the ships from those lanes, devote to them sugar and tobacco, we wouldn’t have to share hold space with other cargo and the buyers would have a stable estimate and dates we can deliver,” Liliana said as she dressed.

 

Warren looked her with a hard gaze. “You do realize those routes are Star Line’s? To remove them, would put Star Line and Essex in compliment of each other. They would share the exact same interests.”

 

“The numbers don’t lie, Warren. It’s not difficult to make a choice when the facts are staring at you from the page,” Liliana said smiling.

 

Warren nodded. “You are exceptional. Christ.” He stood up and walked to Liliana. “I invited him tonight. I implied it was less of an invitation and more of an exchange of important information.”

“You invited who?” Liliana asked.

 

“Him,” said Warren.

 

“Why would you do that?” A wave of pure unadulterated desire swept through Liliana although she forcefully tamped it down.

“The color in your cheeks, that slight catch in your breath – look at the way you tense when I mention him. Fuck I wish you saw me like you see him,” Warren said softly.

 

“I don’t see him at all, Warren. Do we have to have this conversation? Haven’t we exhausted it?”

“Have we? I know you saw him this summer. Did you tell him?”

“I thought about it but the truth of this isn’t a game to play with. Christopher’s life is not a game. You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone and by extension, I would never tell either. What interest will that serve? What will either of us get out of this? The stain on his name would be irrevocable and there is no question that it would hurt us all.”

“It wouldn’t hurt him,” Warren continued.

 

“It doesn’t hurt him not to know either.”

 

Warren nodded a slow acknowledgment. “I don’t care that you want him. I simply wish you wanted me that way too.”

 

“Do I displease you somehow? I’ve given you everything. My life. My body. My father’s business. My attention and time. What more do you want?” She felt a surge of anger.

“Passion. Passion you reserve for a criminal that would have killed you if he couldn’t get something from you. You can’t see how it affects you, but I do and I’ll gladly shove it aside for the bulk of everything else, but to say I’m not jealous? Even now? I can’t.”

“Damn you Warren. Stop. Just stop. You’re jealous of nothing. I’ve been with you a hundred times more than him and you threw him on me this summer. If you are so jealous, why would do that? It’s always a fucking transaction with you both. I hate it.”

“As always your perspective is line of sight when it comes to matters of emotion. I will always give you anything you want, even if it costs me to do it.”

 

“Costs,” Liliana shook her head as she spoke. “It’s always a cost.”

“That’s what love is and it hurts. You don’t feel passion with me and I know that. I also know that for whatever fucking reason there is you continue to want him. So I provide it. If that isn’t love, what the fuck is Lily?”

“It’s not imprisoning someone for your own gain. It’s not hurting people to get what you want and it’s not making yourself seem like the hero of a crisis you created Warren. I’m not that girl I was even a year ago. He and you continue to play out the same battle with yourselves and with each other and with me and it will be the end of you both. I don’t love him. I don’t love you and I’m your wife, not his. Have you forgotten that? When you put him in my path you are treating me like a whore,” Liliana said with tears in her eyes.

 

“I give you the choice Lilly. You can do with it whatever you want. If you really thought you’d be a whore for fucking him, then you didn’t have to. Tell me you didn’t like it. Tell me you didn’t want him. Tell me you did it to pity him or placate me. But you won’t. You won’t because you know I’m right. I know what we have. I know what we don’t have and I want us to have it all. So find it where I can, and give you that option too.” Warren looked at Liliana squarely. “I’ve given the coachman directions if you want to see him.”

 

“I don’t want to see him Warren.”

 

“Then don’t, but don’t prevent yourself from seeing him just because we don’t see eye to eye about this. Fuck him until it’s out of your system. I won’t be back here tonight but don’t bring him here. It’s distasteful.”

 

Liliana was left in the room to dress. Her anger with Warren was growing by the minute.

 

The party was a stunning affair. Music and food, conversations and card games were present in every room of the Harcourt house. It was no Puritan gathering and polite society may have been shocked by the amount of liquor and close contact the guests shared. The weather was not as cold as in winter’s past, so some guests roamed the gardens that had been lit with torches and oil lamps.

 

When Vane arrived he had already cursed Warren Essex, his ships, the company and the clothing he was forced to wear. He cursed the shoes men wore, the insidiousness of collars and his the ability of Warren Essex to command his presence anywhere. He didn’t know if Liliana would be at the party, but he guessed she would and the thought made him simultaneously groan with desire and curse her for having power over him.

 

Sometimes he thought of her as a witch with the power to summon herself into his thoughts and other times he thought that she was right and that it wasn’t about her; it was about Warren Essex. Neither thoughts were comforting, but it was undeniable that when he thought about her, he wanted her.

 

The nights he’d spent with her in Nassau were meaningless, he pointlessly tried to convince himself. It didn’t matter how many times he thought that, it wasn’t true, or it wasn’t completely true. It was as if her blood and his were mixed forever.

 

Degrees of pleasure were no stranger to him. Nights with a woman or several were common but few women were memorable and fewer still would call him from the sea the way she did that night last summer, he thought to himself. As he dismounted his horse and handed it to a waiting groom, Vane hoped he could get in and out of the party with minimal interaction and without seeing her.

 

He was asked his name to be announced, but Vane shook his head. “I’ll announce who I am to who I want,” he said as walked in.

 

The central dining hall had reset to a dancing room. The tables from the ended dinner lined the walls. There was so much food on them that Vane momentarily couldn’t stop staring. The rich lived like kings without power. They were pretenders on their own thrones, he thought.

 

He knew how to play the rich man’s games although he hated to do it. Manners were the fake actions of people trying to impress other fake people. It made Vane’s head spin with the ridiculousness of it all. He found rum and instead of pouring it into the silver cup provided, he pocketed the cup and took the container of liquor with him. He then sought out Warren Essex.

 

It didn’t take long to find him, but he was dancing with Liliana and that held him back. He drank and watched the pair smile and dance, touch and laugh and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it made him feel possessive. He drank more and then squared his jaw and approached the couple. Tapping Warren’s shoulder he asked for a dance. Liliana’s face lost all laughter and joy but Warren took his wife’s hand and placed it Vane’s.

 

“Enjoy Captain Trenton,” Warren said and moved off with a light bow to Liliana.

 

The music was lively but Vane didn’t dance well. It didn’t seem to matter. The floor was crowded enough to hide any missteps.

 

“I like to see joy on your face,” Vane began, “I’m sorry if I’ve robbed you of it.”

 

“You haven’t,” she lied. “It’s just a surprise.”

 

They continued to dance for some time. Neither of them spoke but Vane felt the unmistakable touch of her fingers caressing his skin. He wondered if it was deliberate or an accident she couldn’t control. Twice he found himself close enough to kiss her and fought back the urge to see it through. It was Liliana that pulled him from the room. There was no private place to speak inside so they walked the garden in the crisp night air.

 

The Harcourt gardens would be beautiful in the spring, he thought. There were green hedges with ripe red berry balls the lined the path, but any other color had no doubt faded with the fall. There was no snow on the ground, but the sky indicated that might happen soon. As they walked past a large hedge, Vane kissed her. Liliana didn’t resist but she pulled away soon after.

 

“I didn’t want to see you again,” Liliana sighed.

 

“Come away with me,” Vane suddenly said. “Tonight. Now. We don’t need this place or these people. You don’t need this to be content. I can show you another way.”

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

“No. A little. That’s not important.”

 

“I can’t. Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I couldn’t.”

 

Vane eyed her suspiciously. “You aren’t even intrigued by what I could offer you?”

 

“No,” Liliana said flatly. “You can’t offer me anything. I can’t offer you anything. You were my ransomer, that’s all. I don’t like you, I don’t love you, I don’t want you.” It sounded forced and ridiculously terse. There was nothing genuine about her words.

 

Vane stopped walking. “That’s a lie. You know it is.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I know. I warned you the last time that the scales are balanced between us.”

 

“There are no fucking scale between us. I want you. That’s it. Why do you want to spend your life in this pretty prison he made for you?”

 

“It’s not a pri-,” she stopped and sighed. Her eyes closed and body tensed. “I can’t be with you.”

 

“Make a choice and be with me. it’s that’ easy. We can leave tonight. I’ll sail that fucking ship into Port Royal sell the cargo and buy a ship of my own. I’ll buy you a house like James has.”

 

“I can’t. I have a life here. A life I can’t just abandon.” Liliana then stepped toward him and took his face into her hands. She kissed him and pressed her body against his. “I don’t want to think, I just want to feel,” she said once she broke the kiss.

 

 


	12. 12. Abitha

Abitha had been watching Liliana and Warren all night. Every moment they were together felt like a spike driving further into her head. It wasn’t until the sea captain asked for a dance, that Abitha felt she could approach him.

 

“Can we talk?” Abitha asked. She sounded desperate and as if she’d been crying.

 

“I am really very busy Abitha, can it wait?”asked Warren. He was watching Liliana and drinking heavily.

 

“What do you see in that awful woman Warren?” Abitha huffed.

 

“That’s my wife,” Warren said. “And every man in this room would fight me to have her.” He was speaking but it was as if Abitha wasn’t there.

 

“I think I can make you happier,” Abitha said. “Cornelia taught me things.”

 

Warren finally tore his gaze away from Liliana and looked at Abitha. “You’re joking,” he laughed. “What did she teach you he asked while he drank more. His looked back at Liliana and Vane.

 

“Let me show you. Come walk in the garden with me,” Abitha said.

 

Warren looked back at Abitha with an expression of exasperation. “I don’t think we should do that. Your father wouldn’t be happy.” A man stopped to give Warren congratulations about his child and other general pleasantries.

 

“My father thinks you’ve changed,” said Abitha when the man talking to Warren left.

 

“That’s because I wisely listened to my wife and gave him new responsibilities. He’s too invested in this now to feign morals or outrage over small infractions of order.” Warren turned back to Abitha. “In short, I really don’t need you anymore. There are 15 hungry men in this room Abitha, beg one of them for some attention.”

 

Abitha’s face turned a mottled red and she huffed harder than before. She stamped her foot lightly and hit Warren’s arm. “Do you know what people say about your wife? They say she fucked a pirate to get off that island. That she worked in a brothel for a year before anyone knew where she was - on her back - and misses it too. They say the only reason you took her in, was that you felt bad for her and that you were going to marry me before she was found.” Some of what Abitha said she had heard, some of it she’d made up based on other gossip but she didn’t care about the truth just now.

 

Warren took another drink then spoke. “Abitha, turn around and get out of my sight. If you ever talk to me again I’ll make sure the next rumor you hear is the one where Abitha Harcourt casts love spells in her room late at night when she thinks no one is watching. Or how she touches herself and calls out my name. Or the one about how she begged her maid to teach her how to touch a man but ended up liking the touch of a woman.”

 

The intensity with which he spoke forced Abitha to back up a step. The redness staining her cheeks remained while all the color from the rest of her face drained away. “How can you know that? Maybe she is the witch!” Abitha’s voice was rising to a level of hysteria. “I can be better than your whore of a wife. I am better than her. I’ll do anything you want.”

 

People around them began openly staring at the pair until Warren smiled and raised his glass to them. “A little high spirits,” he said loudly and drank. Once the glass was drained, Warren forcefully took Abitha’s arm and escorted her outside.

 

Once they were in the garden, Abitha tried to kiss Warren. He pushed her away, but Abitha kept trying. “Let me show you what I know,’ she said.

 

“Abitha, enough,” Warren said pushing her away again. “This isn’t even humorous. You’re behaving pathetic and desperate.”

 

“If your wife is a witch you can divorce her! Did she tell you those things about me? Kill her! I’ll take care of your son. I have always been good with kittens and puppies.”

 

Warren grabbed Abitha by the arms and shook her hard. “I warned you not to talk about her.” Warren shoved her hard enough to knock her down. Abitha pulled a dagger from inside her dress and screamed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

A Spanish ambassador to the Colonies looked at a letter and then promptly burned it. He then took quill and ink and penned a response:

 

_On this Fourth day of September 1706, I Juan Rodriguez do hereby assure the account of Diego Martinez is true as it relates to the Colonial merchant ship, the Genoa. Goods on consignment were bought at the trading port of Tortuga that belonged to His Majesty’s treasury._

 

_Information has been secured from other intelligence indicating those goods were stolen through the act of piracy._

 

_We hereby request that you confront the owner of the ship Genoa with this information and relay to us any details about the circumstances this cargo came into her possession._

 

The letter was signed and sent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The scream caused Liliana to break the kiss. She looked at Vane for confirmation that he’d heard the sound too. Then the scream rang out again. She quickly walked toward the commotion and saw Abitha pushing a dagger into Warren’s shoulder three times in rapid succession. The last thrust was deep in his upper chest and Warren cried out in pain, struggling to reach his own pistol.

 

“Stop!” Liliana shouted. Abitha pulled the dagger out, pushing Warren backwards and turned and ran toward Liliana. Liliana froze until the sound of a pistol rang out into the night. Blood sprayed Liliana’s face and body as Abitha clutched her neck and then went down to the ground. Shock and disbelief kept Liliana from moving from the spot she was in.

 

Vane was quickly at Warren’s side and pressing something into the bleeding man’s chest. “He needs a surgeon,” Vane said calmly. “Help me get him inside.” Vane pulled Warren up and with Liliana on one side and Vane on the other, they helped him back into the house.

 

The house erupted into chaos when Vane brought Warren inside. Liliana was still covered with Abitha’s blood was calling for a surgeon, but it was Vane who took charge of the situation. He cleared a table by sweeping everything to the ground and helped Warren onto it. Warren groaned but he was able to move on his own. Vane asked for a sewing thread and a needle.

 

“This is going to hurt,” Vane told Warren.

 

Warren didn’t seem to care. The bleeding had slowed but the wound was jagged and open as if Abitha’s dagger had been twisted into his flesh.

 

“What happened did you shoot him?” Harriet asked frantically of Liliana when she realized what was happening.

 

“Abitha …,” Liliana whispered. “The garden.”

 

Liliana brought Warren some gin and he drank some and then spit some out in a cough.

 

“Are you unhurt?” Warren asked Liliana. The color was rapidly draining from his face and the first few stabs of the needle into his flesh made him groan hard. “Fuck. You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” he said to Vane.

 

Vane simply grunted in response. His hands were slick with blood. His skill with wound triage seemed perfectly in step with what Liliana has seen of his scars.

 

“Yes. I’m fine,” Liliana said brushing back some hair from his face.

 

“If I die -” Warren started to say.

 

“You’re not going to fucking die,” Vane cut him off.

 

“Keep the secret.” Warren finished his sentence and closed his eyes.

 

“He’s not going to die,” Vane said again to Liliana, “but he’s lost a lot of blood. He needs sleep.”

 

Harriet came into the house, wailing, followed by William Harcourt and another man struggling to carry the weight of his dead daughter into the house. The room once again erupted in chaos and Vane eyed William Harcourt as if suspecting trouble. Harcourt began rummaging through a desk for a gun and cursing that he would get justice.

 

“Jesus, I need another pistol,” Vane whispered to Liliana.

 

“No. You shot in self-defense. I saw it, Warren saw it and you saw it. She stabbed him. She would have stabbed me.”

 

“That won’t matter to a man with a dead daughter,” Vane said under his breath. “I have an assumed name, and I’m not sure if that man knows who I really am. He’s looking for revenge.

 

Liliana stepped forward and looked at Harriet and William Harcourt. “I’m so sorry this happened. She attacked Warren and then turned the knife on me. I don’t know why she attacked us.”

 

“Did you shoot her?” Harriet cried.

 

Liliana closed her eyes and steeled her thoughts. There was a split second to make a choice about who to protect or not. If she told them it was Vane, they’d find a way to hang him. She felt sure of it. If she said it was Warren, every bit of progress they had made with the Harcourt’s would fall to ruin. Neither option seemed fair or right.

 

“I did. I took this captain’s pistol and shot her as she was running toward me. I’m so sorry. I had no choice. She was stabbing Warren and then ran toward me. She was so angry and violent. I was afraid for my life.”

 

Harriett held her composure for exactly twenty seconds before she told Liliana to get out.

 

“Get out of my house and don’t ever come back. Leave Warren, we’ll get him a doctor but you, don’t ever come back here.”

 

“I can’t leave him,” Liliana looked at Harriett confused.

 

“You can and you will or you will take him with you and he’ll die, that’s up to you. I will be calling on the governor,” Harriet snarled.

 

Liliana looked as if she were trapped between two impossible decisions. It was Vane that led her out of the house after she wrote Warren a note and placed it in his hand. She saved her tears until after she was out of the house.

 

“He’s going to live. The wounds are deep, but they didn’t hit his lung, he was breathing to easy for that. The wounds were bleeding less just in the time I was attending him” Vane said as they walked. His hands were still bloody. “But you and I may not if we linger here much longer.”

 

“Why would she do that? What was wrong with her? She looked as if evil spirits were possessing her,” Liliana asked to no one.

 

“Warren will know. You can ask him later. For now, you should go home. Get out of Carolina. Tonight.”

 

“Tomorrow. I can’t travel that far alone at night. I have no escort and I have another consideration.”

 

“What consideration?”

 

“I’ll leave in the morning.” Liliana said firmly.

 

“You may have saved my life tonight.” Vane said without looking at Liliana.

 

“Maybe. You saved Warren’s,” she sighed. “I can’t lose him right now.”

 

Vane grunted in disgust. “You told me you thought he was going to kill you. You begged me not to send you to him. Now you can’t lose him. Why?”

 

“You sent me to him and forced this whole chain of events. I’m not going to apologize for making things better today than they were yesterday. Do you ever think about how your actions complicated my life?”

 

Vane shook his head. "I think you should know I've met someone new. She's young like you, strong like you, but she's happy to be with men of Nassau."

 

Liliana looked visibly stung but kept her emotions in check. "Good for her. Good for you. I'm done playing your games Captain. I don't pine for you when you're not around."

 

"Yes you do. The same way I do it for you. I can't explain it. I don't care how it happened. It happened. I didn't tell you about her to make you jealous. I told you about her to let you know that you've set the standard I now find myself attracted to. I told you in the garden, I'd give everything up right now, if you choose it with me."

 

Liliana didn't find Vane's words complimentary. Why bring up another woman now? "I'm glad my suffering has eased you into a new relationship," she said without hiding the biting sarcasm. The carriage arrived in front of the house. Liliana hesitated while she looked at Vane. “I’ll try to keep your name out of everything.”

 

“If it ends, it ends,” Vane said more curtly this time. “There is more to be made off the backs of rich merchants and the wigs that run things.”

 

A flicker of doubt played over Liliana's face. “Why do you do what you do for Warren?”

 

“Until it stops putting coins in my purse, it’s lucrative,” Vane said, and met her gaze. “Do you think I’m doing this for him because of you?”

 

To admit that the sting of Vane’s words weren’t felt, would be a lie, but Liliana’s mind was far from ready to accept that. Why did she care what he said? The bond between them suddenly felt cold and sick. No matter how much he tried to convince her that he wanted to be with her, it never felt right or truthful. She had no doubt, he wanted to be with her, but it was out of competition not care or desire. He didn't want her, he just wanted her to want him more than Warren. The thoughts made Liliana's head ache.  “Good night,” Liliana replied and curtly turned away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The carriage ride was freezing and exhausting but the next weeks was perhaps the longest of her life. The world seemed gray and any moment Liliana wasn’t thinking about Warren, she was thinking about what an absolute fool she was for allowing Vane to make her feel so small. It took less than a day to gather their things and be gone from the Carolina colony. She knew that Harriet would make good on her threat to call on the governor, and she also knew her safest position was in her home.

 

During Warren’s absence, Liliana ran the ledgers and while she carefully avoided Star Line Navigation’s office, she stayed in contact with two trustees. The information they provided was invaluable and updates about Warren’s health were a comfort but the inevitable confrontation with William Harcourt was coming and Liliana steeled herself for it.

 

When word came that William Harcourt requested an audience, Liliana accepted then rehearsed the meeting in her mind several times. She wrote three letters and then waited to see which of them she would send. By the time he arrived at the Essex home, Liliana felt ready for anything he could say to her.

 

When he arrived at the Essex home, William was dressed somewhat more casual than usual. He had brought with him letters from Warren, and some information about schedules and points of business. Liliana spoke fluently and well with him for the better part of an hour before the conversation veered to Abitha.

 

“I’m sorry you missed the funeral,” Harcourt said.

 

“Honestly?” Liliana replied. “Harriet threw me out of your home, and I assumed you’d want nothing further to do with me.”

 

“You killed our daughter. It’s to be expected. Still, neither of us understood the full story. Warren explained it to us when he was well enough to.” Harcourt took a sip of the tea that Faith had brought in.

 

“What is the whole story?” she asked quietly.

 

Harcourt thoughtfully drank more and turned his attention to a small sweet biscuit. After several mouthfuls, he spoke, but it was painfully obvious that the words were hard for him to speak “Abitha had been told that Warren might entertain taking her as a bride. This was before you were discovered to be alive. She never abandoned the hope that she and he would be together, and it was fueled by a maid we had brought into our home. She encouraged Abitha and led her astray. We believe they had an unnatural bond. Abitha was a good girl but she wasn’t strong enough to resist the temptations of a harlot maid. In the end, we discovered information among her things that confirmed our suspicions and with Warren’s help, we understood what had happened.” Harcourt dashed a tear from his eye. “We should have done more to protect her.”

 

“Warren told you a maid had an unnatural bond with Abitha?”

 

“Yes. She was hung of course.”

 

“Of course,” Liliana sighed. There was relief, but there was sadness too. “May I ask, if it’s not too personal, Why you think she didn’t abandon hope for she and Warren being together?”

 

There was a brief pause and Harcourt shot Liliana a sympathetic look. “He was writing to her. She was writing to him. It seems the maid was encouraging her to be course in her words, frank and sexual," he stammered slightly, "and Warren says he didn’t want to alarm us.”

 

“Do you believe him?”

 

“Warren and I do not agree on much. We have had our challenges, and our feuds, but that all changed when he married you. My fortunes have risen, his have risen and the mistakes of the past should remain buried for the sake of the future,” Harcourt said. There was nervous tension in his words. "I have two sons, I must look to now."

 

“Did you know he was blackmailing my father?” Liliana asked. It was a gamble to approach the subject, but the conversation had veered in a direction she hadn’t anticipated and emotions were steering her words.

 

“This is a topic you should discuss with him,” Harcourt said, now fumbling with his cup.

 

“You do realize, that I know everything? I know about the Genoa, I know about the pirates, I know it all.”

 

Harcourt appeared lost for words. “Mrs, Essex, to imply that there is anything other than standard business happening here is to implicate yourself in such illicit activities. I would advise you to tread very carefully with your statements. The Genoa sank. She took with her some cargo and a prized ship. The pirates who stole from her and sank her will all come to justice eventually, and the civilized world will continue to thrive. We all need to balance our own scales when it comes to risk and loss as they offset profit and gain. I believe your father would agree with me.”

 

“My father was a good man. One like you, who would do anything to see his daughter safe. I only ask about the pirates because -”

 

“Because you were taken by them. Yes, yes. A terrible thing. How lucky were you that Warren Essex was able to save you? How lucky that you have a fine son with him? How lucky that your father’s company will thrive in the future despite the lawless actions of men determined to see goods that belong to another, in their hands?” It rang hollow and sounded deflective.

 

“Is he blackmailing you too?” Liliana asked with an incredulous voice.

 

“You are young. There are times we must all look the other way to keep our vision on the righteous path in front of us.” Harcourt stood up and offered Liliana a gentleman’s bow to her. “I’ve taken enough of your time, Mrs, Essex. Please be safe and well.”

 

As Liliana watched William Harcourt leave, a prickling sensation of foreboding raced up her spine. Warren Essex made her feel sicker than Vane ever had.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. 13. The Return

Three months had passed since Warren Essex was stabbed. Liliana seemed to thrive without the constant interference of men in her life, and Essex shipping continued to be a solid business enterprise. Christopher was nearly a year old and beginning to take his first steps. It seemed to Liliana that Christopher’s presence made everything bearable, better and beautiful. His smile and attempts to speak filled every day with a reason to be happy.

 

On the day Warren returned home, Liliana and Christopher were enjoying an unseasonably warm March day outside. The mother and son pair, were sitting on a blanket spread out on the ground. In front of them were bread crumbs that the garden birds were busily pecking at and hastily retreating from when Christopher got too close. Faith coaxed Christopher back onto the blanket then quickly stood up to greet Warren.

 

“Welcome home, Sir,” she said warmly.

 

Liliana quickly scrambled to stand but Warren sat down with her. His first move was to embrace Christopher. The move shocked Liliana.

 

“I’ve missed you my big boy,” Warren said to Christopher. “Look at how you’ve grown! What do you feed this child to make him grow so fast?” Warren’s smile toward Lilian was heart stopping.

 

Warren seemed different. There was a lightness in his movements and speech and it occurred to Liliana, that this was the first time she’d ever seen him happy. He looked well and rested and stronger than he was at Christmas. It was hard to believe that other than letters, she’d had no other communication with him. Looking at him now, Liliana never would have guessed that he’d been stabbed.

 

“Harcourt came to see me,” Liliana remarked watching Warren and Christopher play.

 

“I know. He told me. Was there a problem?” Christian put his head on Warren’s shoulder and yawned.

 

“It’s remarkable that he is still so at ease with you. He hasn’t seen you in so long,” Liliana sighed contentedly.

 

“He knows who his father is.”

 

Liliana began to say something then stopped. She smiled and motioned to Faith. “It seems our bird hunter is ready to sleep.” When Faith had taken Christopher inside, Liliana addressed Warren again. “I’ve never said this before, but thank you. Thank you for being his father.”

 

“There is nothing to thank me for. I’m not sure I’ve ever loved anyone before, but the entire I time I was in Carolina with Harcourt and his family, I missed him.”

 

Liliana smiled then her mind continued to churn out question. “Did you really write salacious letters to Abitha?”

 

Warren nodded and leaned back on his hands. The birds were still searching for stray crumbs. “I did. I’m sorry if it upsets you. I did so at a time when I believed she might still be an asset for us. As it turns out, she was insane.”

 

“Warren, she was a child.”

“She was older than you,” Warren touched Liliana’s arm in a lazy way. “Damn everything, I’ve missed you.”

 

“Strangely, I’ve missed you too,” Liliana said looking down at her arm. “I’ve handled the ledgers and accounts through Star Line’s council. I know they don’t like looking to me for support, but I do think they appreciate what I’ve been able to accomplish,” she said proudly.

 

“I’ve heard. Liliana, I have no doubt you know what you’re doing. If you don’t think they treat you with respect, I’ll talk to them, but I don’t think that’s true. They resent a woman knowing more than they do and will stop at nothing to be sure everyone else knows they are better than you.”

 

“I know.” After a long pauses Liliana spoke again. “We have to talk about Abitha. I can’t organize my thoughts on this, but, I feel something is wrong.”

 

“I didn’t fuck her if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“But her maid?”

 

“Yes. She used to work for me.”

 

“Mary Mother,” Liliana blew out a hard breath. “They hung her.”

 

“Yes. I’m sorry for that, but she wasn’t very careful despite my warnings and she served her purpose,” Warren said.

 

“Is that what everyone is to you? Is that what I am to you? A thing to be used until its purpose is done?”Liliana’s voice wavered.

 

Warren’s gaze was direct and filled with hurt. “After all this time, you still can’t see how much love I have for you can you? What will it take? Must I kill a hundred men for you? Steal you a King’s ransom? Buy you a title? Yes, you were a purpose. You were a means to an end, but things changed. You became more than I could have imagined. Why do you doubt me?”

 

“Because you treat people as if they were things. You attend church and speak the prayers, but you don’t act as if God’s creations, and especially women as if they are anything but your toys.”

 

“Don’t play that card with me. You are just as much an adulteress as any,” Warren said quietly and with seething anger.

 

Liliana did not think before she spoke or acted. She slapped Warren’s face hard enough to make her own hand sting and then said: “Between the two of you, he’s the better man and fucks better too” She didn’t mean it but it was too late to take it back.

 

Warren pinned Liliana’s hands behind her back. “If you want him, then fucking have him Liliana. Go back to Nassau and stay there. I’m done. I can’t give you, anymore. I can’t give you what you want. Set up a station on the island if you want. Fuck every pirate that comes through if you want. If I’m not enough for you, then fuck you. Don’t fucking tell me that you think I’m not as much a man as he is. I am much more. If you think I abused you in some way, then you’re right but I’ve atoned for those sins. I’ve made you a world you can be comfortable in. I’ve given you a father for a pirate’s bastard fucking son. How can you even say to me that I am less than a man? You think Vane would do anything for you the way I have? Fuck you Liliana. Fuck you. Get your priorities straight. Go see him but you leave **my** son here. Don’t come back unless you want to accept me as I am because I’m not going to change.”

 

Liliana looked at Warren with anger that matched his. She struggled to escape his grasp. “He has a new girl now. He has a new life. I’m not in it and this isn’t about him! It’s about you! You who can’t stop treating people like things.”

 

“You made it about him when you compared him to me.” He let her go.

 

“He saved your life.”

 

“He saved **your** life, Liliana. She was going to kill you, she was done with me.”

 

“Damn you Warren. Why is this so hard? Everything you do is set to pit me against you.”

 

“No, Lilly, you do that! You want everything to line up with your idea of perfection. I am not perfect and neither are fucking you. You’re so busy trying to make me something I’m not, you’ve stopped seeing what I am. You don’t like things about me, yes. I don’t like things about you but the difference is, I can accept them, you can’t do the same.”

 

“I have tried!” Liliana shouted back. “We succeed in business because you trust me with numbers but you don’t trust me enough to tell me things that I find out later. I feel constantly lied to or purposefully deceived and you don’t seem think that matters. Our entire relationship has been founded on lies, hurt and insanity, and I am supposed to accept it because you will never change? How is that right Warren?”

 

“All right Lilly. Total honesty. Ask me anything. You return the favor in kind and answer me with total truth,” Warren said. There was no less hostility in his voice and he had distanced himself from her on the blanket.

 

Liliana closed her eyes and began thinking of the questions she wanted answers to. “What happened to the Genoa the night I was taken? How did they know to hide us on board that ship?”

 

Warren’s gaze hardened. “I told the pirate captain Richards of the _Katherine_ where to find the Genoa, but it was for another week. I assume he got greedy and scouted the route ahead of time, saw her and attacked. He wasn’t supposed to. They aren’t the most reliable of creatures walking this earth.”

 

“You told them there might be passengers on board?”

 

“No, I didn’t tell him anything of the sort. They usually just take the cargo, which in this case was a sizable cache of treasure stolen from a Spanish ship last winter. I needed to get the cargo back to St. Johns to be repackaged. The crew of the Genoa had been promised a portion of profits from the cargo if they got the passengers to Boston Safely. They had no idea they’d be attacked, and I suspect their first instinct was to protect their bottom line. Unfortunately it ended in their deaths and the sinking of a valuable asset. I assumed you were dead. I didn’t see any way that you could have lived since there were no other survivors.”

 

“Killing Richards wasn’t just about me then, was it?” Liliana asked.

 

“It served a dual purpose,” Warren replied. “My turn. Do you care for me?”

 

“Yes.” she said without hesitation.

 

“Do you care for him?” Warren continued after her answer.

 

“I don’t understand what I feel for him. It’s not care, it’s not love. I keep thinking the scales between us are balanced and then something else happens to make me believe I owe him loyalty or I’m in debt to him.”

 

Warren thoughtfully waited a moment before responding. “I don’t think you owe him anything. He does what he does in service to himself, not you. The longer you believe you are indebted to him the stronger the hold he’ll have on you. Don’t think for a moment, I don’t understand and can even appreciate what you are experiencing, but I can’t live trapped between you two.” Liliana began to protest but Warren stopped her. “I thought I was going to die at Christmas. I wrote a will with added provisions to care for you and Christopher but it is entirely dependent on the world never knowing his parentage. The more time you believe there is a scale to balance, the closer you get to revealing something by accident or design to him about our son. We have to end this.”

 

Liliana thought about Warren’s words. She was deeply implicated in everything now and to deny that was ludicrous. She tried to imagine a world with Christopher where Star Line Navigation and Essex Shipping were not his birthright, and the thought gave her chills. He was right, of course. Warren’s understanding of the situation, as cold and devoid of all the emotion she felt, was rational and far more real than hers.

 

“Then force him from the company. Revoke his letters and take his ship,” Liliana said. “He told me he didn’t care if it ended.”

 

“He’ll care. He’ll care a lot,” Warren paused then added: “But if we did this carefully, we could thwart the consequences.”

 

“What consequences?”

 

“If we push him from the commission under his assumed identity, he’ll attack every Essex ship in the waters of the Bahamas. He knows our schedules, he knows our ports. He’ll want to hurt us.”

 

“How will you change his mind?”

 

“I won’t, you will.”


	14. 14. Memories and Mutiny

~1712~

 

The breeze on St. John’s island was cool. It was mid-July and the ocean’s deep blue color and the quiet surface were mesmerizing. There were two ships belonging to Essex Shipping in the bay that the old fort on the sea cliffs overlooked. The _Trinity_ and the _Sentinel_ were moored just beyond a reef that created an inner sanctum to the bay. A longboat was approaching the shore and a man met the sailors on the beach with cold spring water fresh island fruit.

 

Liliana walked the cliff side path as she had four years ago although now, she did it as a free woman. This place felt haunted by ghosts of her past and her back itched where the scars being whipped still marred her back. There was an irony to being here now and understanding the implications of her choices. For the first time, she felt as if she were in control of her own life. Her second son, Henry Richard Essex was a thriving 3 year old with energy to match his brother. The boys looked nothing alike, but they were inseparable with each other and with Warren.

 

As the years passed, it was hard to remember exactly when Liliana began thinking as a woman with her own plans and ambitions that she put into effect, but it seemed to correlate with the very discussion that brought her to St. John’s today. It had taken months to set this plan into motion and she had no trepidation now.

 

When he arrived at the top of the cliff, Liliana took a moment to take stock of Charles Vane. He looked wilder, less civilized and so much stronger than she remembered. There was a look of distaste on his face and a very clear hesitation in his approach. He was dressed as she remembered him from their original encounter aboard the _Katherine_.

 

“Thank you for coming,” she smiled.

 

“I had little choice. You and your husband saw to that didn’t you? Where is he? Ready to spring with a sword to my throat? What new torment do you have planned?” Vane asked. “Where are the guards ready to save your life? The crew ready to rally to your side? What spoiled child exploits do you have planned for me today, your fucking Highness?” He mock bowed to her.

 

Liliana winced. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. She knew there was a lot more that needed to be said and she understood his feeling of betrayal. “I’ve come without escort, without guard. We are alone save for my maid and the houseman who attends this place.” She motioned to the blue waters of the bay and the departing ships. “We are alone for the next two days.”

 

Vane groaned an audible sound of frustration when he saw the ships leaving. “Are you fucking serious? Why? What could you possibly need to say to me that will take two days? Do you speak that slowly now?”

 

“It may take that long to convince you to do something for me,” Liliana said.

 

“No. We’re done, signal them back,” said Vane quickly in response.

 

She’d expected this but it was hard to listen to the hatred and quick dismissive tone. She began to walk. “I’ve arranged a meal, please, eat with me? They aren’t coming back so you may as well listen and fill your stomach.”

“What’s to stop me from throwing you off this cliff right now?” Vane asked without moving.

 

Liliana paused but didn’t turn around. “Nothing. I’m sure there will be consequences for it eventually but at the moment, nothing.” She continued to walk after the brief pause, into the atrium that Warren had been so proud to build. She poured herself a drink. It took almost an hour for Vane to show up in the dining room. Liliana was still patiently waiting. She had no doubt he’d gone to the shore the look for the longboat that was no longer there.

 

“You think you’re clever don’t you?” He took the entire decanter of rum and sat in a chair heavily. He drank from the glass container while the houseman served dinner.

 

When dinner was presented, Liliana addressed the young blond man. “I do not wish to be disturbed again until I call for you. Is that clear Lawrence?” The young man nodded and closed a door behind him.

 

“This was your prison? I’ve seen noble home that were less impressive than this,” Vane snidely said.

 

“It was, yes,” she said simply. She began to eat the chicken that had been prepared and poured a glass of wine. There was nothing hurried in her actions. “I was 17, alone and held here against my will. It was a prison.”

 

“Why the fuck am I here. If you knew what I was thinking about doing to you right now, you never would have forced me to come here.”

 

“Stop threatening me, Charles,” she said, purposefully invoking his first name. “If you feel some incompleteness because I bested you at your own game, then by all means take your pound of flesh from me so we can talk with intent and purpose. Do you want to knife my flesh again? Rape me over the table? Brand me with your mark? Please do tell, I have business to discuss.”

 

“That’s a fucking start,” he replied. “You didn’t best me. You stole from me.”

 

“I’d call stealing from a pirate, besting him,” she looked at him evenly.

 

“Does your husband know you’re here?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did he know about your plan and the mutiny?”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re brave, I’ll give you that. But what you did? That requires an answer before we discuss anything.”

 

“What do you want?” she responded.

 

“First tell me why you did it, then tell me how you fucking did it. Then we’ll discuss terms of restitution.”

 

Liliana set her wine down and took one more bite of the chicken. Pushing away from the table she poured herself another drink from a large, previously unopened bottle then sat down again. She pulled her chair closer to his.

 

“I planned the mutiny and paid the crew. They saw their future with Star Line and Essex as more important than their loyalty to you. I told them I’d give a bonus to them all if they made it seem as if it were over your leadership and to spread that rumor in Port Royal so the name of Captain Jackson Trenton would be dishonored.”

 

“Christ! Why? Didn’t I save your life? Save his life?”

 

“I knew you’d never leave Star Line and Essex of your own accord, and it was getting complicated. The investors were asking questions no one could answer, and this solved the problem, brought back the ship, and disposed you without incident. I am sorry for how it happened. I didn’t mean to hurt you, although I knew it would.”

 

“Did you plan on fucking me that night aboard the _Trinity_ to distract me?” he asked hoarsely.

 

Liliana shook her head. “No. I, didn’t.”

 

“But that’s what happened, isn’t it?”

 

“I didn’t plan it that way,” she replied.

 

The truth was far more complicated than Liliana could bring herself to explain. Warren’s plan was to send Liliana to him and lure him to Carolina. There Warren would swear that Vane had shot Abitha for no cause, and that Liliana had been protecting the Captain because she feared for Warren. Liliana was sure, it would have ended in Vane’s hanging but Warren didn’t seem to care. Before Warren could implement his plan, Liliana took control of the situation and organized the mutiny. She knew it would destroy him in the moment, but she also knew he’d survive and recover.

 

“It’s hard to believe you are the same girl I found and dragged to the _Katherine._ ”

 

“I learned from the best,” she replied without sarcasm.

 

“Warren Essex is a master,” Vane said quietly.

 

“I’ve learned from you both.”

 

“I didn’t teach you to be a traitorous fuck. You let them accuse me of cowardice and sloppy leadership. They held a pistol to my head and left me in Port Royal and you did nothing. You could have explained it all to me then, that day, but you didn’t. You left me for two years believing that you fucked me to keep me from knowing what was happening on deck. And when I asked if any of them believed the charges, they all deferred to you. Do you have any idea what that was like? I wanted to kill you that day, not because you conspired to get a crew to mutiny; that was strength, but because you used my care for you to further your own goddamn goals. You the one person I’ve ever offered to give up everything for.”

 

His words stung and hurt enough so that she had to bite back a flood of tears. She wanted to comfort him but there were no words that would make him see what she was trying to do. There was also the matter of her pride.

 

“When we left Carolina, you said you had met another woman. That didn’t seem to me like you were giving up anything but I am deeply sorry for hurting you. I know this is hard to believe, but it could have ended much worse,” Liliana said to him. She was still trying to hide her emotions and she reverted back to an old behavior of digging her nails into her leg.

 

“Fuck. If I had been _him,”_ he spit the word “him” out, “I would have tortured you in the place so differently.” His eyes raked the length of her body. “Even now when I know how far you’ll go to get what you want, I can’t stop thinking about how much I want you.”

 

Liliana stood up and once again poured another drink. “You have two days.”

 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll prepare my answer for the end of my imprisonment.”

 

Liliana was silent, except for the sound of the glass touching the table. She walked to him and whispered in his ear then sat back down.

 

“That will take two days to think about,” he said coldly.


	15. 15. Revelations

A Spanish noble by the name of Gaspar de Valencia was the owner of the ring, and finger that the wreck of the _Genoa_ had yielded to an octopus. The ring was meant to provide proof that his captors, were telling the truth. The ring never made it to its final destination, and Gaspar de Valencia’s body was never found, but he had been rumored to be kidnapped off a ship by a crew of pirates who had also stolen guns. A ransom letter was sent and gold coins were offered for his life.

 

The coins aboard the Genoa, stolen by the pirates of the _Katherine_ and _Ranger_ were the ransom offered to free Gaspar de Valencia as brokered by Warren Essex in a private deal. Warren had not ordered the kidnap of the nobleman, but when he heard it happened, he began a negotiated settlement for his release. Warren’s first move was to secure Gaspar from the pirates. It was easier than he anticipated, in part because they had never fully discovered their captive’s true identity. Transported to the cells on St. John’s island, Warren then negotiated for the release of the prisoner, while maintaining the lie that the noble was still in the hands of the pirates.

 

For over a year, letters from the cells on St. John’s island to several Spanish families were ferried back and forth until an eventual settlement was made. The settlement included ship schedules for two shipments of treasure and a sizable cache of coins payable to Warren for ransom. The ransom was far more than Warren had paid for the release of his prisoner from the pirates.

 

What Warren didn’t know was that the entire affair was reported to Colonial Intelligence. The letter sent from a Spanish ambassador to them, opened an inquiry about Warren Essex but it was closed a year later when the marked gold began to filter through the ports of Port Royal, Tortuga and Nassau. Warren Essex’s story about brokering a deal between pirates and the Spanish families to free the noble, seemed to check out and when Star Line Navigation joined Essex shipping, it seemed unassailable. The combined shipping tonnage these two companies represented was an important financial asset that no one in Colonial Intelligence was ready to disrupt over a rumor without proof.

 

Warren Essex had given orders and provided the means necessary to sink the _Genoa_ when the pirates attacked her not knowing it would happen far ahead of his schedule. His orders were very clear and given to both the Captain and the Quartermaster. Warren didn’t know the pirates of the _Katherine_ and _Ranger_ would attack the Genoa that week, because they had been given orders to attack two weeks from that date. The advanced scouting of the _Katherine_ and _Ranger_ put the _Genoa_ in their sites and while Captain Richards didn’t want to attack that day, he was pressured by his own crew who didn’t know about the plan. Faced with the possibility of being deposed from his own small fleet, Richards chose to attack.

 

The first strike of the canon hit the _Genoa_ without catastrophic damage, but the Quartermaster had gone below deck to ignite the powder kegs deep in her bowels and the next strike of the canon hit at an angle the blew what were the seems of the retrofit, apart. While the crew never believed they would be put to the sword if they relinquished the cargo, it was Warren’s insistence that armed guards be aboard to transport his prize, that started the confrontation. Once the guards engaged the pirates, surrender was no longer an option.

 

The boy Liliana had seen tortured, that the guards were there to protect and that Vane had killed was the noble, Gaspar de Valencia.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After dinner, Charles Vane sat in the dining room. Liliana had retired leaving him alone with his thoughts and the bottles of liquor. He hadn’t eaten while she had been there, partly because anger consumed his mind and body enough to rob him of appetite, and partly because, eating the food seemed weak. No doubt the meal had been bought and paid for by Warren Essex and he wanted nothing from that man now. In his mind, Warren had sent his wife to do a job that he was too gutless to do himself and rather than part ways with a sizable severances agreement, Essex had seen the need to crush him.

 

Nassau was now home to Charles Vane, but Jackson Trenton’s name had died. It was with some pride that he hunted and killed several of those that had mutinied against him. Taking an Essex ship that he knew the schedule for had earned him some standing with a crew he’d joined and in a year’s time, he was the captain of that crew and earning far more than he had transporting for Essex. He’d been able to make some logical guesses about how Essex and Star Line would change their shipping schedules and routes, and he knew that if he was patient, they would revert to old practices.

 

He stabbed at a piece of the cold chicken on the plate and ate it. His stomach encouraged him to eat more even if his mind cautioned against it. He’d half entertained the idea that the food might be poisoned, but he didn’t believe she was capable of it. Still, the change in her was a monumental one. She was in control, poised and polished in the way that living in mannered society forced you to be. Everything from her perfect hair to the perfect dress spoke of a metamorphosis in appearance and if dinner was any indication, in bearing as well. While he bit into a piece of the freshest bread he’d had in months, Vane considered options. Each one brought consequences of heir own, but only one would bring true satisfaction. It would mean risking everything again.

 

Two days to decide what to do was surely Liliana’s way of taunting him. When she’d seen no way out on Nassau she’d tried to find a complicit partner in him with sex. The night he’d went to her at Essex’s house, she believed she was balancing the scales and the night they’d been together before the mutiny, it was to distract him. Now, alone with him, the thought was maddening to have her so close and yet distrust her motives for being with him. She was right; she had outplayed him. Whether he was willing to admit that she had learned how to be better at manipulating him, than he was at manipulating her, the truth was plain.

 

To deny himself the pleasure of her company despite the circumstances, felt absurd, but the manner in which he wanted to experience it was another matter. There was some part of him that wanted to take her power, but that would destroy the thing he now admired the most about her and the very part of her most like him. Vane knew that he had shaped Liliana, for good or bad and the consequence of that was his to deal with.

 

Her request proved she’d outgrown both Warren Essex and him.

 

The ocean waves created a steady, constant sound as they broke on the reef. Vane continued to dine on the cold food until the candles began to fade. The young houseman, Lawrence returned to the dining room and silently began to replace candles.

 

“Where is she?” Vane asked him.

 

“The lady?” Lawrence replied. “She’s retired to her room. Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“Do you know them well?” Vane pushed out a chair with his foot. “Sit.”

 

Lawrence looked momentarily confused, but eventually sat in the chair. “I’ve known them for 3 years now. My sister is Liliana’s maid and I was sent here. Mr. Essex offered us a position when Mrs. Essex heard we’d stowed ourselves in the cargo hold of one of their ships. They could have had us hanged.”

 

“Generous,” Vane replied.

 

“It was. My sister got pregnant and I was trying to help her escape the man who made her that way. Mrs. Essex told Martha, that’s my sister, that she had had something similar happen to her-” Lawrence stopped and went suddenly silent. “That’s supposed to be a secret. Please don’t say you heard that from me.”

 

“She had what happen to her?” Vane took another drink.

 

“I don’t think I’m allowed to tell you, Sir.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Vane poured him a cup with rum in it. “Just two men talking,” he said emphasizing the word “men”.

 

“Sir, maybe we should ask Mrs Essex.”

 

“I know all about the pregnancy,” he lied. “I didn’t know who she was escaping.”

 

“You don’t know about how she escaped the pirates?”

 

As Lawrence spoke Vane quickly put the two pieces together and felt dumbstruck by it. “Yes. I do remember that now.” He drained his cup.

 

“Sir, it is a secret. You won’t tell will you?”

 

“No, I won’t. Can you keep a secret of your own?”

 

“Of course I can.” Lawrence said.

 

“Where is the closest launch?”

 

“Sir, there are no ships in the bay.”

 

“What’s the next closest launch on this island?”

 

“It’s some miles from here. Natives people don’t like us going through, so we don’t,” Lawrence responded.

 

Vane stood up. He was unsteady on his feet and used the table to get his balance back.

 

“I can help you to a room,” Lawrence said immediately standing up and assuming his primary role.

 

“Bring me to her,” Vane said. “I have an answer to give.”

 

Lawrence looked unsure, but he nodded and walked back through the atrium. He carried a candle that pierced a sliver of darkness but did nothing to keep Vane from needing to use the walls and furniture to keep himself steady. When they arrived at the door, Lawrence knocked and announced himself. There was no answer and after two minutes more the doors remained closed.

 

“Go,” Vane instructed Lawrence as he took the candle from him. “I’ll find my own way.”

 

Lawrence opened the door to a room and motioned to Vane. “This room has been made for you,” Lawrence said, then disappeared into the dark.

 

Vane tested the closed door but it was locked. He contemplated breaking the door down but in the end the locked door seemed like a message more than an obstacle. He stumbled to the open door and walked inside. The candle dripped hot wax on his skin although as numb as he felt, it barely registered and he quickly put it out. It wasn’t until he was laying on the bed that he realized he wasn’t alone in the room and that a shadow was walking toward him. Instinct took control and the idea that this had been a trap, surged through his mind. Despite his drunken state, Vane charged the shadow while withdrawing his dagger.

 

“Spineless cowards attack in the dark,” Vane said through gritted teeth. Only after he had the shadow pinned to the ground with a dagger to the throat, did he realized it was Liliana. “Jesus, fuck!” he swore, but didn’t release her.

 

Liliana’s crash to the ground had hurt her enough to make her wince in pain, but fortunately for her, she’d avoided hitting her head too hard. She didn’t speak.

 

“The favor isn’t for you is it? It’s to protect your lie. Have you ever told me the truth? Ever? You use me at every turn. Aboard the Katherine to get you free, in the brothel to sway me … you’re a fucking witch hell bent on keeping me from seeing the truth. I can’t trust anything you say,” he said quietly.

 

“What lie? What lie is there in this? You want this as much as I do. I asked you to something I thought you’d want to do,” Liliana responded. She hadn’t even tried to get out from under his weight.

 

“What lie? Fuck,” he got to his feet and shuffled to the bed then collapsed on it. “I don’t want you here tonight girl. You win. Now get the fuck away from me,” Vane said. The world was spinning hard enough to make him feel sick.

 

“Girl,” she repeated as she got to her feet. “Why must you think everything I do is about hurting you and not protecting you?”

 

“I don’t need your fucking protection,” he replied dryly. “

 

“Yes, you do. I understand that your pride is bigger than your ability to see reason and that you’re blinded by the idea that a woman can be your equal in anything. I’m learning just how far men will go when they think a woman can do something better than they can, but right now, you aren’t thinking clearly. Warren needs a victim, and you’re it. You killed the boy on the _Genoa_. A Spanish family is hunting Warren and he is going to give them your name as the one responsible. He is threatening me and my sons if I don’t agree to tell a different story than the one that happened.”

 

“My son,” Vane corrected.

There was a long, eerie silence in the room. Vane could hear the ocean waves and Liliana’s breathing as if they were the only two constant factors in the world at that moment.

 

“Warren’s son,” Liliana said forcefully.

 

“Fuck you Liliana. Fuck you. If you want me to kill Warren Essex than tell the entire truth and not your version on it. Even in the dark I can see the falsehood of your statement. I don’t care what Spanish fucks are chasing me or what you have to do to protect yourself from being with him. You made this world yourself,” he said. Sobriety wasn’t coming fast enough to stop himself from saying things he knew he’d regret. “Will you ask me to kill your sons next? How far will you go to protect your world Liliana? I damn the day I met you and if you want Warren Essex dead, fucking kill him yourself. I’ll come for what’s mine when I want to.”

 

“If you want to pretend that you have nothing to fear and that there is nothing between us but lies and hate, then so be it, but don’t think for a moment that I haven’t tried to help you. I don’t even understand why anymore. Once I thought I cared about you, now I think it was misguided and idiotic of me to think you are anything but a selfish monster. Go wallow in your own misery and die how you must.” she said to him.

 

“I’ll come for him Lilly. My son.”

 

Liliana paused at the door. “He’s not yours and kidnapping children seems beneath even you. If you want to talk tomorrow with a rational mind, I’ll listen.”

 

“Did you come here to offer me your body in exchange for killing Warren?”

 

Again, Liliana paused. “No, I came to share a memory with you; one that I can see means nothing anymore.” She closed the door behind her.

 

Sleep came to Vane, accompanied by troubling dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. 16. The Cells

The storm started in the early morning hours. Lawrence woke Martha and together they sealed the old fort as best they could. It was the kind of storm that seemed to come out of nowhere, but it had been brewing deep in the Atlantic for some days already. Thick with rain clouds and harsh winds, the storm brought with it a drop in temperature and plunged the apartments into darkness.

 

Vane woke to the sounds of inner shutters being closed, that cut off more light. His head ached and he struggled to remember where he was and what he was doing there. The events of the previous night flooded back making him groan. Martha entered the room with clean clothing.

 

“The lady thought you might like clean clothing. She said to tell you, she purchased them for you, and they do not belong to Mr. Essex. There is light fare in the kitchen, but the dining room is closed off because of the storm. If it gets too much worse, we’ll have to take shelter in the cells below.” Martha finished the speech as if she’d well rehearsed it.

 

Vane sneered.

 

“If you don’t mind me saying Sir, there is hot water for tea or,” she paused, “washing if you wish.” She pointed to a large kettle set on an iron pad on the floor. There was a wash basin, linen, a tea cup and several small boxes.

 

When he looked down at his body, it was covered with vomit. In the middle of the night he’d been sick and didn’t even know it. “Fuck me,” he cursed and walked to the kettle.

 

Lawrence arrived and helped Martha strip the bed. They left the room without Vane realizing it.

 

After washing and changing, Vane realized his plan to walk through the interior of the island was out of the question. No matter how much he wanted to be away from Liliana right now, braving a storm wasn’t the way to do it. The irony of being held here against his will while a storm raged was almost too much to prevent him from laughing, but the deep anger he felt did.

 

Entering the kitchen, Vane looked at Liliana sitting at a small table. She was dressed very simply today and her hair was down without any covering. She looked tired, but no less beautiful. His body responded after an initial wave of desire that he silently cursed as weakness.

 

“Good morning,” she said and nodded without expression. “Lawrence has made some gruel if you are hungry. It was quite filling.”

 

The thought of food churned his stomach but he nodded. “A little.”

 

It was Martha that brought him a bowl. The china was fine and thin with a delicate pattern on it, Vane noted. No doubt it was stolen, but the Essex’s were rich enough to afford the finest of everything, so it made no difference. By cash or thievery, they’d always get what they want, he thought.

 

“Do you feel like talking?” Liliana asked after she’d finished her tea and he had emptied the bowl of its contents.

 

“No,” he said flatly. “I’m through talking to the Queen of Lies.” Vane heard Martha gasp and rolled his eyes at her. “Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Where is your bastard child? Did she claim it was Warren Essex’s too? Or did she offer it to some pirates in exchange for some service?” His voice was filled with malice.

 

Liliana stood up. Vane stood up just as quickly as if to counter some oncoming threat. Martha broke down in tears and ran from the kitchen sobbing.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? How can you be so cruel to a girl you don’t even know? Her child died hours after it was born. You’re vicious attack was meant for me and you shot her in the crossfire.” She looked at him standing in front of her and shook her head. “Are you so diminished as a man that you’ll attack young girls because you can’t speak to me on equal terms? Do I threaten you so much that you fear me?”

 

“I am not afraid of you and you aren’t my equal.”

 

“Of course not,” she said dryly and walked from the room.

 

“Fuck!” Vane shouted and threw the fine china against the wall.

 

By the afternoon, Vane was still alone while the storm continued to batter the island. He could hear the tell tale signs of rising intensity and he knew the ships would be navigating as far away from there as possible. That meant a delay. A delay meant more time with _her._ A tray of food was brought in by Lawrence who purposefully chose to avoid Vane’s gaze. He changed the sheets while Vane drank.

 

“I didn’t mean what I said to your sister,” he finally said.

 

“It’s no concern, Sir,” Lawrence said. His voice betrayed the hurt. “It was my fault for betraying a confidence.”

 

Vane at first nodded but then shook his head. “No. Fuck no. If you hadn’t said something I never would have known that he was my son.”

 

Lawrence looked lost for words and then continued to clean the room. “May I say something to you Sir? Without the threat of harm to me?”

 

Vane growled out a “yes”.

 

“You don’t seem to know Mrs Essex the way you think you do. She is a kind woman who loves her boys and is very smart … smarter than any other woman I know. She protects people sometimes at her own peril. I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I have been with this family long enough to know that if she is trying to tell you something, you should listen.” Lawrence stood up straighter. “I don’t think she’d risk meeting you here alone without her husband, knowing what that might mean for her unless it was important.”

 

“You love her too huh?” The words came out so fast, it took Vane a moment to understand what he was saying.

 

“Sometimes we want to hurt the people we love the most because they remind us that we are vulnerable in their presence. I think you must feel very, very powerless right now or you wouldn’t be so awful to her.”

Vane raised an eyebrow. “Perceptive little thing aren’t you?”

 

Lawrence gave Vane a small bow and began to leave.

 

“Wait. Do something for me, please?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Show me the prison in this place,” Vane asked.

 

Lawrence quizzically looked at Vane but nodded. They walked through the atrium where the rain and wind were still battering the tree at it’s center. Lawrence opened a floor door and descended some wooden stairs that then led through a stone passage, down another set of stairs and then into a large cave that had been enlarged and portions given iron bars to create cells. Oil lamps were lit revealing cells holding cargo boxes, barrels and some dry goods.

 

“Ask Liliana to meet me here,” Vane said.

 

Lawrence departed leaving Vane to explore the cells. There were chains and restraints fastened to the walls and from the stone ceilings. There were portable tables lining one cell and a whip on one of them that Vane picked up. The place smelled damp and salty and from the sound, it was just above sea level. There was a corridor to the left of the cells that he assumed was the way out to the beach, and while he could hear the wind, the cave was protected from the elements.

 

He was reading a log without really understanding it when Lilly came down. She’d changed into a dress that was the color of the deep blue sea. Her hair was up and before she was close to him, he smell rose water. Physically she was the kind of woman he would never approach not because he felt they were too good for him, but because they were attached to things he didn’t understand. Yet somehow Liliana made those attachments seem right, and perfect.

 

The anger he’d been feeling for the past day had dissipated and was replaced by hurt

 

“Tell me what it was like to be here,” he said sitting on the stone steps that overlooked the cells.

 

Liliana looked at him with an exasperated expression. “I hate this place. I don’t even like being here. It’s like I can feel ghosts watching.”

 

“It’s where he took your power away,” Vane said running his finger down the curled whip. “I was in a place like this once. It almost claimed my life.”

 

“That sounds awful,” Liliana sighed and looked at the whip. “Everything about this place hurts.”

 

“Why did you bring me here?”

 

“I told you why last night,” she said sitting near him.

 

“No. Why did you bring me _here_ , to this place?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said.

“I think you do.” He continued to run his finger down the whip. “I think you brought me here because you wanted to feel like Warren did once over you. You wanted to feel in control and powerful and leave me with no options the way you had none.”

 

Liliana protested but Vane silenced her with a finger to her lips.

 

“I understand it,” he continued. “I didn’t at first, and definitely not last night, but now, I do. Your houseman? He’s a lot smarter than he seems, I think. He loves you. Maybe not the romantic, intimate love, but it’s love. He didn’t mean to tell me about the child. Don’t blame him.”

 

Liliana continued to listen although she frowned.

 

“I know what it means to take your power back, Lilly. I think it’s defined my entire life until now and probably will for years to come and I won’t deny you that, but I need to hear the truth. Don’t you owe me just that?”

 

Liliana was silent. Her fingers meshed with his over the whip. “I don’t know what I owe you, and maybe that’s always been the problem. I can’t decide what I want from you, what I need from you, and what I should expect from you. I’ve loved you, hated you, despised you, lusted after you and felt protective of you without understanding why. We were thrown together in some god forsaken nightmare that we continued to perpetuate and live in. We’ve made choices because of Warren that have kept a bond that should have been severed and broken, alive and whole when we had no right to. I’ve done things for you and for him that I am ashamed of but I am not ashamed of the things I’ve done for myself.”

 

“I want you, but from a distance. I want from you the things I think I lack. The excitement, the total trust that physical affection is, in the moment the perfect pleasure that knows no shame. I want to feel the detachment for society and the world that shuns me for being good at what I can do … but it’s not real. You can’t give me any of those things. I have to provide them for myself.” Liliana paused briefly before continuing on. "I didn’t know I was pregnant when I left Nassau. I don’t know what would have happened if I did, but Warren made Christopher his own.”

 

Vane grunted and gripped Liliana’s fingers a little harder than he intended to. “I would have done the same.”

 

“And given him what exactly? What do you have?” she asked him seriously.

 

“Identity,’ he replied.

 

“Christopher is the heir to one the best, most well established shipping companies in the Colonies and beyond. Warren Essex gave him legitimacy and ensured his future would be secure,” Liliana said.

 

“Warren Essex gave him a lie. You are perpetuating that lie. Can’t you see that?”

 

“Warren Essex will not live much longer and what future Christopher has as Warren’s son, will be filled with less suffering than the one he has with you. Can’t _you_ see that?” she asked?

 

“You’re assuming, I’m going to kill him for you.”

 

“No I’m assuming that even if you don’t, his list of enemies will close in and find him. You can protect Christopher best by never breathing a word of this to anyone about him. Trust me to do what’s right by him. I can do that,” she drew her fingers up his fingers over his arm. “I can’t be sorry for the lie that saved his life.”

 

A war of conflicting ideas battled in Vane’s head. The boy was his. Whatever birthright he had was not with Essex, and yet, Liliana was an Essex now and by birthright, the boy should get everything he was due from her. Of course he wouldn’t get anything if anyone knew the truth and he'd know nothing of his true identity if no one told the boy. 

 

Liliana drew in a deep quiet breath before speaking again. “I can love you through him. I see everything that, maybe if the world was different, could have been. He’s bright and clever and loves ships and sails. He’s stunning to look at, everyone says so, and he gets into everything and makes the world better for it.”

 

“I don’t wish the world was different, but I wish we could see it differently,” Vane said. “He sounds like a perfect son. The kind I’d be proud to know. Of course he’s stunning, between the two of us, I’d expect nothing less.” he stopped then continued, “I want to hate you, Lilly but I can’t. You are too much like me.”

 

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she half smiled.

 

“Fuck, when you smile, time stops,” he whispered. “I know now that you’re asking me to end something more than Warren’s life aren’t you? You’re asking me to kill our past. For the boy’s sake.”

 

Liliana nodded. “I can’t see any way around that. Even if he manages to live, I can’t risk this ever again. The stakes are just too high for the boys.”

 

“The other boy is his?” asked Vane?

 

“Yes. His name is Henry. He’s remarkable too. Christopher is inseparable from him. They do everything together.”

 

Vane nodded although he frowned. “You weren’t wrong. I’ve wanted to kill him for years and to hunt him down isn’t something I’m afraid of, but I’m having trouble making this my affair right now. Just tell them you saw me kill the boy. If the Spanish hunt me, they hunt me.”

 

Liliana nodded with a slow dejected look. “I understand that I expected too much.”

 

Vane started to speak then stopped. He looked at Liliana and then at her fingers on his arm. Involuntarily, his skin flushed with heat. “I will miss you,” he said. "Despite everything I've felt about your betrayal, I'll miss you."

 

Liliana leaned her body toward him and then touched her lips to his. She kissed his mouth gently at first and then with fiery intensity. It shocked Vane but he didn’t resist.


	17. 17. Storms Fade - Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incomplete chapter -

By nightfall, the storm was still pouring water and battering the shoreline with angry waves. The winds were less violent, but still dislodging palm fronds and throwing debris into the air. The temperature had dropped yet again forcing everyone into the kitchen for warmth. The apartments were designed to let the cool breezes through but didn’t do much to keep the warm air in.

 

Vane and Liliana sat at the same table they had sat at this morning. The shards of china had been cleaned up and there was left over soup in a large ornate serving dish that matched the pattern of the now discarded shards china. They were both drinking from a bottle filled with black rum; Liliana from a cup and Vane from the bottle. There was an awkward tension between the pair that made Liliana uncomfortable. At the very time she was supposed to be severing ties, she felt more attracted to him than ever before.

 

The sex with Vane was always breathtaking and today had been no exception. He kissed with passion, as if each were his last and the touch of his calloused hands felt alive with desire. When she was with him, Liliana felt as if she were the only other person in his world and it was unbelievably satisfying. Reliving the experience in her mind was almost as intense as having it.

 

“What if I don’t want to let you go?” Vane asked breaking the silence. He looked at her with desire that even in the dim light, was plain to see.

 

“That’s not a choice.” she responded quietly. “You know why.”

 

“I still know the routes. I could make the business suffer,” he said idly.

 

“You could. We’d have to create escort ships from the current fleet to protect our most valuable assets,” Liliana said while standing to make more tea. “I am not Warren, and I will not insure ships I want to be pirated. I will not suffer piracy at all.”

 

“Are you asking me not to pursue Essex ships? You must know, I can’t honor that request,” he said.

 

“Your son might be on one of those ships. He’ll be at sea eventually.”

 

“Clever,” he smiled, “I think you’re smart enough not to send a child of mine anywhere near the Bahama islands.”

 

Liliana nodded. “It’s true. I wouldn’t and I don’t think you’ll actively seek me as an enemy.”

 

It was clear that Vane gave that some thought before responding. “This thing between us. Whatever it’s become, it’s not how it started. I was your enemy once, you survived and got stronger. If we become enemies, we’ll have to deal with that and maybe I’ll be stronger for it too.”

 

“Warren is traveling to Nassau in two weeks. He’s taking the _West_ _Wind_ there to negotiate with James Everleigh there.”

 

“James?” Vane scoffed with a dismissive breath. “The betrayal of Charles Vane continues,” he half laughed angrily. “I should have killed him. There are no rules anymore, Lilly, I hope you understand that.”

 

“I understand that there are no rules for you. I however, have rules to live by.”

 

“Do those rules include telling me where your husband will be so that I will kill him?”

 

Liliana shot Vane a look of disapproval. “I’m not willing to engage with you in this conversation. I am simply passing you information I thought you’d find useful.” She looked at him and then sipped the last of her tea. “I remember the night we spent in the storeroom during the storm on Nassau. I was trying desperately to hide the pain and fear I felt from you because I thought if I showed you weakness you’d hurt me more. Did you know that for all the time I spent here as Warren’s prisoner, I was never as afraid as that night on the _Katherine_ with you?”

 

“Because I cut you?” he asked.

 

“Because I believed that if you could convince a group of pirates that you had raped and killed me, while doing neither, you could do just about anything.”

 

Vane didn’t laugh but he looked more amused than Liliana expected him to.

 

“I wasn’t sure it would work, because I didn’t trust that you wouldn’t move or let out some sound and break the illusion,” Vane took a deep drink from the bottle.

 

“So much has happened since then. I feel as if it happened a hundred years ago,” she said taking a drink herself. “Do you regret anything?”

 

“No,” he said almost immediately.

 

“I don’t know what or how to regret anything either. It’s a strange feeling to know the happiness of today is based on the suffering of yesterday,” she said wistfully.

 

“Suffering isn’t what people like us do. We learn and get stronger. Do you know what happens when a man breaks his bones? When they heal, they don’t break in the same place again.” Vane moved closer and slid his hand up Liliana’s leg to her inner thigh where the remnants of old knife marks remained. “When we get cut and bleed, we scar and it’s harder to make us bleed again.”

 

Vane’s hand on her leg sent white hot spikes of pleasure through Liliana’s body. She involuntarily put her hand over his and pushed against it. It was the look on his face the made her stop.

 

“What a team you and I would have made,” he whispered.

 

The proximity of his face to hers, the smell of rum on his breath, and the sensation of heat generated by his body conspired against Liliana’s rational thoughts. A slow exhale and moan escaped her lips when her eyes met his. Vane’s hand ran up and down her inner thigh, leisurely. The fleeting realization that she was playing with a fire she couldn’t control came and went without care.

 

“There is some great irony here; as you ask me to leave you, the look in your eyes say you want more from me than ever before,” Vane said, again in a whisper. “I’ll never stop wanting to see that look.”

 

“I wish we could freeze this moment,” Liliana whispered back. She put her own hand on his leg mirroring his touch. “Then, when the world is too much we could come back to it over and over again. The ships will return, if they can, tomorrow.”

 

 

“Do you know what I want?” he asked as his lip barely brushed hers without bothering to comment on the ships’ arrivals.

 

“No, but, I want you to take me to your bed,” she implored. “I surrender to you.”

 

Vane stood and with little effort picked Liliana up from the chair, cradling her in his arms. “Completely?”

 

“Yes,”she said with meaning and force behind the word.

 

The navigation from the kitchen to the bedroom was quick. Vane set her down at the door then opened it and walked inside ahead of her. He took off his belt and his shirt and jacket in rapid order.

 

“Completely?” Vane asked again.

 

Liliana felt a rush of excitement. The skin on her neck prickled and she looked into his eyes with a level gaze. It occurred to her that this would be the last time she’d see him, and somehow it was a freeing thought. He was everything that Warren wasn’t. He was free and completely uninterested in society or manners, or gossip or constraint. Simply besting him at sea made her feel as if the scales were now completely balanced and whatever they did, was free of the past and on her own terms.

 

“Yes,” she said just as forcefully.

 

“Take off everything,” Vane said as he stepped away while the oil lamps in the room flickered slightly.

 

Liliana began to undress without any hurry. She enjoyed every second of his reaction as she revealed her body to him.

 

\--More--


End file.
